


Last of the Originals

by AoifeCross



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Royalty, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Teasing, Unrequited Love, jikook - Freeform, no end-game has been decided yet, side namjin, side vhope, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeCross/pseuds/AoifeCross
Summary: He didn't feel like he belonged in a school where almost everyone showed just how much they hated him. He questioned why everyone treated him differently, but everything changed one school day. He was just going to try to hide some bruises from his parents but that didn't really happen. There was just too many bruises and too much blood to hide this time...





	1. Alone

He breathed heavily as his feet took him farther away. He ran and ran, hoping there weren’t any more people in the way as he dashed through the hallways. The ache on his side wasn’t helping the situation.

 

The pain shot up through his legs. His feet wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer, but he just had to get away. There was no one here to help him this time. He groaned a bit when he felt the burn on his side. He was definitely going to bruise. Again.

 

_Great. More bruises to hide._

 

His ankles felt they were going to break. The pain in his legs burned and he could feel himself slowing down; his own body was betraying him. He took another turn down the hall when his cousin comes into sight and he quickly stops before he knocks him over.

 

“Jiminie! What are you doing?” His cousin wide-eyed and surprised at how heavy the orange-haired boy is breathing from exhaustion, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

 

Jimin looks through the hair in front of him, blocking his view from his cousin, and tries to smile it off.

 

“Oh, Taetae, nothing I was just trying to head to class that’s all,” he breathes out with a strained smile as the pain set in his abdomen.

 

“Class? The bell hasn’t even rung yet to get back to class. Wait. What’s with that bruise on your chin? Who did this to you?!”

 

_Shit._

 

Jimin didn’t expect to have a bruise on his face, how was he going to hide it now? He turns his head in shame, trying to prevent Taehyung from seeing it. Taehyung was tilting his head to the side trying to get a better look at the greenish looking bruise that was clearly forming on the side of his chin.

 

“Don’t try to hide it, Jiminie I already saw it. So who did it?” Grabbing Jimin by the arms, he looks him straight in the eye. Meanwhile Jimin continues to avoid eye contact by fidgeting in place. “Should I get Hobi hyung~?”

 

Jimin’s eyes shot up. “No! Please don’t! I already feel bad that he’s always defending me when I should be the one defending myself.”

 

Jimin’s hands, covered by the long sleeves of his oversize sweater, fidgeted underneath the fabric. His face looked worried and out of habit he bit his bottom lip nervously. He honestly didn’t want Hobi hyung to protect him, again. He needed to learn to take things on his own. He didn’t want to be the weak boy all the bullies thought he was.

 

Time and time again, Jimin had heard the same words repeat from the lips of many of the students he’s come across with. Students that turned into his bullies because of that same sense of weakness they felt Jimin gave away.

 

_“A baby.” “Stupid.” “Good-for-nothing kid.” “Loser.” “Weakling.”_

Jimin was used to all this. So much so that he almost believed every word. If it weren’t for Taehyung, Hoseok, and Mark he probably would’ve believed every word all those students had spat at him.

 

Hearing Jimin’s words, Taehyung couldn’t help but sigh in defeat. He hated hearing Jimin feel so pathetic like he felt now. He knew Hobi didn’t mind protecting Jimin from the school bullies always bothering him and he felt horrible that he couldn’t say anything to Jimin to make him understand that they were happy to protect and keep him safe.

 

It was Hoseok and Taehyung’s duty to protect Jimin with their life. Jimin didn’t know that. He believed that they protected him because they felt bad about how pitiful he was and seemed. He believed it was merely because they were his family that forced them to protect him when he couldn’t protect himself.

 

He was wrong. It was in their biology to want to protect him. It was in their heart to want nothing more than to keep him safe and happy. But Jimin couldn’t know this. He wasn’t allowed to know this information. Not yet.

 

Jin didn’t allow it.

 

At the same time Taehyung knew Jimin didn’t like to feel useless not being able to protect himself so sometimes he had to give him his way just to make him feel a little better about himself.

 

“Fine. I won’t tell Hobi hyung but next time something like this happens, don’t lie to me. If Uncle Jin asks me about what happened to you I don’t want to be clueless about it. I don’t want to be the last person to know about what’s happened to you,” Taehyung explains.

 

Jimin gives a weak smile, “Alright I’ll tell you next time.”

 

The sound of the bell rang in the background and people began to walk to their classrooms.

 

“We should get to class,” Jimin tries to change subject and avoid any more questions about his incident.

 

A very typical thing for Jimin to do whenever he was too scared to tell the truth. When he was too scared to imagine the truth getting out and getting people in trouble.

 

“Yeah, did you even get lunch?” Taehyung asks playing along with Jimin’s distraction, although he was truly concerned over whether he had eaten anything at all.

 

“No…not really,” Jimin gave an awkward smile. He knew how much of a mom his older cousin could be. If his dad Jin wasn’t there then he could count on Taetae to be his mom at school. He was always there to make sure he was safe and reminding him to eat healthy.

 

Being both raised by Jin it would be obvious one of them would eventually have inherited his traits.

 

As they walked in the doors to their history class, most of the students were already sitting in their assigned seats, but the teacher still hadn’t arrived.

 

Jimin took his place in the back next to S.Coups and Taehyung took his in the middle of the room next to Mark, who had waved at him as he walked in, but his smile had faded once he saw the damage on his face.

 

Jimin had smiled in return but the disappearance of Mark’s smile was enough for him to bow his head in shame. He could see in the line of his peripheral vision Mark turning to Taehyung with a concerned look. Most likely to ask him what had happened this time.

 

S.Coups had noticed the dark mood Jimin was giving off as he sat down. “Hey, you alright?”

 

Jimin turned to him, realizing that he was probably going to get more of these questions throughout the rest of day. He had always tried to keep to himself since not everyone in the school had showed much interest in being friends with him, but S.Coups was one of those few that actually acknowledged his existence.

 

He wasn’t one of the nicest guys in the school but he also wasn’t the biggest asshole. He was nice when he felt like it. Mark had told him that he was actually a really nice guy once you got to know him but Jimin wasn’t ever really around S.Coups to get to know him other than in their history classroom. That was the problem.

 

The only hint Jimin received from S.Coups that he was a nice guy was the fact that he was good friends with DK, Hoseok’s brother. Anyone who was friends with DK had to be a nice guy in Jimin’s book.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jimin replied.

 

“That bruise doesn’t really show you’re fine,” S.Coups tried to joke before he sighed and turned serious next to Jimin. “I know you’ve been having some tough times with some guys, DK told me about it. I want to let you know that if you need any help anytime you can talk to DK or me. We’re—“

 

“Ah that, it’s nothing really,” he interrupted.

 

“If you say so.” S.Coups looked at him one last time and with a frown turned back to his book he was previously reading.

 

Jimin grabbed his backpack ready to take out a notebook and pen, when he realized the scratches and blood marks all over his hands. Why hadn’t he realized it earlier?

 

He must have gotten it when he was kicked to the floor…

 

Putting his hands back in his sweater sleeves, he decided he should go to the restroom before anyone noticed and the teacher arrived. But as he was about to stand the teacher walked in with a student behind her.

 

At the sight of the teacher the few that were still up went to their seats and Jimin sat back down in his place.

 

“Hello everyone, I hope you all had a good lunch. Today we have a new student, so I hope you all welcome him with open arms and treat him well,” she began eyeing all the students who were now enthralled with the new student beside her.

 

Turning to the blonde student next to her, “Please introduce your self.”

 

He sighs, “Hey, name’s Yoongi. Nice to meet you all.”

 

“Alright Yoongi, you can go ahead and sit on the free seat we have on the side of the class next to the window,” she pointed and Yoongi walked to his seat. Somewhat staring at the new kid, Jimin accidently made eye contact with him and if looks could kill, he probably would’ve been flat dead on the floor already. With that one stare he knew not to mess with the boy and something told him that was the exact message the new kid was trying to give away.

 

“What are you looking at?” Yoongi spat out, threat all over his eyes.

 

At this Jimin looked away quickly afraid of hearing more. His voice was enough for him to know that he was going to be just like the rest of the students there. He was going to hurt him just like everyone else. Just another person to fear in the school.

 

Everyone in the class chuckled realizing the same thing Jimin had realized in that moment. The fact that they were going to gain another number in the school that would be on their side. The fact that this new student was going to bring them new and more entertainment scaring the small boy.  

 

The teacher hushed everyone and before beginning with the lesson, Jimin stood up, “I’m sorry but may I go to the restroom really quick?”

 

“Why couldn’t you go during lunch break?” She retorted.

 

Jimin didn’t know what to say and before he knew it he found himself saying the worst response. “Um, I forgot?”

 

S.Coups next to him who hadn’t laughed before chuckled and hoped through the begging in his eyes, the teacher would let him leave.

 

“Alright but be quick,” she nodded.

 

He bowed his head and rushed out the door.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

The stinging from the hot water on his hands made him wince. The cuts on his hands were deep and some of them carried some pieces of rubble from the pavement. He was even stupid to not notice something like this.

 

It was things like this that made him feel like the words of all those bullies were true. He couldn’t properly take care of himself and the more he looked at the way he let himself be bullied only added to the amount of things he regretted doing in his life.

 

One of the biggest things was acknowledging the fact that he was scared of being in the school.

 

Yes he had his friends and he had family like Taehyung but sometimes he felt like all of this wasn’t enough for him to feel safe. He had always felt out casted. He had always felt like he had a hundred eyes staring at him, waiting for him to fuck up just so they could have a nice laugh at him.

 

Taehyung would always tell him that he was there for him and that he would protect him and he has done it in the past. He has protected him time and time again whenever a new set of students who thought they could have a chance at bullying him. Hoseok has even gotten into a couple of fights after catching him on the floor getting stomped on by one or two older students.

 

Ever since he had entered the school there had always been people around him that made it clear how much they hated him and he never understood why. He would always try to befriend people and make them see that he was nice and friendly. He had always thought there was something wrong with him, and that there was something about him he had to fix.

 

Yet no matter how much he tried changing himself to get others to like him, he realized there was nothing he could change that would make them think differently about him.

 

He was doomed to be that kid trying to hide from everyone’s stares and everyone’s insults.

 

A hint of pink mixed with the water as he tried to clean the cuts. Looking up to the mirror he could see the mess he was. Disheveled orange hair and a green bruise clearly visible on the edge of his chin.

 

He tilted his face inspecting the bruise a bit better.

 

_How the hell am I going to hide this from Dad? I can already hear the scolding and see the big wrinkles of worry they’ll get. Damn it._

He gave a big sigh when there was a knock on the door. He turns to see a body at the door looking at him with curious eyes.

 

The moment Jimin realizes who it is, he steps back cautious of his moves.

 

_Not him. Not Jackson._

 

“Hey didn’t expect to see you here, my sweet little Jiminie!” His deep voice echoed in the empty restroom.

 

Jimin’s lip twitched into an awkward smile.

 

For the past year since Jackson had arrived into town, he has done nothing but make Jimin’s life a living hell. He was one of the students that had become so popular throughout the school that prompted everyone to take a lash against Jimin. To want to see what it would be like to give him a nice whip and a nice play.

 

People that hadn’t paid much attention to Jimin instantly got interest in him when Jackson got immersed with teasing and converting Jimin into his new prey on campus.

 

It always seemed like Jackson was on the hunt for Jimin, meddling into his life as if Jimin’s life was something he owned and he could play with whenever he wanted.

 

“Jackson. Hey, um I was just on my way out.” His feet tried to push forward and pass Jackson but his arm blocked the doorway.

 

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Jackson smirked.

 

“Jackson please I don’t want any trouble. I need to get to class,” Jimin looking down tries to compose himself.

 

Jackson’s laugh echoes in the room and then looks down at Jimin who is still standing in front of him waiting for him to let him pass.

 

“I heard what happened to you during lunch. Let me see the damage,” Jackson’s hand reaches up to Jimin’s jaw and tilts his face eyeing the nasty bruise.

 

It wasn’t that Jimin wanted to let the guy touch him or get close to him but there were moments when Jackson touched him tenderly. There were moments where there was an edge to his voice that sounded caring even if in the back of his mind, Jimin knew he was probably faking it.

 

It was that small ounce of tenderness that made Jimin believe that it wasn’t all him. That he wasn’t the problem. That he was slowly becoming someone everyone in the school could accept.

 

Jackson would make him feel hated but he would also make him feel cared for. He confused him and he didn’t know how to feel around him. There was just something in the air that made him feel relaxed sometimes when he touched him so tenderly and that's what scared him the most.  

 

“Damn you really made Yugyeom angry this time,” Jackson smiled.

 

“I didn’t do anything! He just came up to me and started attacking me,” Jimin defended himself. He felt the urge like he had to defend himself towards Jackson, like he needed his approval that there wasn’t anything wrong with him.

 

“I know, but Yugyeom can be the type to hold a grudge. Seeing how he did you good means his grudge against you is a big one,” he chuckled.

 

“What? But I didn’t do anything, I don’t understand,” tears began to form in his eyes.

 

“Aw don’t cry my little Jiminie, maybe I can talk to him for you,” Jackson looked down on Jimin as his hand slid down his jaw, down his neck and landed on his arm.

 

“What?”

 

The tenderness that had once filled the air changed and bitterness was left on the tip of his tongue. Jimin uncomfortable with his touch looked at him and shrugged his hand off as he stepped back away from him.

 

“Come on, Jiminie don't you want me to help you?” Jackson teased stepping forward towards Jimin and placing his hand on his waist.

 

Moving his hand away again, “Stop,” but his hands wouldn’t stop. The more he stepped back he ended up cornered against the wall. He placed his hand against Jackson’s chest trying to stop him in his place.

 

Jackson grabbed his wrist hard and lifted his hand towards his lips.

 

“What are you doing? Get away from me,” Jimin protested as he struggled out of his group and failed.

 

He eyed Jackson’s face move closer to his hand that was now smeared with bits of blood from the cuts he uselessly tried to clean.

 

“Look at you so scared. It turns me on just how scared you look,” Jackson growled in a whisper. His tongue licked the smear of blood on his hand and sucked the edges of his palm. “God, you smell and taste so good. I wonder how your lips taste,” he grinned.

 

“No, please stop!” Jimin tried to yell but was soon covered by Jackson’s lips. His tongue broke open his mouth and his tongue explored him. As his one hand held onto his wrist and slammed it to the wall next to him, his other went up his shirt touching his every inch of abdomen and chest.

 

Jimin pinned to the wall felt his tears run down his cheek as he struggled underneath Jackson.    

Jimin’s lips struggled to form words as Jackson continued to kiss him but once he parted from his lips and trailed down his jaw, he yelled, “Let go of me!”

 

“I can’t,” he growled next to his ear, “You smell so good and you taste amazing.”

 

He could feel his tongue and lips suck on the curve of his neck. His hand still playing underneath his shirt was now on his back.

 

“Amazing. You taste amazing. I want more of you. I want to feel you when you’re whole, not in this Halfling and weak ass stage you’re in. You’re mine,” he whispered on his neck.

 

Before Jimin had time to say another word, he felt Jackson’s teeth sink into his sink. The pain that came with his bite was so excruciating, he yelled for dear life.

_What is he doing? Had he gone insane? Why is he doing this to me?_

He felt the blood slip down his neck and on his shirt as Jackson stepped back letting him go.

The struggle Jimin had gone through had felt like years were passing by. He could feel the sweat on his forehead, his breathing stilled as he took in the sight of Jackson running away and leaving him there.

 

He fell to his knees and the pain from his neck was so painful that his body felt frozen unable to know of what to do when it hurt that much. The blood was on the floor now and as if numb to the pain, his hand reached up the wound while his body gave way and he fell to his side.

 

The tears in his eyes, which had already begun escaping before, were now more vivid as they mixed in with the blood smeared on his face. They streamed down his cheek and to the white tiles underneath him before everything turned black…


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile! June was a busy month since I had finals, then graduation, and then I'm also getting ready for a vacation abroad Lol
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy~

He could see the light underneath his eyelids. It was a really bright light, but even so Jimin’s eyes fluttered open no matter how much they hurt. His muscles began to wake up, each limb slowly inching here and there, trying to unstiffen. He could hear curtains being moved letting even more light enter the white room. The light beeping sound from a machine was audible in the background and he became conscious of all his senses slowly coming back to him.

 

_Where am I?_

 

Turning his head he could feel a sharp pain coming from the side of his neck. His hand automatically shot up to touch it, but it was then when he realized the tube that was connected to his wrist.

 

“You’re finally awake.” A familiar voice rang in his ear from where the sound of curtains had been moved.

 

His eyes forcing themselves open came face to face with another pair of eyes only a foot away. A small light being flashed in his eyes, he couldn’t help but squint.

 

“You seem to be ok now that the anesthesia has worn off,” the voice began again, “Are you okay, Jimin?”

 

The voice was all too familiar. It was warm, caring, and soft. He knew exactly where he was just from the sound of that voice.

 

As his eyes became used to the light in the room he was finally able to see clearly and the room became visible. He’s visited this place multiple times in secret. A place he hid inside multiple times to make sure he was fixed up before anyone else could see him in his worst moments.

 

“Uncle Jonghyun? What am I doing at your hospital? What happened?” His voice was a bit groggy getting used to the strain in his throat.

 

Jonghyun was wearing his white coat matching well with his pastel pink hair. He continued to check on the small screen displaying his heartbeat patterns and writing away on his clipboard in hand.

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? One of your classmates found you on the floor of the restroom covered in your own blood. I’m sure that wasn’t a sight to be excited for,” his uncle explained.

 

“A classmate found me?”

 

“Yeah, but Jimin what exactly happened to you? You always come here with new bruises and cuts, telling me to keep it a secret from your parents and I do. I do it because I know how it feels like being that kid people picked on. I tried to believe that you needed time to gain the courage to tell your parents what was happening to you but I’m starting to rethink it. I need to hear the truth from you.”

 

Jimin knew his uncle had a point and the best thing to do would be to tell him about Jackson. Recalling the event, the only image that kept popping into his head was the way Jackson held onto him against the wall. His hands touching him. His tongue on his skin. His teeth sinking into his neck.

 

No matter how disgusted he was over the way Jackson had touched him with his hands, with his lips, his tongue, all he could think about was how good it had felt. He could sense a tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach traveling down his groin. The more he remembered the memory the more turned out he was feeling.

 

_What the hell?!_

Jimin had been scared. He had been disgusted. He had been horrified about what happened but his body was reacting the way he thought it should feel.

 

He moved his hands underneath the sheets over his groin area trying to hide any sign that would embarrass him.

 

Turning to look at Jonghyun, he tried to go back to serious matters, trying to remember and understand what went down in that restroom. One moment Jackson was his normal self and the next he acted like an animal with him.

 

The very memory made him shiver when he focused specifically on the way Jackson’s teeth pierced right through his skin. He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to say anything because how could he? His uncle wouldn’t believe him even if he did tell him.

 

No. He did want to tell him. There was some part of him that knew Jonghyun would believe him, this excuse that he was scared of him not believing was something coming from somewhere else. Jimin would never think that Jonghyun wouldn’t believe him. He knew he could trust him.

 

Jonghyun was his favorite uncle ever since he entered the Kim family and it was precisely the fact that he trusted him that made him his favorite.

 

 

He needed to tell him. Jimin needed to tell his uncle it was Jackson who attacked him.

 

The moment Jimin opened his mouth to speak there was some form of lump at the back of his throat. It felt as if there was something preventing him from speaking and it wasn’t at all the wound that ached with every movement he made from the neck up. The more he tried to sound out syllables or even a noise, his throat would tense and it felt more like he was holding his breath.

 

He couldn’t speak. No. He can. But something wasn’t letting him.

 

Jonghyun noticed how Jimin shivered in front of him. He was scared.

 

Setting his clipboard on a hook on the wall next to Jimin’s bed, he sat down next to Jimin taking a hold of his hands.

 

“You know you can trust me. I’m here to help you Jimin,” he comforted.

 

The more he looked at Jimin the more he saw there was something more in his expression. Confusion. The moment he thought Jimin was finally going to say something nothing came out of him. He opened his mouth multiple times trying to mouth something but no noise was released. Something was preventing him from speaking. Or more like someone.

 

“I…I don't know. I don’t remember,” Jimin was able to whisper out. He let his head fall down, relieved that he could finally hear his voice again. Whatever was preventing him from speaking earlier seemed to only care about him not saying anything about the incident. The answer ‘I don’t know’ was the only answer he could give at this point.

 

“Jimin I don’t really think that you don’t know or don’t remember, but more like you can’t tell me. Am I right?” Jonghyun tried to let Jimin see that he too understood what was happening to him.

 

“I just…I don’t want there to be trouble…I don’t even know what I saw was real…”

 

What were these words coming out of his mouth? Why was he saying those things when he knew for a fact what he saw? He saw Jackson touch him. He saw Jackson attack him.

 

“What is it? What happened? What did you see? Try your best to tell me what you can.”

 

“This other student…he wasn’t letting me pass to leave…and … and he began to…to…”

 

“He began to do what Jimin?”

 

Jimin was trying his best. He was trying his all to speak words to his uncle to explain to him what exactly happened, but whenever his lips came to try to say those specific words like ‘touch,’ ‘kiss,’ ‘bite,’ he could feel that aching pain in his skull.

 

“Arghh!” His mouth groaned and his hands shot up to hold on to his head. The throbbing pain was almost unbearable.

 

_Why does it hurt so much?!_

“I know it hurts Jimin, but you have to bear with it just a little bit longer to tell me what happened.” Jonghyun’s hands were on Jimin’s arms keeping him still from shaking so much from the pain.

 

“He…he kissed…ahhhh! Make it stop! Uncle Jonghyun! Make it stop it hurts so much!” Jimin’s eyes were closed tight, he grabbed fists of his own hair and clung to them with all his might. The more he tried to speak the more the pain grew.  


“Alright, look at me Jimin. You need to breathe and look at me,” Jonghyun sternly commanded.

 

It took awhile for the pain to settle and allow Jimin to listen to him. Slowly Jimin grew conscious enough to open his eyes with the pain still there now that it was bearable.

 

Looking at Jonghyun, Jimin felt the tears running down his face.

 

“What’s going on?” Jimin whimpered.

 

Jonghyun with a sigh stood straightening his coat, “Alright Jimin, I think it’s time we talk with your parents about all of this. Your dad, Jin, has been bugging me since he received the call that you were here. They’re outside, is it okay if I bring them in now? They need to hear what I’m about to tell you.”

 

He eyed Jimin asking for permission and Jimin nodded as he tried to sit up in his bed.

 

The look his uncle gave him showed that it wasn’t at all good news. Jimin would be lying if he said he wasn’t freaked out.

 

His uncle walked towards the door and after a couple seconds by himself he walked back in with two frantic dads.

 

The pink-haired Jin was the first person to reach Jimin’s side and his hands grasped at Jimin’s face being careful not to hurt him, noticing the bandages wrapped around his neck and the bruise on his chin.

 

“My poor baby! My ChimChim! Are you ok? Who did this to you?! How could I let this happen?!” Jin’s voice began to crack, tears starting to settle in his eyes.

 

“Dad I’m fine, don’t cry,” Jimin was worried about this happening from the beginning. Seeing his dad cry was the worst thing someone could make him do.

 

Namjoon sat down next to his husband only to place a hand on Jin’s back rubbing circles on him trying to calm him down.

 

“Jimin you had us all worried when we got the call from your school that you were sent to the hospital,” Namjoon tried to explain Jin’s panic.

 

“Sorry.” It was all Jimin could say.

 

A cough behind them distracted Namjoon and he turned to look at Jonghyun.

 

“You don’t have to worry about his health. He’s fine, but I have something else to tell you two.”

 

“What is it, Hyung?” Jin stood concerned about the bad news that seemed to soon hit them all.

 

“I think it’s time you two tell Jimin the truth.” Jonghyun’s face held that same expression he held not too long ago when he had spoken with Jimin.

 

“Truth? What truth?” Jimin asked. He looked towards Namjoon and Jin who were staring at Jonghyun with shock.

 

“What’s he talking about, dad?”

 

Ignoring Jimin’s question, Jin complained, “Why would we do that? There’s nothing to say! He’s just not ready yet!”

 

“Jin please calm down, hear him out,” Namjoon tried to soothe his partner.

 

“Why are you on his side?” Jin turned to Namjoon.

 

Namjoon with a sigh replied, “He talked to me on the phone about the possibility of what happened to Jimin. He said he’d bring it up to you when he confirmed his concerns were right.”

 

“What concerns?” Jin turned to Jonghyun who was now eyeing Jimin and Jin back and forth.

 

Jimin didn’t understand what was going on but he understood enough that they were hiding something from him.

 

“Someone knows about Jimin.”

 

“What?! No! That can’t…that shouldn’t have…” Jin rejected.

 

“He was bit and not just anywhere on his body. The person aimed for his neck close to his mating gland. He had the smell of an Alpha all over him. Jin, whoever did this to Jimin, knows about him and wants to claim him. He’s using his Alpha voice on Jimin from preventing him to say who it is,” Jonghyun continued.

 

Jin’s eyes grew wide with shock, “Why was I so careless?”

 

His tears finally gave way to the news and Namjoon was the first person he flew towards. “I should’ve listened to you, Joonie. I should’ve kept him in a separate school.”

 

“What’s going on? Mating gland? Alpha? What are you talking about?” Jimin finally spoke up amongst the conversation that was being held in front of him.

 

Whatever they were saying, they were confusing the hell out of Jimin. How in the world did Jonghyun know about what Jackson did to him? What did he mean that he knew about him? Of course Jackson knew about him, they went to school together. He picked on Jimin all the time.

 

Jin looked over to Jimin and then to Namjoon as if asking if this was really what should be done. Namjoon nodded.

 

“Before I say anything, I want you to know that this doesn’t change how we feel about you Jimin and I hope it doesn't change how you see us. Your dad and I love you very much and we always will. We’re the same people no matter what.”

 

“What are you talking about? Just tell me what’s going on,” Jimin pleaded.

 

“You’re dad and I…we’re not human. You’re…not human.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’re wolves. We’re what humans call werewolves and over the last couple of decades wolves like us have been able to live life hidden amongst humans.”

 

“Wait, is this some kind of joke?” Jimin asked. This sounded absurd to him. How was that even possible?

 

“What Jin is saying is the truth. We’re werewolves, and you are too.” Namjoon answered.

 

“How can I be a werewolf, I’m adopted and I don’t turn into a wolf like in those movies or get all weird with the moon, like they show.”

 

“Your parents were werewolves, we knew them. And things that you see in the movies aren’t all too realistic, Jimin. It’s not as simple as changing when the moon is full to see that you are in fact a werewolf,” Namjoon finished.

 

“If you guys are werewolves, then does that mean that Uncle Jonghyun is…”

 

“Yes I am, Jimin. I am after all Jin’s older brother,” Jonghyun stepped forward.

“Then what about Taetae…” Jimin’s shock was visible to everyone.

 

“Yes Jimin, Taetae was my younger sister’s son before we took him in,” Namjoon answered, “He too is a werewolf, along with Hoseok.”

 

“What? Hobi hyung too?”

 

“You see Jimin, you are a very special case in our world. The reason why you seem so human…so normal, is because we needed to hide your identity from those that would hurt you. Hiding what you really are was the only way to keep you safe. Namjoon thought it would be best to separate you and Taetae by placing you in a human school. He thought that it would be dangerous and it would be easier for others to find out your identity but I kept telling him you should be with our kind, no matter how much different you would seem from everyone else.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean? Our kind?”

 

“Jimin sweetie, your school is a school for werewolves.”

 

Jimin’s eyes widened in shock, “A school for werewolves?”

 

“Yes. Like I said its been a couple of decades since werewolves have been trying to hide amongst humans from hunters, and so schooling the next generations is important, leading some packs to creating their own schools for our kind. These academies are created to teach the same material human children learn in order for our kind to have a better understanding for humans and being able to hide better,” Namjoon tried to explain.

 

“That means…”

 

“That means everyone there is a werewolf, yes. Since your identity right now is hidden as a human, you’re technically the only human attending,” Namjoon confirmed.

 

Jimin’s face fell down. “Did everyone know about this?”

 

“What?” Jin looked at him concerned.

 

“Did Taehyung and Hoseok know about this? That I’m a werewolf?” His hands turned into fists clutching at the sheets covering his legs.

 

Jin could see the disappointment and the anger rising in his face, “Yes, they knew, but I told them to keep it from you. You don’t know how many times Tae and Hoseok wanted to tell you the truth but it was because of me that they didn’t. Please don’t be angry at them, Jimin.”

 

“So all this time…all this time everyone knew except me?” Jimin was holding back the tears in his eyes, his lip quivered as he struggled to hold them back.

 

“That’s not the only thing you need to know, Jimin,” Jonghyun’s voice made Jimin look up towards him.

 

_There’s more. What could be worse than knowing you were living a lie?_

“What is it?” he managed to say without balling out to cry.

 

“You were bit, Jimin. Bit by a werewolf,” Jonghyun let out.

 

“So…? What does that mean?”

 

“Well you’ve seen a lot of werewolf movies to figure that out, right?” His uncle eyed him trying to let him understand the obvious.

 

“Wait…” Jimin looked towards his parents finally understanding what his uncle was trying to explain to him.

 

“Yes, Jimin. You’re going to turn into a werewolf.”

 

“But you already said that I was a werewolf. How can I be turning into one?”

 

Jonghyun removed his glasses from his coat pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Taking the clipboard again hanging on the wall, he begins to eye the information.

 

“Jimin, you are a werewolf but in order to hide your identity a chemical had to be infused into your bloodstream to hide any trace of being an actual werewolf. This chemical was working just fine in your bloodstream for the last twelve years but only because your blood was still pure and young. You were still a child that still had many years until you’d present into a full werewolf. The saliva from the bite is from an Alpha, you don’t know what that means yet and that's fine, but know that their saliva jumpstarted your transformation that we could’ve controlled later if we would’ve done it in a proper setting.”

 

“It jumpstarted my transformation?”

 

“Yes Jimin,” Namjoon began, “if everything had turned out the way we wanted it to turn, your transformation would be in a normal and good pace, the way you would’ve gone through it if you grew up as a werewolf. But because of this bite, you’re going to transform the way someone would if it’s their first time with any form of contact with werewolf DNA.”

 

“How is it different?” Jimin shivered.

 

Looking at his son, Jin’s heart broke even more. He knew that the road ahead for him would be very difficult and it scared him to think or even imagine how it will be, but he needed to tell him the truth.

 

“My ChimChim,” Jin took a hold of Jimin’s hands in his, “The transformation is going to be excruciatingly painful, so much that you’ll feel like you’re dying, but I’m going to be here every step of the way. Namjoon will be here; Taehyung and Hoseok will be here. You are not alone.”

 

Like instinct, Jimin’s hand shot up to his neck and he felt the lump in his throat. He was scared.

 

No. He was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about where the storyline is going?? Please leave some feedback!
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter right now since I'm finally free and depending on how the comment section looks, I'll update the next chapter before this Wednesday haha
> 
> Please leave Kudos AND Comments (because i love reading the comments) it lets me know people are reading the story lol and if you already left kudos go right ahead and leave kudos in the comments *cough cough not desperate for comments cough cough* LOL


	3. Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is somewhat up later than I said I would update!  
> Hope you enjoy~

It took two days for Jonghyun to discharge Jimin from the hospital. Ever since listening to his parents and uncle tell him about his true identity, he seemed to question whether anything in his life was true.

The people he thought he could trust had been lying to him his whole life and now they were dumping everything on him.

“Jiminie? Are you ok?”

Taehyung had been outside Jimin’s room sitting next to his door. His arms wrapped around his legs waiting for a response, but Jimin made no move to give one.

“Jiminie, Uncle Jin and Namjoon are worried about you. I’m worried about you…”

There was no response.

Footsteps sound at the end of the hallway and Taehyung lifts his head to see Hoseok standing just around the corner.

“How is he doing?” He asks.

It only takes a shake of Taehyung’s head for Hoseok to know that Jimin wasn’t budging. It hurt to see his boyfriend in this state. Hoseok knew that at some point something like this was bound to happen.

Lying to Jimin was the last thing he and Taehyung wanted to do but Jin gave them no choice and even though they were both completely against it, it had to be done.

He could see the few tears that had escaped Taehyung’s eyes as he tried to wipe them away.

Hoseok walks over to Taehyung sitting on the floor and rubs his back trying to soothe him.

“Hyung, Jimin hates me. I know he hates me for lying to him,” he sniffles.

“What? No! Of course he doesn’t hate you. Jimin is upset right now but you’ll see that things will get better,” Hoseok comforts him.

Holding onto Taehyung’s arm he lifts him up off the floor and opens the door. He peeks inside only to see Jimin lying in his bed wrapped around blankets from head to toe, facing the wall.

“Jiminie, it’s me Hobi,” Hoseok announces himself as he lets himself in with Taehyung by his side.

Taehyung sits on the chair in front of Jimin’s desk placed next to his bed, while Hoseok takes the spot on Jimin’s bed.

“I don’t want to talk, please get out,” Jimin’s voice barely audible under the covers.

“Jiminie please don’t shut us out. I know this is all hard to take in, but…” Hoseok began.

“You two lied to me! You’ve been lying to me all this time that you’re a…you’re a…” Jimin sat up from under his blankets and tears were running down his cheek as he stared into his cousin and best friend. There was anger in his voice but instead sadness showed in his expression covering the hate he now felt towards the two people in front of him.

“A werewolf,” Taehyung finished his sentence. “I know. I wanted to tell you! I really did, but Uncle Jin and Namjoon made me keep it a secret. They kept telling me that you weren’t ready to know about everything. They said it would be safer for you if you were kept away from the truth for a while. Living a normal life would be easier for you…”

“Easier? How is this easier for me?! I can’t stop thinking just what exactly about my life is actually true! Jin tells me that I’m a werewolf, something that shouldn’t even exist, and something that’s supposed to be made up. How can I just pretend like everything is fine? My whole life with you guys has been a lie, you do realize that right?! I thought I could trust you! Taehyung, you and Hoseok were my best friends!”

“You _can_ trust us. We _are_ your best friends!” Taehyung shouted back, chocking back the tears that were ready to escape from his eyes any moment.

Taehyung’s heart broke. He knew instantly how mad and betrayed Jimin was feeling the moment he used his name. Jimin had always called him by Taetae since they were young and it was only when he was angry with him that he used his name like that. The fact that Jimin even stated they _were_ his best friends and not _are_ his best friends, made him realize that their relationship with Jimin was on the line. It was holding on by a mere thread.

“How can I trust you? When I don’t even know what you are or who you are. When all of you are making me doubt who I am,” Jimin whispered looking down trying to wipe away the tears from his face. His voice sounded exhausted from all the crying he had been doing over the last two days.

Numerous thoughts had been going through his head and Jimin wasn’t taking it so lightly. What would happen now? After he recovered would he go back to that school? A school where the person that did this to him was still free?

“Jiminie,” Hoseok broke him away from his thoughts, “We’re still the same people you know. You’re still the you that you’ve always been. You can still trust us. You can trust Jin, Namjoon, and Taehyung. Nothing has changed about that. We’re all here for you. You need to understand that even though lying to you was the worst way to do this, we did it to protect you and keep you safe. We did it because love you.”

Jimin who had looked up to look at Hoseok speak, was now turning away from him. He couldn’t look at him or Taehyung. Not the same way.

“Jiminie, remember when I first came into this family? What did Uncle Namjoon say about what happened with my mother?”

“He said she had an accident…”

“An accident…Yeah, well she didn’t. My mother was killed by a hunter, a human.”

Jimin’s head slowly began to turn towards his cousin at the revelation of this new information.

“When I came into this family and saw you, I thought you were human and I instantly hated you for it. To me you were no different than those monsters that killed my mother. Namjoon told me about your condition, that you were really one of us but I couldn’t see you as one of us. You smelled like one of them. I would hit you, scream at you, and do things that I knew would get you hurt because when I’d hurt you it would feel like I was getting back at the hunter who hurt me by taking my mother away from me.”

Hoseok looked at Taehyung, knowing the story that Taehyung had told him before. He grabbed his hand for support. He wanted Taehyung to know that he didn’t have to go through the pain alone of remembering those awful memories of his mother.

Taehyung gripped Hoseok’s hand and continued, “Jiminie, you were different. You from the very first day we met would only smile at me. You couldn’t say my name right so you shortened it to Taetae and you always wanted to play with me even after I’d hit you. When I would scream at you asking why you always bothered me asking to play even when I was mean to you, you’d say that we were brothers and that's what brothers did. Brothers fought, but like brothers we still loved each other after fighting.

Uncle Jin would tell me that just because one human did something really bad, it didn’t mean all humans were bad. He said that humans could be kind, that they could love just like you. The thing is Jiminie that…when my mom died she was pregnant. She was pregnant with a half human child. The irony that she fell in love with a human and it was another human who ended up killing her. I was going to have a little brother, a half-human little brother, but he died with her. That’s what I thought at the time, but I realized after meeting you that I had my little brother right next to me all along.

You were the little brother I always wanted and I wanted to be the big brother you always wanted,” Taehyung’s tears began to stream down his cheek and his hand reached for Jimin’s on the bed. As if pleading he ended, “You’re my baby brother Jiminie and like brothers we fight. Just like now. So like brothers can we still love each other after? Please? I don’t want to lose my baby brother again.”

Jimin looked at the hand holding his and an ache in his chest formed. How could he have thought that this was easy for Taehyung? He had always been there for him whenever he needed him. He would sometimes take a punch for him whenever he’d catch a bully trying to beat him. Taehyung was like a second mom always worrying about him.

“Hyung! I’m sorry!” Jimin’s voice cracked and he leaned forward to hug Taehyung only for it to be returned. With arms wrapped around him, his face fell on Taehyung’s chest. His tears fell on his cousin’s shirt and he could feel Taehyung’s lips kiss the top of his head.

“No I’m sorry I should’ve told you about this earlier and not listened to Uncle Namjoon or Uncle Jin. It could’ve been easier to protect you.”

Hoseok on the side simply smiled at the loving scene and placed both his hands on the two hugging figures in front of him.

As they parted from each other, Taehyung wiped the tears off of Jimin’s face with his sleeve and tried to smile. He had saved his friendship. That was one thing to smile about.

“Taetae…everyone keeps saying this is all to protect me, but what exactly are you guys trying to protect me from?” Jimin hesitated to ask.

“Jimin I know Jin and Namjoon told you the truth about you being a werewolf and all but they haven’t told you everything about yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Jimin looks back at Taehyung, who’s face turned all too serious.

“He means that you’re not just any normal werewolf Jiminie,” Hoseok answered. “You’re…royalty.”

Jimin’s eyes shot wide open, “Royalty? How am I royalty?”

“Jimin,” Hoseok tried to gain his attention back and continued, “I think it’s time to tell you, where you come from, where we all come from. When I explain this, feel free to ask any question.”

Jimin simply nodded, his hands fidgeting underneath his covers. He was getting nervous over what Hoseok was about to tell him.

Hoseok crossed his legs under him, getting himself ready for the story he was about to unfold to Jimin. He hoped that he could explain everything just enough for Jimin to understand and not embark him with details that he probably wouldn’t understand just yet.

“Jimin,” he began, “Your father is Prince Taemin. He is the older brother of Jin.”

“Older brother of Jin? Isn’t Uncle Jonghyun his only brother? They never mentioned another brother,” Jimin interrupted.

“Prince Taemin was killed fighting in a rebellion that was happening at the time.”

“A rebellion?”

“Jiminie, in our world, you can say that our people still live like in the older days with a monarchy,” Taehyung explained. “We have a king, his name is Kwon Ji-yong and his queen who goes by CL. They’re you’re grandparents. Many people have been plotting against him over the last two decades, so there have been a lot of rebellions. Prince Taemin was a general in his time and was killed in one of those rebellions.”

“I see, but doesn’t that mean that Jin is also a prince?” Jimin eyed them, trying to understand.

“Yes he is a prince,” Hoseok answered, “In the beginning when the rebellions were getting really chaotic, King Ji-yong was asked to choose an heir in case something happened to him. He chose his eldest, Jonghyun, but he rejected the crown not wanting to join in politics, so the crown was passed down to your father. Since he died, the crown should pass down to Jin, but because he has a son, the crown will be yours Jimin.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Since you’re still young, if something were to happen to the king then the crown will be Jin’s just until you’re of age and he thinks you’re ready for the crown. You’re one of the last of the Original purebreds of our kind, Jimin. If people were to find that out, they would try to do anything in their power to make sure one of two things happens.”

“What’s that?” Jimin’s voice trembles.

“To make you their mate in order for them to rise in status or they'll try to hurt you maybe even kill you because you’re related to the royal family especially if they know you’re next in line. Jin and Namjoon hid your werewolf features and practically were turning you human in order to make sure no one found out about your identity. Those that killed your father are still out there, and we’re here to protect you,” Taehyung finished.

“Protect me?”

“Yes, Jimin. Hoseok was made your guardian and protector for that very reason.”

Hoseok with a smile, comments, “You can think of me as your personal body guard. My job is to keep you safe from anything that might want to hurt you.”

“It is?”

There was some part of Jimin that smiled to think that something like that was given to Hoseok. Throughout the years that he’s known Hoseok, he’s always found him as someone very close and dear to him. There was something warm about Hoseok that always made him feel safe.

“Yes, his family was chosen by the queen to protect the royal family,” Taehyung comments.

“His family?”

“Yes, he and DK are your official guardians.”

“DK?!” Jimin blushed.

Taehyung chuckled, “Yes your big boy crush is your guardian too.”

“You still have a crush on my brother?!” Hoseok gasped. “I thought your crush on him was over a long time ago!”

Taehyung laughed, “What are you talking about Hobi, Jiminie hasn’t been over him at all! Don’t you see the way he drools over him at lunch?!”

“Guys shut up!” Jimin blushes covering his eyes with his hands instantly.

“Okay, sorry sorry,” Taehyung smiles.

“So…” Jimin began. He didn’t know how to phrase this without making him sound desperate for an answer. Something about this thought had been irking him. To be truthful, he was hoping the answer had something to do with this whole new identity he now discovered about himself.

“I was just wondering… why does everyone at school bully me?”

Taehyung sighed, “Werewolves, we…we have this whole hierarchy thing that's embedded in our genes. We can’t really help it but… we follow our instincts without even realizing. Following the whole hierarchy system is one of those instincts.”

“What does hierarchy have to do with them bullying me? Do they see me at the bottom or something?” Jimin was confused his expression clearly showing it.

“Not really, but sort of. At the top there are Alphas, those that have a strong and confident type of personality I guess. They can be controlling and possessive of their territory or property or mates if they’re with someone. They have a dominant personality. They’re usually considered leader-material but not all the time,” Taehyung responds.

“After Alphas there are the Betas, like myself,” Hoseok interrupts.

“You’re a Beta?” Jimin looks at Hoseok momentarily.

“Yeah, I think it’s the best rank to be personally. We’re known for having dominant type of qualities but we’re not controlling like Alphas are. We have the ability to be followers too and respect others as our leaders. Alphas feel like they always need to be in control. We can be possessive like Alphas but we’re all different since they can sometimes be mistaken for an Alpha or for an Omega, the third on the hierarchy. Omegas are seen as submissive and weaker usually but that's not always the case.”

Taehyung continued, “There are confident and possessive and strong Omegas that sometimes make one wonder why they’re even an Omega, but usually the main characteristic that shows someone is an Omega is their caring nature.”

“I think you can see that all too well in Taetae right here,” Hoseok chuckles.

“Taetae is an Omega?”

Taehyung reached for the hem of the bottom of his long sleeve shirt. Raising it a bit, he revealed the skin on the side of his abdomen and there placed was the letter O. The letter printed on his skin seemed similar to a tattoo, printed in what seemed like cursive. It was beautiful to Jimin.

“An O?”

“O for Omega,” Taehyung shyly smiled.

“Wait, you got it tattooed? How come you didn’t tell me you got a tattoo?”

Taehyung chuckled, “I didn’t get it tattooed because I wanted to. It just appeared when I became of age. A person knows their status once they reach a certain age around their teen years and it forms somewhere on their skin making it official.”

“Oh, does Hobi have one too?” Jimin looks towards Hoseok.

“Yeah but mine isn’t an O,” Hoseok lifts up his shirt and twists his upper half to reveal the letter B on his lower back.

“The letter B is for Beta, right?” Jimin guesses.

“Yeah, I think our ranking is pretty on point, because my rank suits me and I think being an Omega really suits Tae too. Omegas can have anger issues, be self-centered, but they always have this mother-like nature about them. Because of this nature, Alphas and Betas see them as weak. They think they’re too softhearted, but I’m sure you can see that it’s Tae’s mother-like nature that makes him such a strong person,” Hoseok smiles as he pulls Taehyung into his embrace.

Taehyung giggles in his chest and then pulls away to look at Jimin.

“Humans come after Omegas in the hierarchy only because they don't have abilities like werewolves do, but they pretty much have those Omega characteristics.”

Taehyung could see in Jimin’s face how he was hard at work trying to memorize or intake all the information he was just told. He knew that this was all too much to tell at once but hopefully it would clear up or at least let him understand some basics of his future.

“The werewolves that bully you at least the ones I’ve seen are all Alphas and Betas. When they bully you its their way of showing you that they’re the dominant ones. They’re making you submit to them. Since you’re human, or at least that’s the smell they get from you, just like you became afraid of us when you found out we were werewolves, as Alphas and Betas they try to cover their fear of you by showing their dominance over you. To many you represent the hunters that kill a lot of their family members and friends. I don't want to scare you and I’m not trying to defend them, but just like humans we get scared too and hating humans like you is the easiest thing to do.”

Jimin let out a large breath. His hands shivered on his lap. That explained so much, why they always targeted at him. Why sometimes being by himself without Taehyung or Hobi made him nervous as if meeting someone else would mean another beating.

“So if I turn…will the bullying stop?” Jimin’s lips curved into a weak smile, somewhat hoping for something he felt wasn’t really going to change.

“I don’t know Jiminie, you see they’re all bullying you because they think you’re human but once you start your transformation, your scent of being royalty will be really strong, they'll come after you.”

“Scent of being royalty? Are you serious? There’s an actual smell for that?”

Hoseok laughs, “Well sort of. You see all royalty come from this pureblooded bloodline; they’re seen as Originals. An Original’s scent is mesmerizing and almost addicting to others. The reason someone attacked you is because they found out who you are. They know you’re an Original and the bite they made on you means they want to mate with you. You need to be a full werewolf to be able to mate and they knew that that's why they bit you. They started your transformation.”

“Mate me? Like marry me or something?” Jimin scratches the back of his neck.

With a sigh, Hoseok replies, “Mating is like that but it’s different. It’s hard to explain in a couple of words.”

Hoseok glances over at Taehyung, only to look down once Taehyung looks back at him.

This conversation always made them both nervous and somewhat awkward. Both of them knew that at some point they’d have to talk about it with each other.

“Oh okay, so in this whole hierarchy, what am I? Do I get a tattoo like that?” Jimin nods towards Taehyung’s abdomen.

His cousin turning back to him couldn't help but smile wide. It made him glad he was finally giving the idea of werewolves a chance. That he was open about living his life like that and trusting them to give him these answers to all the questions he had.

“You’ll also get a tattoo after you become a full werewolf like us. Because you were bitten, you’ll be going through the transformation like other humans go through it when they’re bitten. Jin told me that Jonghyun said humans that turn into werewolves usually have their marking on the place they were bitten. So it appears once the wound is healed and that will mark the end of your transformation and tell you what you are.”

“So am I human until then?”

“Yeah, but you’ll be going through the whole process until then. You’ll start feeling different and the whole process can be really painful. I heard Uncle Jin say he was worried because your wound is really deep and that means it’ll take awhile for it to heal, making the process much longer and much more painful for you. But don’t worry we’ll be with you for the whole process. We’ll help you Jiminie.”

“I’m scared, hyung…”

Taehyung’s eyes shot up at Jimin, “Don’t be Jiminie, Hobi and I will be right here for you.”

Jimin gave a weak smile. He would be lying if he said that knowing Taehyung and Hoseok would be with him, made it less scary. It made him feel safe but it was still just as scary to him.

Suddenly there’s a knock and Jin is standing at the door with his head poking inside.

“Hi ChimChim, I’m sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor. He’s a classmate of yours.”

Hoseok’s head arched up, smelling the air, eyes widening.

“Jin…he’s a…” Hoseok looked towards Jin concern all over his face.

“An Alpha I know, but don’t worry I put him in his place,” Jin assured with a smile.

“You put him in his place?” Taehyung asked with surprise in his voice.

“Don’t underestimate me,” Jin smirked.

With a chuckle Taehyung replied, “I know we shouldn’t, you’re always surprising everyone.”

Jimin was confused over the small conversation they were having but his mind was too shocked about having a classmate visit him when he never had any visitors before. He wasn’t particularly close to any of his classmates, maybe Mark but he doubted he was already told of the news of what had happened to him. Unless the school was already spreading the rumor of how the one human kid was bit…

“A classmate of mine?”

“Yes, he says that his younger brother was the one who found you in the restroom and took you to the nurse’s office. His brother asked him to check on you for him since he was worried.”

_His brother? Who would worry for him?_

“Umm, I don’t know…I…” Jimin didn’t know how to respond. Should he talk to him?

_He’s a classmate…that means…he’s a werewolf…_

Jin noticed the hesitancy in his son’s voice. He could tell he was scared. It had been a student in his school that had done this to him, how could he trust a classmate the very next day?

He even thought that it would be crazy to let someone into his home that could possibly be the student who bit his own son. But one thing he had to remind himself was that Jimin had to learn to not be afraid of his own people.

He couldn’t let one incident traumatize him from getting near the people he will forever have to be around with one day. The people that he might one day rule over.

He walked forward towards his son and kneeled in front of him, holding out his hand.

“ChimChim I think you should talk to him. He seems pretty sincere about coming here,” he smiled.

“Um, well I…”

“Just because one of us hurt you ChimChim doesn’t mean you have to stop trusting in all of us. It doesn’t mean everyone is out there to hurt you,” he patted his hand in comfort. “Can you trust me, ChimChim?”

Jimin looked up at his dad. There was no doubt about it.

“Yes.”

“Then give him a chance. I’ll be right outside if something happens.”

Jimin nodded and Jin returned him a giant smile. Turning towards Taehyung and Hoseok, he nodded, “Let’s go, we’ll leave him alone with his guest.”

“Are you sure, Jin?” Hoseok hesitates.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

That was all Taehyung needed to follow behind him, although Hoseok paused after standing, only to be led out by his boyfriend. They close the door behind them and after a minute of silence and mental preparation, there’s a knock on the door.

The door squeaking open, a blonde haired boy enters the room quietly and Jimin couldn’t help but stare in surprise, confusion, and fear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions please let me know! I'll try to answer what I can to make things clearer!  
> Please leave Kudos and Comments to let me know what you guys think! I'd really love to hear what you think of this so far!
> 
> Sorry if it was a lot of info to take in! LOL


	4. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm not that great with these types of scenes so hopefully it's decent~
> 
> Enjoy~

Yoongi was all too aware of the underlying messages everyone was sending across to him through their mere glares. When he first entered the building he could smell the scent of human in the house and it was all too obvious afterwards that this family’s protective instincts were in high alert.

They were keeping a human in their own house.

_Why would they keep one of them?_

Now he was standing at the door looking at the human himself, yet there was something about him that seemed all too familiar, like he’s seen him somewhere before. The pain in his head began to pound just like every other time he would try to remember anything when he was _him_.

Could it be that he met him during the time he wasn’t in control?

As he looked at the boy sitting up in his bed, he could see the worry lines on his forehead eyeing him with caution. He could smell the fear in the room coming off from him.

The boy pulled a couple of orange strands of hair that were in his face behind his ear and fidgeted in place.

_Where have I seen you before? Wait….no….it can’t be…_

It was that boy. The very same boy he had taken a small glance at that very same day he took his brothers away and ran away from home.

The boy his mother had once told him he would be bound to protect. The boy he tried running away from long ago.

Jimin.

Yoongi swallows hard trying to calm himself. The scent of human and fear was unsettling for the Alpha inside him.

_Wait. He has a human scent. Why does he have a human scent?_

Was he wrong about who he thought he was?

Yoongi took a long whiff of the air and although the scent of a wolf from Jimin was faint. It was there. It really was Jimin. The Original he had tried to avoid all this time.

Jimin wasn’t expecting Yoongi of all people to come visit him and there was something different about the boy that was now walking closer to the end of his bed. It was a different feeling he received from the last time he first laid eyes on the boy in class.

This boy in front of him seemed shy and hesitant about every move he made. Every stride he made as he etched closer to him was like he was walking on eggshells trying not to scare or threaten Jimin. Something he was sure the boy he had seen in class would never do.

No one spoke for a few seconds after Yoongi takes a seat on the chair where Taehyung had previously sat.

“So um, Jin says that your brother was the one who found me?” Jimin breaks the silence.

Yoongi was too busy trying to not freak out at the idea that he had somehow ended up meeting the one person he had been trying to avoid meeting for the last eleven years.

“Um, yeah he did….Uh, sorry about…this, I know…I know this is a little weird. A complete stranger coming here out of the blue. My brother…he asked me to come here to see how you were doing. He says…you looked pretty bad.”

Yoongi was kicking himself in his head at how stupid he sounded. He hated talking to people because he was never good at it. He always stuttered and he never seemed to say the right thing. It didn’t help to whom he was talking to either.

“Thank you,” Jimin looked down shyly, “for coming.”

“You don't have to thank me.”

Jimin made a small attempt at a smile and started reorganizing his thoughts about everything he had been thinking prior to this last minute meet up with the new student from his class.

He had first thought that he couldn’t begin to trust anyone at school now knowing what everyone actually was. Yet one of the very students from his class was here to see how he was doing.

_Maybe they weren’t that bad after all._

Out of instinct, Yoongi kept inhaling the faint scent of wolf coming from Jimin and he couldn’t help but start to smell something more in that scent.

Something delicious.

_What the hell?_

Yoongi could feel himself salivating, thirsty for whatever was radiating off of Jimin’s smell.

The Alpha inside him was stirring, Yoongi tried to calm himself before his Alpha decided to take over. He couldn’t let him.

Jimin looks away as he feels the never-ending stare from the young blonde next to him.

“So…um how are you enjoying class?” Jimin tried to make conversation.

“Class?” Yoongi looks dumbstruck.

“Yeah, the other day was your first day in class wasn’t it? Sorry for staring that time, by the way,” Jimin blushes.

_We’ve met in class before? Damn it, the Alpha already met him and here I am learning about you for the first time._

The scent coming from Jimin starts getting stronger and that's when Yoongi realizes just what’s he smelling from him. His Omega scent.

An Original’s Omega scent.

_But that's impossible. He’s clearly human right now how the hell does he have an Omega scent._

The blonde haired boy’s eyes began to scrunch a bit as if trying to see Jimin’s face clearer, as if there was something wrong or something he couldn’t understand.

All of a sudden Yoongi starts to feel an aching pain in his head. It was throbbing and it took a lot out of Yoongi to not shout how much it hurt. His hands lifted to grab onto his head and small groans escaped his mouth.

“Are you okay,” Jimin asks desperately searching at what could be wrong with him.

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Yoongi lies.

_Fuck. Not here._

Jimin reaches out for Yoongi’s shoulder and after a mere touch Yoongi’s head turns to look at him. The eyes looking back towards Jimin were cold and tense leaving a shiver run up his spine.

A second passed and Yoongi’s gaze never left Jimin’s face.

Jimin feeling uncomfortable then asks, “Are you okay, Yoongi?”

Looking back at Jimin, the edge of the blonde boy’s mouth twitched to a grin and a small chuckle escaped his mouth.

“Yoongi?” Jimin repeated questioningly.

Yoongi’s hands then shot up and pinned Jimin to the bed, a smirk drawn all over his lips, before his nose dives inside the crane of Jimin’s neck right on top of his bandaged wound.

Jimin could feel himself stiffen at the sensation of Yoongi on top of him.

“To think you were an Omega all along,” Yoongi mouthed over his neck, inhaling another breath of Jimin’s scent.

His voice carried huskiness to it; it was low and aggressive. Menacing and almost threatening. It was almost attractive.

There was something different about the way Yoongi made Jimin feel. One minute ago, Jimin felt nothing but curiosity and comfort at the thought of the kind gesture the boy had made by just coming to see him, but now he was afraid. He was afraid and even a bit aroused? There was something about the way he spoke to him that made him feel uneasy and attracted at the same time.

Jimin could feel Yoongi’s lips trace the skin on his neck and his breath caught in his throat.

“W-what are you doing?”

“You smell so good,” Yoongi moaned, “I want more.”

And that was when Jimin froze underneath Yoongi’s touch. It was those words. The same words Jackson used.

Yoongi could see and feel the shift in Jimin. His eyes locked on him trying to somehow figure out what had overcome the Omega.

As he moved his lips up his neck, his nose touched the bandaged area and he could smell _him_.

The guy who placed his mark on Jimin, the man who had the audacity to claim the boy Yoongi now wanted for himself.

With one hand he removed the sheets that covered Jimin’s body. Jimin’s legs curved inwards and his arms above him stiffened as if trying to hide, feeling exposed now that there was no blanket to stand in between Yoongi and himself.

“Who did this to you?” Yoongi’s face turned serious.

Jimin tried looking away but there was a pulling sensation that didn't let him. He couldn’t stop looking at Yoongi. It was like a magnetic pull that kept his face from looking anywhere but just at him. And he really did try.

_What’s going on? Why is he doing this?_

Jimin wanted to say something. Anything. But the sensation of Yoongi’s breath near his lips kept his mouth shut. He couldn't open his lips; they were too scared at the thought of breathing in the small breaths that Yoongi was exhaling over him.

_What’s wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this?_

He wanted to say the name of the person who did this to him but he couldn’t…

He squeezed his eyes shut, his thoughts going back to that moment when Jackson had him trapped in the restroom; the moment Jackson had his teeth sunk into his skin. Then the pain came at him all at once, just like when he would try to think about that moment at the hospital with his uncle.

Why did it hurt him so much?

“Don’t close your eyes while I’m talking to you,” Yoongi growled, “Answer me.”

As if on command, Jimin’s eyes opened and his mouth opened wanting to say something but his breath got caught somewhere and the pain came again.

“I’m sorry, I…” Jimin began but he soon felt fingers wrap around his jaw turning his head to keep his eyes from leaving the gaze of his guest.

A smell started filling inside Jimin’s nostrils. It was that smell of green. Green plants, green nature. A refreshing and almost soothing scent. The pain began to drift away as he felt his body calming itself.

But it was only calming for a second until it hit him again, but much stronger. The scent was overfilling him and the position they were in made it hard for him to move away. The scent began to burn his insides and he could feel himself growing hard underneath his pants.

_What the hell?!_

His legs closed tight trying so hard not to make it obvious just how aroused he was getting. Yoongi couldn’t see him like that!

Yoongi’s nose brushed against his, and he could feel his cheeks burn up. He’s never been this close to someone…

He breathed in the smell more and he realized it was coming from Yoongi himself. He swallowed hard as Jimin’s eyes settled on Yoongi’s lips. They twitched into an amused smile. He was enjoying his reaction.

“You like it don’t you?” Yoongi’s eyes rested on Jimin’s. “The way I make you feel. The way my touch sends shivers down your spine. The way I can turn you on.”

Yoongi pressed his body against Jimin, placing himself between Jimin’s legs and slowly swaying his hips onto his groin.

“I can make you feel so good,” Yoongi whispered.

Jimin turned his head, trying but failing to subdue a moan from escaping at Yoongi’s rough whisper.

With Jimin’s head exposing the wrapped wound on his neck again, Yoongi’s gaze directed towards it. Looking at it for a moment, the smirk on his face was replaced with a frown.

“I don’t like it.”

“What?” Jimin’s eyes shot out towards Yoongi lingering on top of him.

“His smell. It’s faint but I can smell it on your wound. The smell of another Alpha on you makes me sick. Should I erase it with my own scent?”

Yoongi let his own tongue lick the top of Jimin’s bandaged area and even when his tongue didn't touch skin, Jimin could feel the sensation so perfectly.

“No, please stop.” Jimin finally had the courage to say.

“Tell me did you like him on you? Of course you did. An Omega like yourself would like any Alpha on you, wouldn’t you?”

The anger was evident in his voice and suddenly his hand slid down to his neck, gripping firmly onto him, his fingers just above the bandaged wound. His hands felt cold on his skin and a small pain inched from his neck the moment he felt Yoongi’s hand squeeze a bit.

“Y-yoongi,” Jimin breathed out right before he felt his last breath be taken away. Yoongi’s hand was blocking any air from entering his lungs the tighter he started squeezing Jimin’s throat.

He began to feel Yoongi’s knee inching its way closer up between his legs, parting them wider. His knee stopped once he reached his groin, and although Jimin was afraid, his body wasn’t reacting the way he felt.

His body wanted more. Something about Yoongi was making him not think straight.

Jimin could feel his heart beat faster. Sweat slid across his temples and the thought of what would happen next didn’t… _couldn’t_ leave his mind. He could see Yoongi eyeing his neck, specifically the bandaged wound underneath his hand that was slowly turning red with his blood, as the strain of Yoongi’s grip was slowly opening his wound again.

“Please…stop,” Jimin fidgeted, one hand grabbing onto Yoongi’s hand on his throat and the other grasping at the fabric of blankets underneath him trying to control his own urges for the male on top of him to continue.

“You’re mine from now on,” Yoongi whispered against his ear, “My Omega.”

Tears began forming in his eyes and Jimin didn’t know what to do. A small whimper came from inside his throat and instantaneously, Yoongi’s grip on his neck loosened and his eyes stared into him with horror and shame written all over his face.

Yoongi let go jumping back and falling to the floor behind him.

Jimin could finally feel his lungs expand as he took in that first long and fresh breath of air. A series of coughs suddenly came from him and he kept his hand rested on his neck, trying to soothe the pain of Yoongi’s previous grip on him.

Yoongi tried to hasten himself up but couldn’t as he tripped over his own two feet to the floor again, “I…I’m, I’m so sorry. I didn’t, I didn’t want to…I didn’t want to hurt you! Please, I’m so sorry!”

His face was distraught and for a second, Jimin didn’t know what to do. He was scared of him but the way Yoongi sounded made it seem like he didn’t know what had gone into him himself. He too was surprised.

The more Jimin coughed and looked at Yoongi, the more he saw the regret in his eyes. His eyes.

They were different. Different from the way his eyes had looked at him earlier.

_They were…sad?_

And not because of what he had just done. No. They were sad about something else, something that’s been there for a long time.

The Yoongi in front of him wasn’t the same person that had been choking him just one minute ago. There was nothing aggressive about this stranger anymore; there was only hesitance and sadness.

The door flew open in that instant and there at the door stood Namjoon, his face full of anger and his eyes glaring at the scene in front of him. Yoongi on the floor, with an expression of worry and Jimin still on the bed, his neck slowly turning red from the opening wound underneath the bandages.

Jimin could hear a growl under his dad’s voice, “Get the hell out of my house.”

He had never heard him sound so menacing. He’s been angry before but never like this. But there was something familiar about his tone, Jimin thought.

That menacing tone was the same one Yoongi had used before.

Hoseok dashed by Namjoon and was right next to Jimin in an instant.

“I’m sorry, I…I didn’t mean to hurt him. Jimin…I’m so sorry, please…believe me, I—,” Yoongi pleaded before Hoseok cut him off.

“Stay the hell away from Jimin if you don’t want me to bite your head off right now,” Hoseok growled towards him.

Jimin looked at Hoseok next to him and the anger that displayed on his face was unrecognizable to him. Hoseok’s eyes turned a shade red and Jimin couldn’t help but stare.

Namjoon then grabbed him by the arm and pulled Yoongi out the door as Jin and Taetae ran into the room, expressions filled with worry and concern.

“My poor ChimChim! What happened?!” Jin cried out to him as he wrapped his arms around Jimin.

“Yeah, are you okay?!” Taetae looked at him upset showing in his eyes.

“I…I don't know,” Jimin whispered as his hand lowered itself from his neck wound and gripped onto the material of shirt on his chest. A flinch of pain throbbing for a moment there, he took a deep breath.

“What did he do to me?” He whispered.

Jimin couldn’t quite understand why exactly his chest hurt, but it felt like something was missing. Like something was just taken away from him and he missed it so much.

Taehyung saw the way Jimin stared at his lap, breathing heavily and gripping onto himself. The stench of Alpha all over him.

Taehyung knew that Jimin was getting that same feeling he would feel all the time. The feeling he felt whenever Hoseok would wrap his arms around him and then suddenly when those very arms disappeared the ache would begin. Jimin’s wolf was begging for the one thing he missed.

His Alpha.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you guys think of this chapter!
> 
> I promise Jungkook will appear in the next chapter lol 
> 
> The drama will only get spicier when Jungkook comes in haha
> 
> ***Oh and just to promote myself a little hehe You guys should definitely try reading my other work called Blood Root, it's a Jikook and Yoonmin fic with a bit of sci-fi elements(?). (the end-game hasn't been decided for that one either because I ship Jimin with both of them so hard, it's always difficult to decide lol)


	5. Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy~

He kicked a pebble he walked passed by in order to distract himself from the misery he was feeling inside. The thought of what he could’ve done kept clouding inside his brain. When he woke up he had been _choking_ Jimin. He could’ve killed him!

Yoongi could still feel Jimin’s skin under his palms, the sensation of his bandage on his own skin as he squeezed the life out of him.

He was terrified at what the Alpha inside him was capable of doing. He was scared whether the next time, he came face to face with Jimin, if there even was a next time, if his Alpha would try and take over and hurt Jimin again.

But all this fear only mustered into frustration and anger at himself. Why couldn’t he just control him, like any other Alpha can control their wolf inside them?

Ever since his youngest brother, Woozi, was killed long ago the Alpha inside him has been growing stronger and has been out of his control. Yoongi has had to deal with a split personality without the knowledge of what he does when the Alpha or wolf takes control.

It feels like there are two persons living inside his body and it’s turned him into an introvert. Always keeping to himself and blocking people away. Always staying home laying in bed listening to music instead of being out trying to make new friends. Yoongi has come to fear people, afraid that something they’ll say might trigger the wolf inside him and let him loose, taking over his body.

He doesn’t want that. He’s always afraid of what he could do; afraid of hurting the people close to him. So he has chosen to steer away from people that just might become the next targets of his wolf.

The only person he allows to stay by his side is his brother, Youngjae. Youngjae has become the only person Yoongi had ever needed in his life. If anything were to happen to him, Yoongi wouldn’t know how he’d ever be able to live his life without him.

Yoongi walks along the sidewalk heading for the school to meet with his brother Youngjae to walk home together, until he notices a group of guys circling around a boy right in front of the school gates.

Yoongi was too far to notice who the guys were but as he walked closer, the voices started to clear up for him to understand that they weren’t friends with the kid they circled.

“So when were you going to introduce yourself to us? You know you gotta show us respect since you’re new in this school? You don’t wanna get on our bad side right?”

The voice speaking was coming from a boy dressed in black pants and a white t-shirt. His black beanie covered the black hair underneath it. The two guys next to him were dressed casually like him, with graphic shirts on them and sporting their own beanies on top of their red and blonde hair.

The boy in white then came closer to the kid and started grabbing onto his shirt, pushing him to the floor. The two behind him, started laughing and the blonde begins to kick the kid’s foot away from him, shoving it roughly.

After a second glance at the group of guys, they moved just a bit for him to finally get a good look at the kid they had been encircling.

_Youngjae._

Realizing the real identity of the boy, it stirred the Alpha inside him. He was angry. Yoongi could feel the anger, the hateful desire to kill every single one of them for laying a hand on his brother. For once he couldn’t agree more with the wolf.

The distant memory of Woozi came into his mind, replaying the moment he couldn’t protect him when he needed him the most. His cries for help, his tears, and all the blood.

Yoongi shook his head away from it and the pain came. He froze and felt it throbbing in his temple. He knew the Alpha wanted to take over and protect his brother. It was he who was flashing Yoongi the memories. He was reminding Yoongi why the Alpha was created, why this other side of him needed to take over.

So he wouldn’t make the same mistake again and watch the only brother he had left die.

So that's exactly what Yoongi did. He gave in. He let the Alpha have his body.

It only took the Alpha inside of him a second before he was able to feel him take over. The moment the Alpha took control it only took him half a second for his fist to come flying towards the boy in white, making him hit the concrete.

At the sudden surprise of the new kid, the blonde friend calls out, “What the fuck?! Jungkook!”

The redhead then looks at Yoongi and tries to step forward to send him a punch back, but then a growl escapes Yoongi’s lips, releasing the Alpha pheromones announcing his status as an Alpha. At the smell, the redhead steps back and then turns back to look at his friend, Jungkook, on the floor.

Yoongi sniffs the air realizing that he was dealing with one of each status. The redhead was a Beta, the blonde was an Omega, and the one they called Jungkook was an Alpha.

_The Beta and Omega wouldn’t dare cross with me._

That meant the only person he had to deal with was the Alpha, the one who touched his brother.

“Yoongi hyung!” He heard Youngjae call out to him from behind.

Youngjae stood up and saw his older brother glaring at the guy who had been messing with him since they both got out of class. It only took him a minute to realize that the guy in front of him wasn’t his real brother. Yoongi wouldn’t do something like this. It was the Alpha.

A chuckle left Jungkook’s mouth as he looked up at the guy who had punched him out of nowhere.

“Oh so you must be the other new guy, I heard about,” Jungkook comments as he massages where Yoongi had punched him on the jaw.

“Stay the hell away from my brother.” Yoongi growled.

The pheromones were hitting Jungkook’s nostrils with full force. Jungkook knew what Yoongi was doing. He was trying to make him submit to him, announcing that he is the stronger Alpha, but Jungkook wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction.

_There is no one stronger than me._

“I’m sorry but you clearly don’t know who I am,” Jungkook stands on his feet and walks closer to Yoongi eyeing the way Yoongi kept his glare and kept his stance in place. “You’re in my territory. I’m the Alpha of this school not you.”

Jungkook releases his own pheromones trying to battle out the scent that Yoongi was giving off. The amount of Alpha scent in the air started to bring in the attraction of other students that had been passing by.

Yugyeom, who was standing next to Jungkook, couldn’t help but feel comforted by the smell Jungkook was giving off. He loved the way Jungkook would release his Alpha scent, it would send him into frenzy if they weren’t in public. Yugyeom knew that Jungkook was right. He was the Alpha of this territory and this new guy, Yoongi, wasn’t going to change that.

Yugyeom, looked over at Bambam who was on Jungkook’s other side. The red hair he was trying out covered half of his eyes. Yugyeom couldn’t help but hold a bit of anger at him for not going ahead and punching the new guy just because he was scared of the Alpha scent in him.

“You honestly think that you’re going to make me believe that someone like you is the Alpha of this place? Please if I knew this area was in need of an Alpha I would’ve come here sooner and taken you out already. What a shame that this place is being represented by a weakling of an Alpha like you,” Yoongi smirked.

This stung a cord in Jungkook and shoved Yoongi in front of him. “Say that again, I dare you. I’ll show you your real place in this school,” he growled at him.

“Yoongi stop,” Youngjae whispered behind his brother, afraid that something was going to happen.

“Hey! I think it’s time for you to walk away.” A voice interrupted Youngjae’s thoughts when he looked to the side to see two boys coming their way.

A tall young man walked in front of Yoongi and glared down at Jungkook. “Maybe _you_ should be the one to know your place,” he growled.

Jungkook looked up to see that the boy standing up to him, the only one who would dare stand up to him, was someone he has had the chance to cross with multiple times.

“DK…nice seeing you around,” Jungkook tensed in his place. Even he being a junior in high school wasn’t afraid of anyone, not even his senior, DK, but he knew not to let his guard down with him around.

DK was another Alpha just like him and out of everyone in the school; he was the only one who squared up with him. Who dared to go against him, who wasn’t afraid of taking a punch, a bite. And the fact that DK had his younger Beta brother Hoseok going up against him too wasn’t all that great either.

They’ve gotten into brawls in their human forms, hell even in their wolf forms. And every single time DK was proving to be an Alpha that actually had a chance at beating him, which was getting Jungkook more on the edge of anger.

Jungkook looked next to him and there stood the boy that always stuck around DK, S.Coups, the Beta that always interfered whenever he and DK got into fights.

Yoongi eyed the two strangers that had interrupted them and he could smell the Alpha and Beta scents that were coming off from them.

DK eyed Yugyeom next to Jungkook and a slight growl came from under his chest. Jungkook noticed this and he stepped in front of Yugyeom shielding him if DK had any motive to attack.

“Don’t think I don't know about what you did to Jimin in school the other day,” DK glared at Yugyeom.

At the mention of Jimin’s name, it was like someone had called for Yoongi’s name. He turned to look at DK and Yugyeom who were still glaring at each other.

“Taehyung told me about how before he was attacked in school, he had come with bruises all over him during lunch. It was you wasn’t it?” DK accused him.

“He had it coming!” Yugyeom shot back.

At this confirmation, Yoongi’s chest tightened in anger.

_What?! He covered Jimin in bruises. I’m going to kill him! How dare he hurt what’s mine._

A growl escaped Yoongi’s lips and he stepped forward toward Jungkook’s direction as he stood in front of the culprit who dared to lay his hands on Jimin.

S.Coups looked over at Yoongi and Youngjae and put his arm out in case the Alpha decided to make a move against Jungkook. He didn’t want anyone to get into a brawl right now, especially with Jungkook.

Noticing Yoongi’s action, Jungkook glared at Yoongi and growled back at him, daring him to come closer and lift a finger at his friend. Jungkook wasn’t afraid to go head on with a complete stranger no matter how older he was, no matter how intimidating he made himself to be.

“Why the hell, would he have it coming?!” Yoongi yelled towards Yugyeom.

Yugyeom looked at the Alpha in front of him and for a moment he felt his mouth open to respond, but just as quickly he closed it, afraid of what he was going to announce.

The fact that it was because he hated Jimin with every piece of his being. The fact that he was jealous over the way Jungkook flirted with him whenever he would see him. The fact that ever since Jimin came into that school, Jungkook didn’t give him the attention he used to give him.

He had been frustrated and he let it out on Jimin.

Youngjae had stood behind his older brother and was grateful that the shorter of the two strangers who had come to help them was holding Yoongi back, preventing him from doing anything too drastic.

Yet at the sight of what was going on, he noticed the way Yugyeom had been fidgeting in place, the way his anger dissipated into a frown when he had quickly taken a glance at Jungkook who had his back to him guarding him from Yoongi.

He had seen the fear in his face when he realized that what he could say might get someone angry and that person was specifically the person protecting him.

“Well I’m waiting!” Yoongi yelled, but that wasn’t really Yoongi, Youngjae knew. It was the Alpha that had taken over him. What Youngjae didn’t understand was the reason why the Alpha had come to sound so protective over the boy when he shouldn’t even know him.

_Unless…The Alpha had made himself known to Jimin._

“Hey! Back off!” Jungkook warned Yoongi. “Why the hell would you care about a guy like Jimin? Have you even met the guy; you haven’t even been in the school for a couple days. Why would you care about him?”

Yoongi lowered his gaze and breathed in hard, trying to control his actions. He knew that it was probable that Youngjae didn’t know, but his brother had been subconsciously releasing his own Beta scent, but not just any scent, it was the smell of fear and worry. Yoongi knew that his brother was scared that he was going to do something the _real_ Yoongi would regret and fear.

He was trying to calm himself down for his brother’s sake.

At Yoongi’s silence Jungkook smirked fascinated by the interest the new guy was showing in a pipsqueak like Jimin. What was so special about the kid anyways? He wasn’t the first person that had reacted like that over Jimin when hearing about what Yugyeom had done towards the boy.

After Jackson’s brother, Bambam, had told him the news he had also threatened Yugyeom to stay away from Jimin. Why was everyone so suddenly interested in protecting little Jiminie? It was normal for DK, S.Coups, and Hoseok to be like that since they always protected him, but why would the new kid and even Jackson be interested?

Of course, Jungkook had always thought Jimin was a cute guy who was fun to tease and play with just to mess around, but this sudden interest by everyone was eating at his curiosity. He wanted in at whatever was happening with Jimin.

“Hmm, not talking? Maybe I should ask Jimin myself what your relationship with him is? I bet I can make him tell me,” Jungkook couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden brief but very evident anger flickering in Yoongi’s eyes.

“Stay the hell away from him,” Yoongi growls.

“Oh see I’m glad you say that, because when you tell me to stay away I just flinch at the opportunity to do the exact opposite.”

“You little—”

“What’s so special about this guy? Could it be the same reason as to why that guy bit him? The rumor about that spread fast.”

DK’s eyes grew wide, “What? Do you know who did it?”

“You don’t know?” Jungkook’s eyes shifted to the taller man.

“And you do?” Yoongi shot back.

“Of course, he’s a good buddy of mine,” a smirk and a small chuckle escaped Jungkook’s lips. “I honestly didn’t think that piece of shit would actually do it…”

“Who was it?” DK let out, stepping forward in front of Yoongi towards Jungkook’s direction.

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you, _hyung_?” Jungkook retorts. Emphasizing the word hyung, Jungkook was provoking the older boy to break. He was provoking him to fight him just like all the other times.

It was the pain and sting of a fist that blocked away those thoughts as he made contact with the concrete floor a second time. Jungkook’s eyes flashed red growing wide open looking back at the man that dared hit him twice. Yoongi stood above him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, his own eyes red as he flashed his teeth before him.

A growl rose from underneath Jungkook’s throat and Yoongi retorted the same.

“Look here you little puppy, you’re going to fucking tell me who the fuck did that to Jimin!”

Jungkook glared at Yoongi not letting himself submit to the older Alpha above him. He submitted to no one and Yoongi wasn’t going to be the first. Tasting the blood that was now dripping at the corner of his lip, the glare in his eyes slowly faded away and a smirk on his expression replaced it.

The more content and “happy” Jungkook seemed the more it irked Yoongi to look at the boy.

_Why the hell was he smiling?!_

Yoongi sends him another blow to the face and Jungkook laughs as he hits the floor, annoying Yoongi.

DK pulls Yoongi back as he was about to send him a third blow. “That’s enough!”

Yoongi shoves his hand away from his arm, “You don’t touch me!”

“Hyung! I think you should listen to him. We should go.” Youngjae was all too aware of the things that could possibly happen if Yoongi’s Alpha wasn’t being checked. His Alpha had anger issues that could potentially get them both into trouble, but even so the thought of how Yoongi would react if his Alpha self did something horrible while he was in control would devastate him and lock himself up in the hole he was creating for himself.

He had just convinced his older brother to have them move to a town where they could go to school with other wolves, to be with their own kind and it took a lot in Yoongi to finally agree with him. If this were to happen, if something happened here because of his Alpha then Yoongi wouldn’t forgive himself and he’d go back to being the quiet and isolated brother he turned himself into.

He couldn’t let that happen again. He already lost one brother; he wasn’t going to lose another.

Youngjae began to pull on his brother’s sleeve but Yoongi was frozen in place, grounding himself in his position.

“Let’s go hyung, please,” Youngjae pleaded.

S.Coups could see the worry in the young boy’s face. There was fear all over his expression, so he tried to help his pleads. “He’s right, you shouldn’t try to get into trouble with Jungkook. He’s only trying to get under your skin, don’t listen to him.”

Youngjae turned to S.Coups giving him a small grin in thanks for his support.

Yoongi looked back at the three whose eyes were on him, trying to predict whether he was going to listen to him or not. The boys behind Jungkook were ready to attack back if Yoongi decided to give Jungkook another blow to the face.

Finally giving up, Yoongi lets go of Jungkook. The boy stands composing himself, brushing the area where Yoongi had held onto him.

“You know this whole anger issue you have when it comes to Jimin is interesting. Maybe I should see where all that comes from. You like him don’t you?” Jungkook chuckles, “Maybe I should I put an eye on him and see what’s so good about this guy.”

“Jungkook!” DK calls for Jungkook to stop. Looking at DK, Jungkook only sighs, “Fine, I guess I’ll stop since you’re here. You always ruin the fun, DK. Why aren’t you more like your brother. If it was him here, he would’ve let him fight me and he would’ve joined.”

“I know. So it’s a good thing it was me here, and not him. We don’t want you making anymore trouble now do we?”

At that Jungkook and the two boys behind him, start walking away.

Youngjae turns to DK and S.Coups who were still looking at Jungkook and his friends. “Thank you for helping us. I’m afraid it would’ve been worse if you guys weren’t here.”

“It’s no problem, I’m glad DK and I were walking nearby to see this and stop it before it got any worse,” S.Coups smiled back at him.

“He’s right, Yoongi was it?” DK turned to Yoongi who was still holding two fists by his side. “You shouldn’t let Jungkook get to you like that. He’s known for provoking the anger out of you in order to stir up trouble. It’s what he likes to do. He likes to play with people, using their ugly side against them.”

Youngjae still holding onto his brother’s sleeve can feel his brother starting to calm himself down. The tension in his arms was draining and the fists that were there were finally loosening.

“Yeah I could see that.” Yoongi comments.

“Yeah, and since you’re another Alpha, that means you’re another threat to him.”

“Ha, is he scared another Alpha is going to put him in his place?” Yoongi smirks, looking at the now fading figures of Jungkook and his friends.

“To be honest, yeah,” DK responds, “He’s always felt threatened with me and a few other Alphas in the school so he constantly tries to show that he’s the stronger and higher Alpha.”

“That little pup? Stronger than me? Ha, don’t make me laugh. I have things like him for breakfast.”

“Don’t underestimate him. He’s young and foolish sometimes, but he still is one of the strongest Alphas in this school,” S.Coups added.

Yoongi looked over to S.Coups and now that he finally relaxed enough to look at the boy, he saw that the kid didn’t look much of a threat. He was taller than Yoongi but he wasn’t slim, and the baby face he carried on his expression didn’t scare him and he couldn’t even come to think of anyone that would be scared of the boy.

_What kind of Beta would try to scare him talking about the other Alpha?_

To Yoongi, they were nothing to him.

“A Beta like you shouldn’t be talking like that to an Alpha like me,” Yoongi growled.

“Yoongi,” Youngjae whispered to him, trying to stop him from saying anything more that would provoke the strangers that helped them.

S.Coups nostrils flared, clearly angered at the provocation coming from the new Alpha. DK’s hand pushed him back when he was about to step forward.

“Yoongi, S.Coups here is trying to help you, don’t make him your enemy. He’s a Beta but with your little self control, S.Coups is not someone you want to mess with,” DK warns Yoongi.

“I’d like to see him try,” Yoongi replies.

“I’m not going to let you threaten my Beta, Yoongi. I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. We helped you because you guys don’t know Jungkook but if you mess with my pack, I’ll personally put you in your place,” DK glared at him.

Yoongi and Youngjae could smell the Alpha pheromones coming off from him, warning both of them to back off. A growl started settling in Yoongi’s throat and Youngjae begins to look back and forth between his brother and the taller Alpha.

Before anything happens Youngjae steps in between the two Alphas and lowers his head in front of the taller male.

“Youngjae, stop—“ Yoongi begins but is interrupted by Youngjae’s voice.

“I’m sorry Alpha, please forgive my brother, he didn’t mean any of it,” Youngjae pleads.

S.Coups glare is relaxed as he gazes at the young brown-haired boy. Youngjae had lowered his head but not just at DK, but at him too. Youngjae was submitting to them, acknowledging their higher status.

As Youngjae peeks up, his eyes look for S.Coups. It was there, when S.Coups realized the smell of Beta pheromones coming from him. The smell of submission and the smell of something sweet.

Something that makes him inhale further, wanting more of it.

S.Coups wanted to taste it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! 
> 
> I love reading the comments and it gets me writing chapters a lot quicker since I see how much people enjoy the story! I really like hearing what you guys think about it! Please let me know what you think of the characters so far! 
> 
> Idk when the next chapter will be up but that will depend on you guys on the comment section LOL
> 
> Oh and just to let you know, there will finally be some jikook moments in the next chapter (hopefully that gives people some incentive to comment haha)
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this came out super late! And it's also super short.
> 
> This being said I wanted to let you guys know that I've decided to change the way I updated the chapters, since I realize that it's a little harder for me to get really long chapters done. So I'm thinking of updating only smaller chapters from now on since that would be much easier for me.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sure there will be some questions and hopefully I can answer them in the next coming chapters.

 

 

Jimin could feel the stares of the rest of the students walking past him. Their eyes were locking on the wound placed neatly on his neck.

The bandages were still there but he could slowly start feeling the wound close. It hurt less.

It’s been a couple of days since he was attacked and in that time he had been going through so many changes. Each day he was scared of what the next change would be.

He started with flash nightmares in his sleep, waking up soaked in sweat screaming his lungs out until Namjoon would enter the room and calm him down with his Alpha voice and pheromones.

Jin explained to him that Alpha pheromones always helped a person calm down if they were an Omega. So seeing that they worked on him only proved that he would be an Omega when he completed his transformation.

It had both excited and nerved everyone to know this new information since it would only make life a lot tougher for Jimin.

On another day he would wake up in pain, seeing his nails turn to claws and his eyes change gold and it wasn’t until Namjoon again calmed him down.

For the last couple of days, he had been spending more time with Namjoon and avoiding Jin all together. Whether it’s because of him changing into an Omega or just the fact that some part of him couldn’t help but still feel hurt over Jin’s decision of lying to him, he didn’t know.

The only air he’s breathed of the outside world was the air on his front porch, where he would sit down for hours staring at the empty streets, contemplating whether it would be a good idea to return back to school.

Taehyung had told him this would happen, his parents had told him he didn’t have to go back to the school if he didn’t want to. But Jimin knew he couldn’t run forever. He couldn’t just leave everything and show he was scared to all those kids who wanted to see that.

He wanted to prove them wrong.

He wanted to show everyone that the kid they always bullied wasn’t always the scared kid they thought him to be.

It took everything in him to finally get the courage to walk through the school gates. If it weren’t for Taehyung by his side, he probably wouldn’t have gained that courage in the first place.

Before they left their house, Taehyung had assured him that he would stay by his side the entire time and if he wasn’t there then Hoseok or Mark would be to make sure he was safe.

Now Mark had come to visit him after Yoongi’s visit, and it was safe to say that he could trust his friend. Hoseok had mentioned how Mark had been the only one outside of the royal and guardian family that knew about his situation. They trusted him and so Jimin knew he could trust him too.

Yet one of the things that Jimin had been wondering about for awhile was the fact that at some point he would end up meeting Yoongi again.

The way he acted in his room was both weird and terrifying. One moment he thought he could trust the boy, he thought he found him endearing and the next, Yoongi acted like a completely different person.

Someone who was willing to hurt him.

Jimin was now sitting down in his chair listening to the wild antics of the students next to him while the teacher tried her best to get the class to listen to her. It was only a minute until someone walking back from the restroom passed by him and flicked a small piece of paper on top of his desk.

Eyeing the folded piece of paper at the corner of his desk, he looked towards the kid that had passed it to him. He didn’t turn around and gave his attention fully to the front of the room.

There was nothing that showed the note was from him but actually from someone else.

Jimin took the piece in his hands and unfolding it, he read the words.

_Meet me on the roof._

He turned his head in different directions trying to see if anyone was looking at him, or if there was a chance that someone there might be behind the note.

Today was his first day back in school and he was already getting notes like this. Could it be from Taehyung or Hoseok? Had something gone wrong?

He eyed Mark who was sitting in the front of the class completely oblivious to him receiving the note.

Could it be Jackson? He was scared to find out, but he also was curious to know who had sent the note. He knew it would be a bad idea to walk out of the classroom by himself.

The last time he did that, he ended up in a hospital. So in other words, the best thing to do was stay in class where his friend Mark could take care of him.

But curiosity gained the best of him.

After being excused to go to the restroom, he walked the halls ending at the staircase that led to the rooftop. Stopping at the door to the roof, he took a deep breath and walked through.

The breeze hit him gently as he looked around trying to find anyone there but it was empty. There was no sign of the sender of the note.

Before he had time to turn around he felt the weight of arms wrap around his shoulder, lips brushing against his right ear.

“It’s been awhile, Jiminie,” Jungkook smirked, cocking his head to the side as it rested on Jimin’s shoulder. The moment Jimin stiffened underneath him, Jungkook tightened his hold around him.

“Jungkook,” Jimin gasped turning his head to glance at him.

“Aww, Jiminie is that the way you’re going to say hi to me when I missed you so much?!” Jungkook whined.

Jimin getting out of his hold, turned towards him and Jungkook stood with a pout on his face. If he wasn’t the scary bully everyone in the school knew him as, he might actually seem really cute to him. Yet the image he carried in the school wasn’t enough to stop Jimin to always feel that small ounce of a tingling sensation whenever Jungkook was around.

He knew Jungkook was bad news and he was probably playing with his emotions, but Jimin had always fallen for Jungkook’s flirtatious manners.

The way Jungkook would pout and search for his hiding face, whenever Jimin looked away or the way Jungkook would grab him from behind and wrap his arms around him whenever he tried to scare Jimin.

It was those little things that slowly crept up on Jimin, and before he realized it he would start searching for it whenever Jungkook wasn’t around. It was when he wasn’t around when Jimin was scared, because it was Jungkook’s friends who always messed with him, who always hurt him.

Now things were different.

He knew what Jungkook was in reality and he knew he should really fear Jungkook, because not only was Jungkook the school bully but he was also a dangerous werewolf. Jungkook took a deep breath through his nostrils and smelled the sweet scent coming off of Jimin.

“Wow, I get why everyone is going all crazy over you these days,” Jungkook chuckled. “You’re an Original. Why am I just finding out now?”

Jimin’s eyes open wide seeing how Jungkook had figured out what he was. Taehyung always told him that things would be different when people found out he was royalty, so he could only worry how Jungkook would change with the knowledge.

Sure he had never physically hurt Jimin before, but would he now? Jimin took a step back and looked elsewhere, trying to avoid his eyes.

“Are you that scared of me?” Jimin hears Jungkook say towards him with a smile.

It took Jimin a moment of hesitation before he asks, “Why did you call me up here?”

“I wanted to see what was so great about you these days that you’re making everyone become your protector. You even got that new blonde kid fighting for you.”

“Blonde kid?” Jimin took a moment to think of whom he was talking about, until the image of Yoongi popped into his head. “Yoongi?”

“Even the way you say names is cute,” Jungkook chuckled. “When are you and I going to be a thing, Jiminie?”

“What?”

Jungkook began to laugh. He always loved to tease Jimin.

Ever since he had first met him, Jimin always seemed like the easiest target for him, but it was his innocence that grabbed his attention. It made him want to tease him in a different manner.

While he beat up other kids at school, he beat Jimin differently. He played with him. Whenever he would flirt with Jimin, he could always see the way Jimin would blush, the way his words affected him.

It was fun to see it.

Maybe it was the fact that everyone else hated him. The fact that other kids only saw him as the human everyone thought he really was and so had decided to make Jimin the target of all their frustrations. The fact that because everyone wanted to hurt him and it was Jungkook that actually gave him the opposite reaction.

Jungkook always found a way to make Jimin blush, make his heart race, steal his breath away. He toyed with his emotions unlike everyone else.

It was also a plus to see the way his friends always get routed up whenever they’d see him with Jimin.

Now he was looking at Jimin in a different light.

The way everyone, who was strong enough to smell it from him, was seeing him.

Jimin was an Original, he was royalty. Jimin would be his way into the high elite.

He’d have to thank Jackson for that. Biting him jumpstarted his transformation into a werewolf and now he could smell the Original scent on him. He could smell the Omega he was going to be.

Other wolves would want him, just like that Yoongi guy, just like Jackson was going to try to claim him, but he was going to stop that from ever happening.

Jungkook patted the hair on Jimin’s head.

“You’re going to be mine,” Jungkook smiled a bunny smile at him.

“What?” Jimin looked confused.

“Jackson is going to want you for himself.”

Jimin’s eyes grew wide with fear at the mention of his attacker’s name. “You know about him?”

“Yeah, I do, but don’t worry he won’t have you because the one who’s going to claim you is me.”

“You’re going to claim me?” Jimin asks. He could feel his heart pounding faster as he could still feel Jungkook’s hand resting on top of his head. It was something he shouldn’t be feeling.

The way Jungkook looked at him with predatory eyes, the way his tongue licked his own top lip and the way he cocked his head to the side as he watched Jimin’s reaction made his heart skip a beat. It made him want to hold his breath.

He didn’t know why.

Sure Jungkook has done things to make him feel butterflies in his stomach before but he knew never to trust it, since he knew Jungkook’s intentions. It was just to hurt him.

With one last smile, Jungkook leans forward until his lips are brushing against Jimin’s ear.

“Yeah, so don’t let any other guy touch you. It’ll get me jealous and you don’t want to see me jealous.”

Jungkook began walking to the door of the rooftop, leaving Jimin behind. The smile on his face never left him.

He finally found his way out of the bottom ranking his family was humiliated with. He could finally rise in status and relieve his mother of the awful shaming she had to endure most of her life.

Jungkook would no longer have to prove his dominance over other Alphas in the school or anywhere for that matter. He was going to prove it by claiming Jimin as his own.

This one thing would get rid of the history his family had. It would give him the power he’s always wanted.

Jimin was going to be his way out of the slums.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments about what you think!


	7. To Forgive or Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is super late but I finally have this up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

 

Yoongi couldn’t stand it.

He could smell Jungkook’s sent coming off Jimin from across the room. And if he couldn’t stand it, then he was sure the Alpha inside him was struggling to keep still.

He didn’t want it to bother him, he tried to maintain his self-control but the Alpha wolf wanted to be unchained.

His fingers dug into the wood of his chair and he could feel his own fingertips daggering itself with splinters.

This was the last place he wanted to make a scene but his wolf wasn’t going to let him off easy. And since his brother wasn’t around to stop him if something happen, he didn’t know what he was capable of doing. In a room full of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas that were all considered a threat to his Omega, it was possible the Alpha wolf inside him would cause trouble.

He turned to take a peek at Jimin across the room and for a quick second he thought he saw him looking back only to find him staring at the board. But it was too late already. Yoongi saw.

Jimin was doing the same as he was. Jimin was trying to steal a glance at Yoongi back but the idea of getting caught by him had made him freeze and turn to the board just as quick.

Turning back to the book in front of him. The words written on the book became nothing to him. They meant nothing to him now that he knew he had caught the attention of the boy his Alpha had wanted to catch.

He didn’t like the fact that like his Alpha, he too was becoming interested in Jimin but since he realized that Jimin was the boy his mother had told him years ago he was destined to protect, the whole circle of events of actually meeting him when he had avoided it his whole life fascinated and interested him.

Jimin was the whole reason why he had taken his brothers and run away from home. Not wanting to fulfill some kind of fate or destiny his mother had told him the three boys were destined to fulfill as guardians of the royal prince, Yoongi took his brothers, ran away from home only to come meeting the same prince in the end.

Jimin was the person he was destined to protect but now his Alpha wolf had claimed him as his own. It was something that should have never happened.

His Alpha had never wanted something like it wanted Jimin and Yoongi was scared.

He was scared he was going to hurt Jimin. The way he tried to do so back in his room.

That was never supposed to happen.

He had wanted to apologize about it, but he was scared of being rejected. He was scared of his wolf coming out and screwing everything up.

The smell of ash and flowers mixed in his nostrils and he hated it. He could feel his teeth grit in his mouth trying to prevent himself from growling.

He hated the smell of Jimin with that other Alpha.

He hated the very idea of Jimin’s scent tainted by another scent that wasn’t his.

The sound of a bell rang in the background and the students in the classroom began gathering their things and leaving out the door.

Like instinct Yoongi stood and started walking towards Jimin until two guys stood in front of him blocking his way. Other students around them watched as the scenario began to enlarge.

“Where do you think you’re going,” Taehyung, whom Yoongi remembered from his visit to Jimin’s home.

“I…I need to talk to Jimin,” Yoongi replied hesitantly. He needed to explain to Jimin about what happened back in his room.

He didn’t want him to misunderstand. He didn’t want him to think badly of him because of the Alpha wolf. He had never meant to hurt Jimin.

“About what,” the other guy next to Taehyung asked. He was tall and thin, someone unfamiliar to him. He smelled his scent and saw he was another Omega like Taehyung.

The two Omegas weren’t threat enough to provoke his Alpha from unchaining itself, so Yoongi was thankful for that.

“It’s okay guys, I can talk to him.” A voice behind them sounded and the three turned to Jimin holding his backpack waiting patiently.

“Are you sure Jimin,” the tall guy asked.

It annoyed Yoongi to think that they were keeping him away from him, trying to keep him safe from him. They had good reason to but the Alpha wolf inside him couldn’t help but growl at the fact.

“Yeah, it's fine Mark,” Jimin turned to Yoongi and shyly asked, “Do you mind talking to me as I walk to my next class?”

“No of course not, we can talk,” Yoongi replied.

Taehyung looked at Jimin with concern, “Okay, but I’ll be behind you guys just in case.”

Jimin nodded towards him and then looked at Yoongi to follow him out the door.

They both stayed in silence for the first few seconds as they walked side by side. Neither one of them knew how to begin.

It was weird for the both of them.

“I… I wanted to apologize about my actions in your room. That isn’t me,” Yoongi began.

Turning to Yoongi, Jimin remembered the way he had acted. The way Yoongi had pinned him down, the way he had squeezed his neck and the way he had made him feel.

Jimin should be afraid but maybe being in a public setting and the fact that Taehyung stood only a few feet away from him, gave him the courage to talk to him.

“And are you yourself now,” Jimin asked.

“Yeah, look…Jimin I have this condition,” Yoongi tried to explain; yet he didn’t know exactly how to explain without giving away too many details. “I can be unstable…”

“What do you mean?”

“I…the Yoongi you saw in your room…the one who did all that stuff to you, that wasn’t me. It was the Alpha wolf inside me.”

“The Alpha wolf inside you?”

“Yeah I, I have something similar to split personality disorder. The Alpha wolf inside me takes over during certain times and I don’t remember anything about what he does when I’m not in control. I didn’t mean to do any of that stuff,” Yoongi looked at Jimin with pleading eyes.

He needed him to understand and believe him. He couldn’t let himself be ripped from someone that was slowly gaining his interest because of his Alpha. He didn’t want to hurt the one person he was meant to protect.

They both stopped in their tracks and Yoongi waited for a response from Jimin. He looked lost in thought.

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it? You’re not going to ask for anything, you’re not going to doubt me?”

“Whether I trust you or not, it won’t make a difference. You’ll either do what you did again or you won’t. I don’t know whether I can trust you even with your apology. I mean you tried to kill me…it won’t be easy to forget that,” Jimin looked in front of him.

“You’re right…but it seems like you trust that Jungkook guy,” Yoongi bit his lower lip. It wasn’t like him to feel a tinge of jealousy.

The fact that he had to try to win Jimin over when it seemed that he and that kid were close. He could tell with just the smell of him all over.

“What?”

“You smell like him,” Yoongi’s eyes avoided Jimin’s stare. “His scent is all over you. You clearly trust him more even when he doesn‘t have the best reputation in school.”

“Um,” Jimin could feel his face turn red, “I don’t…I don't trust him either. It’s not like that. He’s someone you can’t get off you that easily.”

They continue to walk towards Jimin’s next class around the corner.

“Do you want him to get off your back? I can deal with him if you want,” Yoongi asks next to him.

“I can handle him,” Jimin replies.

Yoongi looks towards Jimin and then asks, “My Alpha wolf seems to have claimed you as his, and so the thought of another Alpha on your tail isn’t that helpful.”

“Does it bother you?”

“It bothers _him,_ ” Yoongi corrected. “He thinks you belong to him, so be careful. If I see you with him, there’s a probable chance that my Alpha wolf will come out and confront you two. He might get violent.”

“That’s not good,” Jimin sighs weakly.

“Yeah I don’t want you to think that it’s me doing that. The wolf inside me takes control and I can’t do anything about it.”

“I understand, but it might turn into a mess. Jungkook decided to claim me as well,” Jimin explained.

Those words seemed to have set off something in Yoongi’s brain. The knowledge that Jungkook, the boy that he had seen pick a fight with his younger brother, was now thinking of taking Jimin for himself.

A smirk formed on his lips.

“That won’t happen,” Yoongi whispered at no one in particular.

“What?”

“I won’t let him.”

“I’m not asking you to protect me,” Jimin stopped in front of his classroom.

“I’m not trying to protect you. I’m saying I won't let him because even if I didn’t want to stop him, my wolf would make sure that would never happen. He’s made his decision about you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments about what you think! 
> 
> Until next time~


	8. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait T.T
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

 

Sitting on the bench, Jimin watched while the rest of the students in his class ran around the track. Since his wound was still opened underneath the bandages there was threat they would open with any strenuous activities.

He looked out into the open field next to him and saw other classes huddling together to start a soccer game and amongst the students were Yoongi and Jungkook.

Both on opposing teams.

Jungkook stood next to his friends, Yugyeom and BamBam who were laughing at something Jungkook had said. Yoongi stood next to DK, who didn’t seem to be paying attention to whatever DK was saying. Instead he was too busy looking towards Jimin’s direction.

Jungkook caught this and the smile that had once been planted on his face turned into a frown. His eyes glaring into the side of Yoongi’s head as he stared him down for even looking at Jimin.

Walking in Yoongi’s direction, Jungkook purposely bumps his shoulder on Yoongi’s making it very obvious it was intentional. Yoongi’s eyes dart at Jungkook as he sees the younger turn to look at him with a smirk on his face.

“Pay attention to where you’re going,” Jungkook points out.

The annoyance in Yoongi’s face was hard to miss. He could feel himself growl under his breath. The Alpha inside him beginning to stir.

He took a big breath trying to calm down. He wasn’t going to let his Alpha take control over a small thing like that, no matter how much Jungkook was trying to piss him off.

Once the game began, Jimin could tell just how competitive the two Alphas were acting, how much they wanted to prove to the other who was the better Alpha.

Rough shoving and rough kicks to steal the ball became a norm with constant peeking towards Jimin’s direction to reassure themselves that he was watching. And he was.

Not out of interest but more out of fear that one of them would get hurt or worse, fear that Yoongi’s Alpha would come out and start something bigger.

Something inside him would reassure Jimin that Jungkook could handle himself. He was after all the school’s strongest Alpha in his opinion, next to Jackson, but the dominance he remembered pouring out of Yoongi when his Alpha controlled him, scared him.

Whenever he would peek to see how the two Alphas were doing, he would catch DK watching him too. DK was very aware that Jimin seemed worried, about what he wasn’t truly sure. But DK knew that the two Alphas had something on Jimin that affected him. He knew they were both interested in him, something he was going to make sure was kept in control.

His job, along with the job of his younger brother Hoseok, was to protect Jimin no matter the cost.

Here he had two Alphas that were going to make it difficult for him.

DK saw the way Yoongi ran with the ball in front of him, Jungkook was right next to him trying to shove him out of the way to steal the ball under his feet.

Yoongi shoved back continuing forward as he was aiming to take a shot at the goal post. But Jungkook wasn’t having it, he continued to place his foot in between Yoongi’s feet, trying to take the ball away or trip him.

Jungkook was never the type to play nice.

DK was tired of having to play their games, they’d been at it for majority of the game without giving anyone a chance at the ball. He then swiftly broke in between the two Alphas, easily taking away the ball from the two competing Alphas.

With one kick, he sends the ball straight into the goal post surprising everyone. He turns back to see the two Alphas looking at him annoyed.

“That’s how it’s done. If you guys paid attention then you two might have a chance at winning the game,” DK stated rolling his eyes when he noticed how Jungkook began pouting in anger.

Taking a quick glance at Jimin, who was still watching them, he sent Jimin a small smile, only to see Jimin look away. It didn’t stop DK from noticing the red tinge of blush on his cheeks.

A chuckle escaped DK’s lips realizing how easily affected Jimin was to small things like a smile.

He was always the shy type, DK thought.

It was something that DK always found cute about Jimin. Hoseok had always told him how Jimin wasn’t always the shy type but only with DK. They’ve known Jimin for awhile but it didn't seem like Jimin was getting any used to being with DK still.

He was so close to his younger brother; he always wondered why it wasn’t the same with him. He’d be lying if DK said it didn’t really get him a bit jealous.

DK was always used to being the one that gained the attention of everyone. Eyes always on him because he was the “perfect” child. The “perfect” Alpha for anyone. His mother, Dara, always taught him how an Alpha should treat others.

While some may use their title as Alpha to make others fear them, he used his title of Alpha to help protect those important to him, those that needed it.

When Dara had told him that he and his brother Hoseok would come to protect the last Original, the prince and future King of their people, he was honored and vowed to do everything in his power to make sure he did his job right.

So it pained him to think that even when he tried his best to care for Jimin, when he wanted to get closer to him just like his younger brother, Jimin didn’t let him. He was always too shy with him, and although he finds it cute to see him shy, he wished Jimin could be a little more open with him as well.

“DK! Hey get over here!”

DK turned around to find S.Coups waving him over as they all had decided to take a water break.

Jimin played with his fingers, twisting and turning them around each other. He was bored.

He knew he couldn’t do any activities in case his wound opened up, but he was tired of having to watch others play or at least do something while he had to sit down.

Yet Jimin still felt the warm redness covering a bit of his face from a minute before. DK had smiled at him with one of his cutest of smiles.

One of his favorite smiles.

“Jiminie! Just the guy I was looking for!” The familiar voice kept Jimin frozen in place.

All thoughts of DK put aside and instead frightful memories began to pour inside. He knew at some point he was going to have to see him again, but he didn’t expect it to be this soon.

Swallowing hard, he turned around and saw Jackson jogging up to him only to sit down next to him. A little too close.

Whatever words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, unable to be released.

Jimin felt Jackson place an arm around his shoulder and he couldn’t find himself to move or say anything. His body tensed underneath his touch and he couldn’t find the will to breathe in the air around him.

The first whiff of cologne coming off of Jackson was enough for him to recognize the feeling he felt when Jackson had trapped him in the bathroom during their incident.

“I see your family has been taking care of that wound for me. That’s good to hear. My Omega needs to be up and healthy for when I claim him,” Jackson whispered into his hair as he began to take a sniff into Jimin’s scent.

The Omega’s pheromones were stronger than ever. Fear was clear in the scent. A scent that any other Alpha as strong as Jackson would be able to smell.

Both Jimin and Jackson looked out towards the field where the three Alphas that had been playing were now frozen in their tracks staring at their interaction.

They had completely forgotten the ball. They had completely forgotten the competition they all seemed to have made between them. All eyes were on the arm wrapped around Jimin’s shoulder.

Their eyes were frozen on the smirk on Jackson’s face.

Jimin could feel the tears wanting to escape down his cheeks. He couldn’t quite understand what it was, but something inside him began to stir. The feeling of something inside him moving, struggling, and making him uncomfortable, brought goose bumps on his skin.

Looking towards the Alphas across the field, he could sense the alertness, the pheromones in their scents reaching him. He wanted to shout for help, but no words could reach his tongue.

He didn’t know who to ask for. He didn’t know who he wanted to come save him.

He just knew that he needed someone to get him away from Jackson.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG we finally get to see Jackson appear again after the horrible incident that Jimin went through!  
> How do you guys think Jimin and everyone else is going to react with this??
> 
> Who do you think is going to be the one to go in first to save Jimin? Jungkook? Yoongi? DK? Or all three of them?   
> Do you have a preference?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments!


	9. The First Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

 

 

Yoongi took one forward into Jimin’s direction on the bench, but someone’s hand grabbed onto his wrist before he could take another step.

“Don’t.”

Looking to his side, Jungkook was looking out onto the field where the rest of the students were running around kicking the ball. Yoongi couldn’t help but glare at the younger wolf; he couldn’t help release a small growl at the fact that Jungkook was practically challenging his Alpha.

An Alpha _never_ touched another Alpha who wasn’t a friend. Another Alpha was considered an enemy until proven otherwise and to Yoongi, Jungkook was very much an enemy.

“Let go of me,” Yoongi growled next to him.

Jungkook kept his grip on him but didn’t look at him.

“Jackson isn’t going to do anything to him. He can’t,” Jungkook whispered for him and DK to hear.

“What do you mean he won’t do anything? Jimin is obviously scared of him, I can smell it from here,” Yoongi growled back. The mere sight of that guy touching him was starting to break the Alpha wolf inside him.

The chains that held the Alpha back inside his head were ringing as it pulled to break free. The Alpha was growling at the sight of another Alpha near his Omega.

Yoongi hated just how much the sight was putting him on edge. He needed to do something before his other self took over.

“He’s not going to do anything because what’s done is already done. He can’t do anything until Jimin fully completes his transformation into a werewolf. He can’t claim him until then.”

“Wait, ‘what’s done is already done’? Are you saying—,” DK looked at Jungkook confused.

“Yeah…he’s the one who bit Jimin.”

The two Alphas near Jungkook froze, shocked at the revelation. It would be a lie if they said they didn’t want to race over to Jimin’s side.

“Even more reason to go…” Yoongi began to pull forward but Jungkook pulled back.

“No…wait, Jackson is only scaring Jimin to get us riled up. He’s toying with us…it’s what he does. He won’t do anything to him, trust me.”

“Yoongi, he’s right. He can’t do anything right now,” DK reassured.

“Knowing him, he already knows about DK wanting to be protective over Jimin just like he always is, and I’m sure he’s heard of me, but you’re new here. He doesn’t know your…interest… with him, he doesn’t need to know and we need to use that to our advantage if you want to make sure Jimin is safe,” Jungkook continued, taking a peek in Jackson’s direction.

Jackson was looking at them. Curiosity in his eyes.

Curiosity over another Alpha with interest in _his_ Omega.

Looking back at Yoongi, he could still feel his Alpha pheromones radiating off of him. He was sending off warning signs and that wasn’t good at all. Jungkook wasn’t sure how far off they were going and if they were able to reach Jackson from where they stood but Yoongi needed to calm down.

“Don’t fuck this up and calm down. Jackson isn’t someone that should be taken lightly; we’re going to need an advantage if something happens later on…. Ugh…My nose itches with all your pheromones in my face!” Jungkook complained.

“I have to agree with him, Yoongi. If Jackson doesn’t know about you and something does happen later on, you could be our secret weapon,” DK took a step forward trying to send some kind of calming pheromones to the anxious wolf.

Yoongi hated to admit that they were right and he should calm down, but he hated that his Alpha wolf inside him was telling him the complete opposite.

His wolf was telling him to kill that fucker and take _his_ Omega away from every Alpha.

“Trust me, even if Jackson tries to do something there’s no way in hell that’s going to happen,” Jungkook smirked towards Yoongi, “I’ll rip him to pieces myself.”

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Jimin’s eyes stared out towards the field, watching the three Alphas begin to walk away towards the rest of the students, who were playing soccer.

His eyes were shot wide open at the sight of them leaving him to fend for himself.

_No! Why were they leaving me alone?!_

The fast heartbeat in his chest pounded up to his head. He could feel a headache, his muscles tense, and his breathing grow heavy.

_They told me they’d protect me…_

_Hoseok said he and DK were my guardians…_

_Jungkook said he would claim me so no other wolf touch me or have me…_

_Yoongi said he wouldn’t let anything happen to me…that his wolf wouldn’t let it happen…_

How could they just leave him like that?! When he needed their help…

“Don’t move,” Jackson whispered against his ear.

All sensation and movement of his body froze in place on top of the bench. He couldn’t move.

It was the same feeling he felt that day in his room with Yoongi.

The feeling of no control.

Whenever he would try and tell Yoongi it had been Jackson who bit him but couldn’t. When the words couldn’t leave his lips and instead a headache would come in its place.

The more he tried to fight Jackson’s command, the pain in his head would get worse so he finally stopped fighting it.

He let himself freeze on the bench.

Jackson moved in front of him, kneeling down at his level with a smirk on his face as he eyed Jimin.

“Looks like no one is going to be your knight in shining armor today, huh.”

“I—,” Jimin began but was interrupted before he could say anything.

“No, wait. Don’t say anything, keep quiet and let me finish,” Jackson smiled happily, instantly shutting up Jimin as his Alpha voice forced him to.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt my favorite Original. You have to be healthy and strong when I finally claim you for myself,” he smiles innocently.

“I also want to apologize for…you know…biting you without consent…haha but…you gotta understand that I couldn’t help myself. Knowing what you are and knowing what you could do for me and then…then your smell! God Jimin, you don’t realize how great you smell!”

Jackson’s eyes were wide with enthusiasm. Every word coming out of his mouth was chosen with diligence to make Jimin understand just how much the Original wolf inside him was making crazy.

Leaning towards Jimin with only a couple centimeters apart, he whispered, “If I could I’d take you right now. I know you’d love it.”

His nose brushed against Jimin’s and his eyes closed. The very sensation of Jimin’s skin turned him on and he knew that he probably should take a step back before he actually did something in front of everyone.

With a chuckle, Jackson pulls back to look at Jimin’s features. He continued to look at Jimin with admiration. To be truthful, Jimin had always been his guilty pleasure.

Since he first laid eyes on the boy, Jackson believing he was human had found him alluring.

One human in a school of werewolves. Realizing later on that he was in fact an Original, made his insides burn with temptation at the new fruit in front of him.

He had wanted to lay his own fangs on the boy for a while until he finally gave in.

Jimin was the very first temptation, Jackson had ever had. Of course only an Original Omega would be the cause of it.

His beautiful Omega.

His Omega.

Jimin would make him king, how could he not worship him?

“We’ll leave that for another day,” Jackson sighed.

He patted Jimin’s head gently and then looked around. Students were beginning to look at them and they would be stupid to not finally realize it had been him that had bitten the boy.

This was his way of showing who Jimin belonged to. He was marking his territory in front of everyone.

People would finally know Jimin was unavailable. And if anyone had some interest in him, then they would have to think twice now. Now that they knew it was Jackson, the head Alpha of the school, as many would believe him to be, no one would go after Jimin.

Jackson was the son of the head Alpha in the area, a policeman who worked with other humans in the police department. His father would make sure their kind were safe from being discovered and would cover anything that was suspicious.

He was an Alpha with authority in town, and an even more powerful Alpha who had connections to the crown and the military. There was reason for everyone to truly fear Jackson more than Jungkook, his biggest rival in school for the title of head Alpha.

Unlike Jungkook who had no ties with anyone with power, Jackson did.

Now with Jimin, Jackson was going to be unstoppable. Not just in a mere puny school, but in the world.

With a smile, Jackson turned back to Jimin who still sat on the bench frozen looking back at him.

He leaned again towards Jimin and when his lips found themselves next to Jimin’s ear, he whispered, “Tell Jin, my future father-in-law, that I can’t wait to meet him in person.”

Standing up, Jackson begins to walk away, but then something comes to mind and he stops in place only a couple steps away from the Omega.

Turning to the Omega, he smiles, “Oh that’s right, you were going to say something before I started talking. With that look on your face, I’m sure you have a lot to say, but knowing our shy little Jiminie, you won’t say much. So I’ll let you tell me everything on your mind.”

Jackson walks back to his place in front of Jimin. With his Alpha voice he commands lightly, “Now tell me…what’s the biggest thing in your mind, the thing you’d never tell me in person? I’m really curious what kinds of things you have locked in that pretty head of yours.”

Glaring straight into Jackson, Jimin opened his mouth and a small sound came out. But it was sound. He could finally speak.

The realization of this brought the urge to say what was itching in his mind the entire time. Something he felt so strongly for but couldn’t imagine telling Jackson in person.

It was something he’d keep to himself because he couldn’t imagine telling anyone that.

Words that would never come out of _his_ mouth and words that he couldn’t believe himself ever thinking and feeling.

Words he didn’t know he was capable of saying.

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo we finally see a snippet of another side of Jimin he or others didn't know about! Even if it was just one sentence lol
> 
> What are your thoughts on this, if you have any thoughts about this? Do you think it's something big, not really big, unimportant? What about the Alphas? What are your thoughts on them??
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments and let me know what you thought of the chapter or the whole story overall!  
> I love reading your comments! :D


	10. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here's the new chapter, sorry for a late update! 
> 
> I had a bit of writer's block but after long thinking and writing, I'm really happy over how this chapter came out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

 

A knock on the door makes Jimin jump in surprise.

He had been leaning on his bedframe for the last five minutes dazed inside his own head rewinding the previous events of that same day.

Three wolves had declared their claim on him and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do with that. But to top it all off the one event that had knocked off everything off the park was the courage he somehow gained to say those five words.

_I’m going to kill you._

The sound of those words still tingled on his lips.

They were words he never imagined telling anyone, but it wasn’t just the surprise of how he was capable of stating them, but the feeling of when he said it.

He felt like he meant every word.

Like he could actually see himself do it. And it made him feel like the most powerful person alive.

For so long his place was at the bottom of the food chain. Below the feet of others. On the ground while others kicked him around.

As the words had left his lips, he could feel himself at the top of the world and it felt right, like his own body knew he was meant to be there.

Like it was his place all along.

His fingertips touched at the base of his lips almost trying to reassure himself that these lips were indeed the ones that said those words. Not anyone else but him.

Jimin would be lying if he said he hadn’t been scared at that moment. Jackson looking at him, expression changed into that of a frown and anger evident on his face.

The courage he had managed to pile had completely disappeared with one look at Jackson, but the wolf’s decision to ignore his words and smirk walking away was good enough for him to feel that feeling of victory all over again.

The rush of excitement finally returning to him.

To think he had actually spoken those words to Jackson was stunning and alarming because he could never imagine himself saying that to his face.

Hell he couldn’t believe he was even thinking those words in the first place! It wasn’t until Jackson had commanded him to say what was on his mind that he gained the courage to say it.

The words just flowed out of him. Raw and unfamiliar but it felt so good!

Another knock sounded in the background reminding him there was still someone on the other side of his door trying to gain his attention.

“Oh…uh, c-come in,” Jimin stuttered.

The door creaked open with Jin’s head peeping inside hesitantly. Entering the room, Jin held a concerned face as he looked towards his son.

Jimin had walked straight up to his room and hadn’t left since he and Taehyung had come back from school. Taehyung had told him it had been a long day for Jimin since his first day back wasn’t as welcoming as they all had hoped for.

Namjoon had convinced him to give him time for himself and he agreed he would but not a single word or sound from Jimin started to worry him.

“Hi ChimChim…how are you feeling?”

Jin could see the hesitation in Jimin’s body language. The shape of his hands fidgeted underneath the sheets, his head lowered in submission and his eyes avoided his gaze.

With a sigh, he walked toward Jimin’s side on the bed. Like a habit, Jimin made room for him scooting a bit to the side.

“I’m…good,” Jimin half lied, his eyes still looking away.

It was no lie that the excitement of standing up to Jackson made him feel good, but that wasn’t entirely the only thing on his mind.

The image of three bodies walking away from him…leaving him to fend for himself still ached in his mind. Jungkook, Yoongi and DK were all supposed to protect him from Jackson.

Jimin had reason to believe they should have done something to take care of him and protect him when he needed help, but they all failed him.

He could feel the hurt and ache of a knot in his chest. Jimin felt betrayed and the idea of them claiming him for themselves angered him.

How dare they think they could claim him when they easily broke their promises to be there for him and keep others away from him?!

He hadn’t talked to them over that very same fact. He didn’t want to talk to them.

He couldn’t help but feel hurt.

A pair of hands cupped his own small hands underneath the blanket covering his legs. He looked up to see Jin give him a small grin.

“Jiminie, I’m your father and I know when you lie to me. That hesitation in your voice tells me there’s more to just ‘good’. Sweetie you can tell me if something is wrong. How was your first day back at school? Did something happen?”

With a sigh in his voice, Jimin looked at his father contemplating whether he should tell him what happened.

“N-nothing horrible happened…I guess,” Jimin tried to make out.

“But something did happen, what is it sweetie?”

“Remember Yoongi? He came to visit me,” Jimin began.

Jin nodded, only for his eyes to shoot open imagining a horrible confrontation between the two at school. “Wait did he try to do something to you?!”

“N-no no! He didn’t do anything to me, we talked… and he explained why he acted that way in my room. He didn’t mean to do any of it. It wasn’t him…”

“What do you mean?” Jin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“He says he has a split personality disorder and that it was his Alpha wolf that was in control of his body.”

Jimin continued to see the confusion in his father’s expression.

“Split personality disorder?” Jin asked making sure he heard correctly.

“Yeah,” his son responded, waiting to hear from his father what could possibly be so confusing about a disorder.

“Jimin are you sure he wasn’t just saying something like that to try to gain your trust? He could just be trying to lie to you to get closer and hurt you.”

“What? No, I don’t think Yoongi is the type to do something like that just to gain my trust. I…I can just know that he was telling me the truth.”

“I really want to believe you dear but I’m just scared that someone might want to take advantage of your kindness,” Jin admits.

Jimin nods in understanding. He can understand why his father would think that and only wants to make sure he’s safe. Jin had repeated to him a number of times before that he feels awful over putting him in this kind of situation. Jimin had to learn to live an entirely different life from his own.

Learning that the bullies he was scared of were entirely more powerful and much stronger than he thought they were, made him think twice about retaliating, over whether he should say the words on his mind.

It had made him fear for his life ten times more than he already did.

It brought out a new sense and consciousness over everyone’s eyes on him. A new outlook on why people didn’t like him. Of why they did the things they did to him.

“I know that you’re worried,” Jimin smiles weakly, lifting his hands away from his father’s and cupping his cheeks grabbing his attention. “But something…I don’t know what exactly…but something tells me he won’t hurt me.”

Jin cocked his head curious at the way his son’s expression changed. There was a certain confidence in the way he said those words.

Something he hadn’t seen in awhile.

“Yoongi…” Jimin continues to speak, his eyes beginning to avoid Jin’s curious gaze, “he… he wants to claim me…”

Eyes growing wide with shock, Jin’s hands reach up to hold onto Jimin’s hands on his cheeks. “Jimin this is something that shouldn’t be taken lightly. You’re talking about an Alpha that wants to claim you, that wants to take you for himself. He could hurt you, he could just be using you, he could do so many horrible things to you if he has the chance to claim you!”

Jimin couldn’t help but frown at Jin’s words because he knew that all of those things were true. He wasn’t necessarily knowledgeable about the idea of “claiming” but he had an idea about what that could entail.

Yoongi could choose to do that but he had a feeling he wouldn’t.

It wasn’t him he was worried about.

“It’s okay, Dad. He’s not someone that I’m scared of…at least not yet. He…isn’t like others,” Jimin’s words ended in a whisper barely enough for Jin to hear.

“Others?”

“Yeah,” Jimin sighed, his hands lowering to his lap wanting to hide underneath the sheets again. The thought of Jungkook and Jackson coming to mind was unsettling.

They were the two biggest bullies in the whole school and he was scared of the very idea of one of them claiming him.

“He’s not the only one who wants to claim me.”

“What? He isn’t the only one? Who else wants to claim you?”

“It’s funny how before I found out I was an Original, I was practically a nobody. Someone who no one paid attention to or batted an eye to, but now being an Original…it somehow made me into Mr. Popular. Everyone just wants a piece of me. Talk about fame overnight,” Jimin chuckled with a sad smile.

Jin could sense the hurt in his voice. He never asked for something like this to happen to him and he knew he somehow took part in the cause for it. Resting his hand on Jimin’s head, he brushed the strands of hair that were out of place.

His heart broke for his son.

He wanted nothing more than to see his son smile like he used to when he was still a child. Jimin was growing up so fast and in that time so much had happened that Jin didn’t realize how much Jimin had changed.

His baby boy wasn’t the same cheerful boy he loved waking up next to all those nights Jimin chose to sleep in between his parents. The confident boy that loved to dance to every song that played in the radio slowly had begun to lose his confidence until music no longer made him want to dance but keep still.

The fact that Jimin was now telling him he had been a nobody in school, only made him understand why he had been losing Jimin all this time.

The secret he had kept from him had destroyed the spirit inside his baby.

If he had told him from the beginning who he was, what he was capable of doing then maybe the words of others wouldn’t have affected him the way they did. Maybe he wouldn’t have to try to hide and lower his head to others, and instead he’d raise his head just like the king he deserved to be.

He had kept his true identity to keep him safe…to let him have a normal life, but that very secret destroyed the little normality he could’ve actually had.

It was time to finally show and tell Jimin just how powerful he was.

Placing his hands on top of Jimin’s shoulders, he grabbed his attention. His eyes never left Jimin’s and with a reassuring smile, Jin’s hands reached to pinch Jimin’s cheeks.

“Ow,” Jimin scrunched his nose and his hands flew up to swat away his father’s hands.

“What was that for?” Jimin whined.

“My little ChimChim…” Jin chuckled continuing to look at Jimin, “ _You_ are an Original but that’s not the reason why you’re such a special boy. It’s not the reason why someone like you would turn into _Mr. Popular_ overnight… There is so much potential inside you and you deserve nothing but the world. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas should be bending their knees for you. If there are multiple wolves wanting to claim you, it shouldn’t even be a surprise!”

The stack of words Jin began to state made Jimin’s eyes grow wide with surprise not expecting them. He could feel his cheeks grow hot blushing over the compliments that began to escape Jin’s lips.

“Jimin you are a king with royal blood in your veins. My brother, Taemin, would be so proud if he were here to see how his son grew up to be! It just pains me to see sometimes that you can’t believe it yourself. With just a bit more confidence I know you can do some amazing things, you just have to have a little bit of trust and faith.”

The more Jin said, the bigger he could see the glint in Jimin’s eyes glow. The tint of rouge on his cheeks spread wider and the weak smile that had once formed on his lips spread wider into a full smile.

“Jimin…my beautiful and bright Jimin, you are so kind, so loving, so talented, so _good_! There’s more to you than just being an Original and I want you to find it and see it for yourself. If these Alphas are interested in you, then you show them you don’t give in so easily to just anyone. You are royalty and they are nothing but wolves that want to use your innocence to get what they want. Don’t let them because you are more than anything that they strive to be in this lifetime.”

His heart pumped faster hearing Jin’s words. The feeling of excitement he felt when he had stood up to Jackson started rushing back to him.

 _He was royalty_.

The words trying to sink felt like waves crashing into him. The memory of the way Jackson walked away with an angered expression after he heard Jimin’s words rewinded over and over again.

Of course. He had felt threatened.

_I made him feel threatened! I did that!_

The idea of him being that strong hit him hard. But just as fast it left him.

The reason was another image that came to him. An image that wouldn’t leave his mind.

The image of those three wolves that betrayed him. Leaving him alone.

A pain in his chest replaced the quickened heartbeat.

How could he feel strong when something like that was still hurting him? When he was too weak that he felt like he needed the reassurance that those wolves were going to be there to protect him?

When he felt that he couldn’t do it without their help?

He wasn’t strong or royalty.

He was just weak.

The smile that had appeared on his face was slowly starting to fade at the realization. All of Jin’s words coming to no effect.

Jin’s eyes didn’t miss this action. Cupping Jimin’s face in his hands, he tried to gain Jimin’s attention again. Softening his gaze towards the younger, Jin wasn’t sure if what he had told him was the reason why Jimin’s reaction had changed.

Was he upset that Jin had brought up the idea that the Alphas wanted to use him? Did he go too far?

He didn’t want to scare his son. He didn’t want to upset him.

He knew sometimes he could overstep some boundaries and his words could be taken as a bit intense for others. It was years of schooling on how to properly speak to his subjects back when he lived in the castle with the rest of his brothers that he blamed.

Their parents had made sure all of them were taught everything about what it meant to rule even when they weren’t considered the heir to the thrown.

“Jimin, I know the idea of being a king one day might scare you but I do believe you would fit quite well.”

Jin could faintly begin to see the visible tears at the edge of Jimin’s eyes.

“How? I might be royal but I don’t act royal. I’m nothing like what you see in movies…brave, smart, intimidating. I’m the complete opposite of everything. I always need someone to protect me. I feel like I need others to take care for me. A real king would never feel that.”

Tears began to stream down Jimin’s face and Jin quickly brushed them away with his thumb.

“No. Jimin you are more than what you think… When you were younger, you were always so confident, always so full of spirit and afraid of nothing. Something did change in you, I agree. You became more afraid to speak your mind and take action but you need to realize the potential of what you’re capable of by yourself. No one can teach you that but you.”

Jimin knew he was right. He wasn’t always this shy or this afraid of people. Something _did_ change and it was because of the people he came to meet.

People that would constantly hurt him when he would try to be himself. That’s what made him scare to be himself, believing he shouldn’t act his normal self because that wasn’t what people wanted from him.

He feared for their disapproval.

So he constantly tried to keep himself with others. People who were accepted. People who could protect him when others wanted to hurt him.

He became dependent on others without realizing. Even when he would tell Taehyung and Hoseok he didn’t want them to be with him, that he could take care of himself, he secretly hoped they would stay by his side.

Hearing Yoongi, Jungkook and knowing DK was supposed to protect him, he couldn’t help but feel like he had a right for them to be there for him. He somehow made himself dependent on them without even realizing.

Jin could see the look on Jimin’s face full in thought. He knew there was still so much going through his head over everything and he wished he could do something more.

Something that could help him find the courage he knew he had inside.

But what if there was?

“Jimin,” he called bringing Jimin’s eyes back on him. “You say a king a would never feel like they need others to take care of him. What if I told you there might be something that could help you feel safer around other wolves?”

“Feel safer?” Jimin asks, interest in his voice.

“Yup, what if I told you, there was a way you could learn to protect yourself. Something only you can do and not every other wolf can?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! 
> 
> I really like reading what you guys think and it always encourages me to write more!  
> Until next time!
> 
> P.S. I've been thinking of maybe starting a new BTS fic with a Seven Deadly Sins AU, but not sure~ :/
> 
> Would anyone be up to reading that? Does it sound like a good idea for a new story?


	11. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait.. I've been having very little motivation to write these past few weeks so it was hard to get any work done for all my stories, but I finally have this chapter done.
> 
> I actually really enjoyed it and hope you guys like it! It's a little Vhope for you guys :)
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

Taehyung nuzzled into Hoseok’s neck lightly, his breath gently tickling his skin. The Beta’s scent comforted Taehyung and the more he inhaled his smell, the warmer his chest felt.

He loved the feeling of Hoseok’s touch. Right in between his arms is where he’s always felt the safest. He could feel Hoseok’s arms wrapping around his shoulders tugging him closer to his chest.

It’s been awhile since Taehyung and Hoseok have had time for themselves. Ever since Jin had found out about their new level of intimacy within their relationship a couple of weeks prior, he hadn’t left room for them to be alone for too long.

He was too afraid the two lovebirds would try anything if he gave them any alone time. Although Jin and Namjoon were both fine with their relationship and understood their feelings for each other, Jin still couldn’t help but feel overprotective of his little boy.

He still thought of Taehyung as his baby and the thought that his son was now venturing into adulthood with Hoseok worried and scared him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hoseok, he trusted him with the world and of course both of his sons, but how could he not worry.

“So much is going to change from now on,” Hoseok whispered against the Omega’s hair.

“Things have been changing ever since Jimin began to go through his transformation,” Taehyung corrected him.

“You’re right. After Jimin was bit and his transformation began, DK and I had to inform the royal family and officials back on the Island about his status. My mother called me soon after and told me that the officials in charge of Jin and Jimin’s care are going to be on DK’s ass about his safety, since he’s older than me. They’re putting him in charge of Jimin’s safety but that doesn’t rule out how DK is going to be on my ass either.”

Taehyung nodded in understanding.

He knew how difficult it was to deal with the officials back on the Island. It was the original homeland of all werewolves, until they began extending into human lands. It was where the current king and queen ruled and resided.

He had lived there for some time as well before his mother Rosè died, but he remembered very little of his time on the Island. But one thing he did remember was just how scary the officials of the court could be.

“Jimin…he needs more protection now than ever,” Hoseok finished.

He didn’t want to worry his boyfriend but he didn’t know how to give him the news he received from his older brother.

“DK…he told me something happened during his P.E class with Jimin,” Hoseok continued slowly.

But the way his tone changed was obvious to Taehyung. He sounded like he was carefully choosing his words and that caught Taehyung’s attention. Tugging away to look at Hoseok’s face properly, Hoseok could see the worried expression on his face.

“Jimin didn’t tell me anything. What happened?”

“He found out who bit Jimin.”

“What? Who did it?!” Taehyung’s eyes grow wide.

With a sigh, Hoseok replies, “Jackson.”

“That piece of shit! I’d out to kill him for hurting Jimin.” Taehyung’s nostrils flared as the anger in his chest begins to boil up. “Why haven’t we done anything about him?!”

“Tae, we can’t do much but keep him away from Jimin. What’s done is done, and his dad is related to an official of the court so even if we tried something I’m sure it wouldn’t do much.”

“So are we just going to let him get away with it?! Jin is the son of the king, he has more power than any of those officials, he could make sure they pay,” Taehyung argues.

“Yes he can make them pay but it wouldn’t be wise. He could create inner conflict in the court. The king already has people trying to rebel from all over the place, his court is the only place where there’s stability.”

“Well Jackson is attacking a royal member, that official he’s related should just as well be punished for treason!”

“Tae, babe,” Hoseok sighs, “its not that simple. If the king does that, the official can protect himself with help from other officials in the court. Jackson’s relatives are well connected all over the court and from big rebellious groups. They might even defend themselves by saying that marrying off Jimin to Jackson would make things easier for everyone.”

“What?! Why would it make things easier?”

“Because he would be marrying someone from noble blood with ties to rebel groups that could possibly bring stability in the lands he rules.”

Taehyung couldn’t believe his ears. Would the king really be fine with giving up his own grandchild?

“I, I don’t want Jimin to be with that guy,” Taehyung could feel the tears wanting to escape. He sniffled a bit until Hoseok placed his hands around his face.

“Don’t worry I won’t let that happen. DK and I are going to keep him safe, I promise,” Hoseok smiled. “Besides, when I said that Jimin needs to be protected more than ever now…it didn’t mean that Jimin is going to be in danger at all times. Hell! I think from what DK told me, Jimin is going to be more protected than he ever was now and from very unexpected people.”

“What do you mean,” Taehyung brought his eyes up to look at his boyfriend.

“Well, my brother told me that the blonde Alpha that came over the other day to visit Jimin seems like he’s going to be on board in protecting Jimin. He…seems to have caught interest in him,” Hoseok carefully adds, knowing that this might very well set Taehyung off.

“He’s interested? That Alpha that attacked Jimin in his room?! We can’t trust that guy Hobi!”

Taehyung’s heart was beating so fast at the revelation that there was someone else that could potentially hurt his brother.

Hoseok nodded quickly in agreement, “Yes I know Tae, I don’t trust him either, but he’s help to a problem we need. And he’s also someone I’d rather have on our side more than someone else who also seems to…be interested in Jimin.”

“Someone else? Who?”

“Jungkook.”

“What?! Who the hell do these guys think they are to think that Jimin would ever choose them?! Why the hell is Jungkook in this equation?!”

“Babe I know how you feel, but like I said they’re both help we need right now. The two guys, according to DK, show that they’re not at all happy with the idea of Jackson with Jimin. They are just as against it as us, but don’t worry I’m going to keep my eye on them.”

“You have to Hobi, who know what their intentions are with Jiminie. They could hurt him too if they get the chance!”

Hoseok nodded with a grin. He hated whenever Taehyung would worry but he couldn’t help but love this trait about him. Taehyung always worried over others, especially Jimin and it was this caring nature that he grew so fond of.

It always made him imagine how caring he would be for their future pups if they ever got the chance to have any. Hoseok knew that they were still too young for him to be thinking about pups but the idea didn’t scare him. He could see Taehyung being the one he spent the rest of his life with.

Holding him closer, Hoseok kisses his temple feeling Taehyung’s arms start to wrap around his waist.

He looks down at him and the only thing he wants to do is take off the worry on his face. He wants to distract him from all the troubles in the world and make him happy, make him smile his favorite boxy squared smile.

Hoseok pecks the bridge of Taehyung’s nose and continues to kiss a trail of pecks on his cheek and jaw, leading down the crane of his neck. The action makes Taehyung giggle.

“Stop that's ticklish,” Taehyung whines with a smile on his face, starting to playfully tug away from Hoseok’s arms.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Hoseok smirks, knowing full well how much Taehyung is enjoying it.

No he didn’t. He wanted him to continue and not stop. He missed the way he always kissed him like that to comfort him. He knew how much he loved to spoiled with kisses and affection.

It always made the wolf inside him purr in comfort.

Like an old habit, Taehyung cupped Hoseok’s face and kissed his lips. It was a gentle kiss, but the way Hoseok began to move his hands towards his waist and underneath the back of his shirt, flickered a flame inside him.

The kiss began to grow hot and heavy, making Taehyung want to dive in deeper and Hoseok all too well wanted the same thing.

Pushing Taehyung down on the bed underneath them, one of Hoseok’s hands began to reach the side of his neck pulling him in deeper into their kiss. Hoseok hovered above Taehyung, and the longer he stayed in that position the more excited he could feel Taehyung become.

He could smell it.

The air around them grew sweeter and the need to taste more of it intensified.

“Tae, what are you—“

Jimin’s eyes grew wide open and the words in his mouth got caught in his throat. The sight he was seeing was not at all what he was expecting and the look of the two people in front of him was a clear sign that he was not supposed to see that.

“Jimin, uh,” Hoseok tried to say quickly mounting off of Taehyung and straightening out his shirt, catching his breath in the process.

“Sorry, um… You t-two are busy…. I s-should come back later,” Jimin stuttered the pink in his blush completely obvious.

The air in the room was sweet and the look his cousin and best friend had on their faces made it clear what had happened or _was going to happen_ between them.

Jimin tried to close the door quickly but was stopped by Taehyung’s voice, “No, Jiminie it’s okay. Did you need something?”

“Uhh,” Jimin’s eyes avoided Taehyung’s gaze, feeling embarrassed over ruining the moment they were having. “Jin was going to make me some tea he learned from someone and…uh, he realized he was missing an ingredient for it…. I offered to go to the store really quick to get it, but he doesn’t want me to go alone since it’s late… so I was going to ask if one of you guys wanted to go with me.”

Finally getting the courage to look at Taehyung and Hoseok, he hurriedly adds, “I know this is a bad time, so I should just go now.”

“No it’s okay,” Hoseok chuckles a bit realizing how embarrassed Jimin seemed to be more than them. “If you want I can go with you.”

“Oh I just got an idea,” Taehyung smiled, “why don’t we have a movie night? Hoseok you can go to the store with Jimin and buy us some snacks while you’re there. I can stay here to make something quick to eat along with the snacks. It’s been awhile since we had a movie night.”

As much as Taehyung was enjoying his time with Hoseok he knew how much Jimin needed them in such a stressful time for him. He could tell with one look at Jimin with the small puffiness around his eyes that proved he had been crying.

He needed a distraction from everything and gain a little bit of normal in his life, just as much as he needed it too.

“That sounds like a good idea, what do you think Jimin?” Hoseok looks to the younger boy still at the door.

“Um, yeah sure,” Jimin finally smiles.

“Ok, good!” Turning to Hoseok, he adds, “Don’t forget to bring to bring my favorite drink while you’re there!”

Hoseok laughs, “Yeah yeah, I know babe. Last time I forgot you practically gave me hell.”

“Well if I don’t give you hell how am I going to condition you to bring me my drink whenever you go to the store,” Taehyung smiles teasingly.

Jimin continues to watch at the cute interaction between his cousin and friend, and he can’t help but smile.

If only he knew someone who could be that cute and playful with him…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments because I love hearing what you guys think! 
> 
> Until next time!


	12. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~

 

Heavy breathing.

That was all he could hear in the pitch-black room.

There was something humid and hot inside the room, taking away any chance for him to calm his aching lungs. The burning sensation his body felt was indescribable.

He was heating up from the inside and his body seemed to ache for something.

The relief of making the pain go away.

Jimin felt the heavy drops of sweat sinking down the side of his face, the small edges of his earlobes, the bruised patches of skin on his neck. A pain from those very patches of skin began to eat at him.

He grunted and growled. His feet kept kicking and his arms were hitting at nothing but air as they struggled to remove the thick blankets on top of him. He felt as if he was being engulfed in flames.

_Why is it so hot?! Why does it hurt?!_

His grunts grew louder, more frustrated. He wanted the burning sensation to stop.

He wanted the pain to go away!

His hands wrapped around the bandaged wound on his neck and an itching sensation surfaced. His nails started clawing at the bandages, removing them as blood masked over his fingers. He yelled in pain, his eyes tightening scared at the thought of seeing what he was doing to himself, scared of feeling more pain at the sight of the blood.

Tears ran across his cheeks, mingled in with his screams.

“Baby, sweetie! Open your eyes! Wake up!”

Jimin could hear the voice of his dad, Jin. His dad was scared; he could hear it in his voice. He can hear the desperation, the worry in his tone. The way his lower lip quivered as he tried to usher words of comfort into Jimin’s ears.

He could feel the way his dad wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as he restrained Jimin’s arms from doing anymore damage.

“ChimChim! Please wake up! It’s not real!”

It was Taetae’s voice that now echoed in his ears. Hands began to press down onto his legs preventing him from kicking away.

“Namjoon do something quick!” Jin shouted, as he turned to rest his chin onto the top of Jimin’s head.

Jin wanted nothing more than to wish he could replace Jimin in that moment. The mere sight of his child in pain frustrated and hurt him.

Jimin suddenly felt the firm grip of Namjoon’s hand on his wrist _._

_“Jimin stop. Wake up.”_

In what seemed like years, something in Jimin’s mind forced his eyes open. He took in the biggest breath he’d ever taken. His whole body sat up, breathing in and out profusely, with his eyes searching around the room landing on each family member, trying to figure out what was happening.

“It hurts! Why does it hurt so much?!” His hands tried to grab at his own neck, trying to find the source of the pain. “Dad…” His voice was muffled as Jin’s arms had now been replaced with Namjoon’s. The Alpha began to pull Jimin closer to himself wrapping his arms around the boy, preventing him from touching his wounds.

The tears already streaming down Jimin’s cheeks carried no sign to an end of it.

“It’s ok Jimin, I’m here. You’re fine.” Namjoon reassured him.

Namjoon hastily began to nuzzle against the unwounded side of his son’s neck scenting him with his own smell. His Alpha scent would be the only thing that could calm the boy down right now.

As everyone had become aware that Jimin was no doubt going to be an Omega, it had troubled Namjoon to think that soon his son was going to crave the touch of an Alpha. While he was there to help his son through this process, there would come a time where his scent would no longer be enough to calm him.

Taehyung had talked to him about what he had seen in Jimin after the Alpha boy, Yoongi, had left the other day. Jimin had been showing signs of emptiness and longing. The only thing it could be was that Jimin’s wolf had taken a whiff of the Alpha and was now craving it.

Jimin’s wolf even before it was at its complete transformation was already looking for a mate…

The only thing Namjoon could do at this point was make sure Jimin only came to him when scented for protection. Being scented from an unmated Alpha can potentially provoke Jimin’s wolf into a heat or even worse.

Leave him helpless and submissive into begging to be claimed at that instant.

The room was silent. No one said a word allowing Jimin to recuperate from his panic attack.

After some time, Jimin’s breathing finally steadied. He tried to compose himself on his bed and wipe away the small tears that still hadn’t dried.

Taehyung who was sitting next to him tried to compose himself in front of Jimin, trying not to jump on him mushing him with hugs, kisses, and questions if he was okay.

Jin looked at Taehyung and he could tell by his face that he wanted to do something.

Anything to help Jimin at the moment in his time of need.

Jin grabbed Taehyung’s attention with his eyes and nodded towards the door only to be replied with another nod in understanding. Soon after leaving the room, Taehyung returns with some first aid supplies.

“How are you feeling ChimChim?” Jin spoke up while his hand lifted to rub the top of Jimin’s head in comfort.

“I’m okay, but what happened? It hurt so much, it still does,” Jimin said reaching up to touch the reopened wound, only to be stopped by Jin’s hand.

“Don’t touch it, sweetie I’ll get it cleaned up first.” Jin began getting the supplies and cleaning the wound again, revealing new scratch marks on his neck. The flesh on the sides of his wounds was not at all looking good.

Jin tried to keep a grin on his face, not trying to worry Jimin anymore than he already was.

“Jimin, you were hallucinating.” Namjoon answered his question. “This is part of the turning process, unfortunately.”

“Hallucinating? But it felt so real, how was that a hallucination?” Jimin asked with eyes wide open in dismay.

“Jiminie, because your body is going through changes, it’s going to start to feel like you’re really sick, like you’re in pain but it’s not real. It’s all mental and in your head. You’re body is reliving the pain it felt the moment you got bit. This is something that’ll happen from time to time but we don’t really know when or what triggers it.”

_It’s going to happen again? This one time was horrible and almost unbearable. How the hell am I supposed to go through it again?!_

“Dad I don’t want to go through that again. Please…it hurt so much,” Jimin cried again into Namjoon’s chest as his dad lowered himself to meet Jimin’s eyes.

“Don’t worry Jimin we’ll be here to take care of you,” Namjoon reassured him, looking into Jin’s worried gaze.

“Sweetie, you have to be strong and you have to fight it and know that it isn’t real no matter how real it seems.” Jin rubbed Jimin’s head some more.

“But I’m not strong. I can’t do this,” Jimin looked at him.

“You are strong ChimChim!” Taehyung shouted. “You’re going to survive this, I know you are.”

Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s hand and squeezed it. “Don’t worry ChimChim, I’m going to make sure you get through this. You will survive…”

Jin looked at both of his sons and he felt a sudden warmness to his heart. The way one took care of the other was something he couldn’t be more proud of.

“Joonie,” Jin whispered to his husband.

One look at Jin and Namjoon could already tell what he wanted to tell him.

It’s time.

Jimin was finally feeling effects from the bite. His body would turn weak through the next few days and he needed the ability to protect himself before anything big could happen to him.

Jin was ready to show Jimin what only their bloodline could do. What Jimin could do…

Namjoon nodded, “This weekend.”

Jin nodded back and turned back to look at his two sons between them.

That would give them two days to prepare to start.

This weekend they would call Jimin’s guardians, Hoseok and DK. They would help Jin teach Jimin how to protect himself.

Jimin was going to learn how to unleash his inner powers as an Original…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments!


	13. Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here's the next chapter! I want to thank everyone who's been showing this story nothing but love! I can honestly feel it and it just makes my heart all warm!
> 
> I know I've made everyone wait for awhile so hope you all enjoy!

 

 

Jimin felt the tug of Taehyung’s fingers on his oversized sweater. Turning around to look at his cousin, no…his brother… Jimin could see the reassurance in his expression.

Comfort and care were the only things Jimin has felt from Taehyung ever since he had woken up from his panic attack that morning. It’s taken a lot for Taehyung to steer too far from his younger brother.

At every chance he gets, he’d wrap his arms around his shoulders, lock an arm around his elbow, or just take hold of his pinky with his own.

Anything to keep his hands on him.

There was no possessive intent, but rather an action of care and comfort for the younger boy.

It was something he would always do when they were kids and these actions from Taehyung only brought a comforting aura. Whenever he could Taehyung would even rub his scent on his neck to give him some extra comfort.

Now that Jimin’s been going through his change for a couple of days now, Jimin has been more sensitive to the things around him. Smell, taste, sight, sound, and even the way things feel on his skin are different.

Although it’s hard to pinpoint the difference in the scents of others, he can now distinguish his own family. Being around them all the time helps a lot.

So having Taehyung’s scent on him helps him relax making him feel like he isn’t alone.

“I’ll be out in a bit,” Jimin tells him.

Taehyung nods and leans back on the wall outside the restroom as Jimin enters.

It wasn’t that Jimin couldn’t go to the restroom by himself, but Taehyung had been persistent to go with him. It would make Taehyung feel better so Jimin didn’t try to argue against it.

When Jimin finished his business, he walked up to the sink and looked himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He looked much better than that morning.

After Taehyung messed with his hair that morning, he came out looking pretty nice that day. It took away the attention from his renewed bloody bandage.

He’d need to change it soon.

But overall, he looked good.

A shy smile appeared on his face as he continued to check himself out in the mirror.

The sound of a flushing toilet and one of the stall doors behind him opening made it disappear just as quick.

“Well look who we have here. It’s been a while since I’ve beat your ass.”

The voice was all too familiar for Jimin. Through the mirror he could see BamBam buckling his pants as he steps out of the stall. Jimin with wide eyes shuts the water off in front of him and turns around.

“BamBam,” Jimin nods towards him, acknowledging his presence. “I was just about to leave.”

As Jimin is about to walk away BamBam blocks his way, “Now why are you in a hurry, we still have all lunch time to talk.”

_Shit. Not this again…_

Jimin could feel his own heartbeat begin to race at the thought of BamBam doing something. Jackson was his brother and he could only imagine what he’d learn from him.

“Please—“

“Hey what’s going on here?” Taehyung’s voice makes both of them turn to see him at the door.

Taehyung’s nostrils were already beginning to flare at the sight in front of him.

BamBam blocking Jimin’s path, his shoulders widening trying to show his dominance over his brother and Jimin’s body only turning smaller in submission.

Taehyung storms inside the restroom and without hesitation shoves BamBam away from Jimin, “Stay the hell away from him.”

BamBam’s back hits one of the walls behind him wide-eyed at the fact that Taehyung actually had the guts to push him.

“You got some nerve Omega!” BamBam shouts as he walks up to Taehyung, teeth gritting with anger.

“Please, I don’t have a problem kicking a Beta’s ass like yours,” Taehyung scoffs back at him.

BamBam and Taehyung stood in front of each other, their faces only inches apart.

“Tae please, we should just go,” Jimin’s fingers tug on Taehyung’s shirt from behind. As much as he appreciated Taehyung defending him, he didn’t want to see Taehyung get hurt because of him.

A smirk appears on BamBam’s lips at the sound of Jimin’s weak voice. Tilting his head to glimpse at Jimin behind Taehyung, he cocks his eyebrow awed at how weak Jimin pretended to be in front of his cousin.

BamBam could only imagine just how manipulative Jimin was with his family, using his Original status to get away with things.

“Look at you being a little Omega, clinging onto the people around you to get what you want,” BamBam spat at him.

“W-What?” Jimin looked at him confused.

“Don’t think I can’t see straight through you. Is this how you get people to do your work for you? Pretending to be the damsel in distress?”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Taehyung shoves BamBam away.

But the reaction he gets from the two Omegas in front of him becomes priceless for BamBam… laughter escaping his mouth as he brings his head back up from amusement.

“I can’t wait for my brother, Jackson, to put you in your place,” BamBam sends Jimin a wicked smile.

“Who’s going to put who in their place?” Another voice comes from the door.

The three turn and see Jungkook leaning on the doorframe glaring at BamBam from his position.

“J-Jungkook… I—”

“I honestly don’t want to hear your shitty excuses Bam. I thought I talked to you and Yugyeom about this?” Jungkook tilts his head cocking his eyebrow at him.

Suddenly there was a different smell in the air. It was hard to know exactly what, but Jimin could smell it.

It was the smell of smoke and ash.

The moment he inhaled it, the strands of hair on his back stood on end. There was an aching feeling in his chest and a sudden urge to make himself feel smaller hit him. He didn’t realize when his grip on Taehyung’s shirt grew tighter, trembling as they held onto him.

Another scent seems to hit Jimin suddenly coming in front of him.

Taehyung’s scent had changed.

What had been his normal sweet cocoa scent had turned sour almost bitter.

Jimin looked up to see Taehyung staring down and away from Jungkook. He noticed the way he swallowed hard and the way he saw Taehyung reach for Jimin’s hand on his shirt, made Jimin realize exactly what his scent meant.

Taehyung was scared too.

Hesitating to look up at BamBam and Jungkook, Jimin slowly moves his eyes to see BamBam straighten himself up, biting his lip as he looks down at his feet. He began to fidget with his fingers on the hem of his shirt.

Another smell comes from him too. Bitterness all over it similar to that of Taehyung.

Jimin with wide eyes turns to look at Jungkook still glaring at BamBam. The smell of smoke and ash beginning to enter his nose and that’s when notices it had been coming from Jungkook all along.

Jungkook was the one making them feel this way…

Jimin’s breath begins to grow heavy as he notices Jungkook inching inside the room. Heading towards BamBam, Jungkook grabs hold of his neck pushing him against the wall.

The thud of BamBam’s back hitting the wall, makes Jimin jump a bit but is comforted with the tightened grip of Taehyung’s hand on his.

Jungkook’s face is only a couple centimeters away as he tightens his grip on him.

“I told you to stay away from Jimin,” Jungkook’s voice is low and all too threatening. “He’s off limits from now on, you hear me?”

BamBam’s hands reach up to grab onto Jungkook’s grip on him, struggling to take them off as he feels the air leave him.

“Threaten him, touch him, if you even hardly look at him the wrong way,” his grip tightens harder forcing a straining sound to leave BamBam’s lips, “…I’ll kill you myself. You may be Jackson’s brother, but you’re hardly anything in the family. I don’t think anyone would mind with one less child.”

The tone in Jungkook’s voice was dark and menacing. It scared to think that Jungkook could be this threatening.

“J-Jungkook,” Jimin fearfully calls out, “p-please stop.”

No matter how much Jimin didn’t like BamBam, he didn’t want him hurt.

There was silence in the air and with one last sigh Jungkook releases his hold on BamBam. As soon as BamBam is freed he begins to cough as his lungs take in the air once again.

“Get out of here before I change my mind,” Jungkook looks at the red head with an annoyed expression.

BamBam runs out of the restroom leaving Jungkook alone with the two Omegas still in fear.

Jungkook turns around and takes a sight of Jimin behind his cousin.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that. BamBam wasn’t supposed to do that. He knows better than to mess with what belongs to me,” Jungkook explains, mostly directed to Jimin.

But as the air around them slowly turns back to normal, Taehyung stands between them once again, his courage finally coming back to him.

“Jimin doesn’t belong to you so stay the hell away from him!” Taehyung shouts.

Jungkook’s tongue hits the wall of his mouth clearly annoyed that there was someone—an Omega—trying to tell him what to do. If it weren’t Jimin’s cousin, he’d probably already have him submitting the way every Omega should be doing for him.

“Well he soon will be, so I’d start getting used to that idea,” Jungkook sent him a smirk.

“You fucking asshole,” Taehyung swore at him.

“Sorry but can I have some privacy with Jimin for a moment,” Jungkook sighed, tired of having to deal with others when the only person he wanted to talk to was his future mate.

“Like hell am I going to give you anything with Jimin!”

Stepping forward Jungkook’s nostrils began to flare, obviously having enough of this Omega’s attitude. He’d put him in his place if that’s what it took to make him listen.

“Tae it’s fine. Let me talk to him,” Jimin interrupted.

His sudden interruption surprised both of them not expecting him.

Jimin realized that nothing would stop Jungkook from talking to him and he knew that at any time he could use whatever he used on them earlier. He didn’t want to experience it again and he definitely didn’t want Taehyung to go through with it.

And if there was anything Jimin could think at that moment was that he’d prefer to deal with Jungkook than BamBam, since he knew Jungkook had never physically hurt him.

“But Jimin—”

“I’ll be fine. Go with Hobi, I’ll find you later,” Jimin gave him a reassuring smile.

With a sigh of defeat Taehyung nodded and left the two of them alone.

A small pause is all Jimin feels occur when he turns to look at Jungkook staring blankly at him. There was something in his eyes but he couldn’t quite see what it was.

Was it hunger?

He stepped closer to Jimin and as he lifted his hand to touch underneath Jimin’s chin, he noticed the way Jimin flinched back.

It froze his hand a couple of inches away from him.

“Are you scared?” Jungkook’s low voice echoes in front of him.

With a deep breath, Jimin finds the courage to look up straight into his eyes.

_“You are a king with royal blood in your veins…. you are more than anything that they strive to be in this lifetime.”_

Jin’s words fill Jimin’s brain. They were the words that gave him courage to answer, to fill his chest with pride and bravery.

“No.”

A smirk suddenly appeared on Jungkook’s lips.

“Good.”

Without sudden notice, Jungkook’s fingers pull his chin forward and his lips crash on top of Jimin’s.

Melting into him, Jungkook ‘s tongue licks his bottom lip trying to find an opening.

Jimin’s hands grab onto Jungkook’s chest and try to push away but as he continues to feel Jungkook’s lips. The way they hunger for more, the way they crave for him…the way his scent begins to fill his nostrils…sweet…appetizing…

Jimin’s fingers loosened on his chest and instead of pushing, he pulled.

Opening his mouth and allowing Jungkook to enter him, his tongue pushed and pulled on his. Jimin’s mouth finding its design to fit perfectly onto Jungkook’s before they part to catch their breath.

It was then when Jimin realizes what he had done…giving in to Jungkook when he had no intention of doing so. His breath was growing heavy, but his mind was growing dizzy with the sweet scent in the air.

Jungkook’s hands were now steady on Jimin’s arms, a smirk plastered on his mouth.

“I knew your wolf would want me at some point. It can’t resist my scent. It wants it’s Alpha,” Jungkook whispers into Jimin’s neck.

“W-What?” Jimin asks in a daze.

“You smell like your stinking cousin. Let me fix that for you,” Jungkook whispers.

His lips begin to kiss on the skin of Jimin’s neck, slowly sucking on it. He releases his scent onto him, sending bundles of sweetness that only makes the Omega underneath his lips whine with pleasure.

“J-Jungkook, what are you d-doing?” Jimin closes his eyes relishing in the feelings Jungkook was provoking out of him.

Feelings he’s only felt once with another certain Alpha.

“Don’t worry Jiminie, I’m only marking my territory.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't the chapter where Jimin's powers are introduced but I need to add just a bit before that chapter comes along! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone :/
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments about what you think of the chapter or the whole story overall if you want! I love reading your comments!
> 
> Until next time~


	14. Playing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

 

 

Feeling his lips on his skin and the sound of Jungkook’s low voice in his ear made Jimin’s body tremble. Inhaling the smell Jungkook was giving off only made things worse for him.

A sudden possessive feeling started to build up inside Jimin.

Jungkook’s very words and smell being the cause of it. He could feel something inside of him react to his words like instinct. It whimpered for more of those words, it craved them.

Jimin understood that Jungkook was pleasing the wolf inside him, but he knew better than to actually believe anything he said.

He could fool the wolf inside him, but he couldn’t fool _him._

Everyone in his family had warned him that people would try to take advantage of him since he was an Original. And he wasn’t stupid…he knew Jungkook was never the type to actually be interested in him, no matter how much the idea of it was…nice.

No matter how much he craved praise…affection…love…

Taking a small breath of Jungkook’s scent, Jimin tried to pull himself together. He couldn’t do this!

He knew this was wrong no matter how much he loved the feeling.

He had to stop. It just wasn’t real…

Jimin finally pushed him away making Jungkook take a step back.

“Stop…” he whispered underneath his heavy breathing.

It was no easy thing to do. To reject an Alpha that his wolf wanted more of…

Jimin could still feel himself high off of Jungkook’s scent and he wanted nothing more than to cave back into Jungkook’s neck and take more of what he was offering.

But Jimin knew he wasn’t going to play Jungkook’s games. Not anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook smirked teasingly, “You don’t want my scent? You don’t enjoy it?”

Jungkook knew the answers to them, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the small suffering look on Jimin’s expression. The turmoil he was going through to just lie to Jungkook. To say that no, he didn’t like his scent when he in fact loved it.

He could smell the sweetness radiating off of the Omega and it only meant one thing.

Jimin was ravishing the taste of his scent and would only want more of it.

Jungkook would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the idea of the Omega wanting him. He knew there were others who would love to be in Jimin’s shoes but he’s never had someone he was interested in.

He’s never had another wolf drenched in his scent like that before. He’s never scented a wolf with his tongue like Jimin. The fact that he had made Jimin whine and moan like that made him excited.

He wanted to hear more of it.

“Y-You’re playing with me…just stop,” Jimin stuttered looking away when he felt some tears forming in his eyes.

The tears were something Jungkook didn’t expect. He had to do a double take to make sure he saw correctly.

The sudden unexpected reaction from the Omega made him freeze.

_Is he really going to cry?_

He was just teasing him, but he didn’t mean to make him cry. He’s never made him cry before; he wasn’t expecting something like this to be the reason for it.

Jungkook quickly tried to play it off, “Oh come on are you still mad at me about the other time in P.E? Did you really want me to go save you from Jackson? Is that why you’re mad at me?”

He tried to hide the awkward feeling with a small chuckle. Jungkook wanted to show that what he was doing was just supposed to be teasing, him playing games with Jimin that he was supposed to be enjoying too.

Jungkook knew that Jimin liked it, so why was he getting upset. He should be enjoying himself. He knew that teasing Jimin for so long…never hurting him the way others did, brought a soft spot for him in Jimin’s mind.

Jungkook knew about the small crush Jimin had once developed for him, so why wasn’t he enjoying any of it?

This was supposed to be Jungkook trying to win over Jimin and his wolf…

Jungkook’s words brought Jimin’s eyes back on Jungkook. The memory of that moment slowly coming back to him…the way he was scared…the way he craved for someone to help him.

He remembered wanting anyone to save him…even Jungkook.

He wouldn’t have minded if it was Jungkook to save him, and to be truthful he had actually expected it to be him.

Out of everyone he thought that he’d be the most prone to pick a fight with Jackson, but he never did.

The sudden realization at how easily Jimin was falling for Jungkook’s tricks hit him and it made him angry. Jungkook was creating this sudden hope inside Jimin. A hope that Jungkook actually cared about him, that he was special to him, when in reality he didn’t give a shit about him.

“You don’t really care about me,” Jimin looked down. “You’re just like everyone else.”

For some reason, Jimin’s words stung at Jungkook and he could only stare at Jimin in disbelief. The Alpha began looking right and left trying to figure out what to say.

Jimin was wrong. He wasn’t like everyone else.

He could never be.

A bitter taste ran across his tongue and he could feel the anger boiling inside his chest at the comparison Jimin was making.

“Look… I am nothing like the others,” Jungkook’s nostrils flared.

“Then why are you trying to use me?!” Jimin shouted at him.

Jimin’s own anger gaining the better of him surprised Jungkook. Where did this courage come from?

He’d never shouted at Jungkook before.

Yet this dominating force that released from Jimin was also a challenge towards Jungkook’s wolf. And to Jungkook’s wolf, it was no place for an Omega to dominate him…

Jungkook’s hand suddenly rose in the air and stopped short of slapping Jimin’s face, stopping only a few inches away.

Jimin flinched and closed his eyes at the small sign of his hand coming towards his face, but the pain never came.

When he opened his eyes, Jungkook’s hand was hovering just above his cheek frozen in place. While Jungkook’s face was fuming with anger and restraint.

Jimin could see just how much Jungkook was trying to force himself to stop.

Jungkook clenches his hand into a fist, and continues to stare at it. It was as if he too wasn’t expecting his own reaction.

He had actually tried to hurt Jimin…

Jungkook then forces himself to bring his fist down to his side. Breathing in and out, he tries to control his anger, until he answers Jimin’s question.

“I’m using you because I need you more than any one of these damn dogs,” Jungkook grits his teeth in anger. “Don’t you fucking dare compare me to them.”

Storming out of the restroom, Jimin is left alone frozen. His legs feel weak and wobbly, forcing the Omega to fall on the ground.

Taehyung’s concerned voice echoes in the room as he enters. He quickly looks over Jimin making sure he was okay, bombarding him with questions of what happened.

But Jimin couldn’t quite answer any of them.  

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Jin gives a small smile and bows his head gently towards the woman greeting him at the door.

“Jin! Oh I’m sorry,” the woman quickly recognizing her mistake of such an informal greeting. It was no way one should greet a prince.

She lowers her head in respect and begins to kneel down, her hands grabbing onto the doorframe to steady herself on the floor.

“Your highness,” she greets again.

“Oh please don’t!” Jin waves at her, “Your legs are still weak, you shouldn't be doing such things like kneeling.”

Jin takes hold of her arm and helps her stand. He notices the way her brown strands of hair started hovering over half of her face. It was something she always seem to do to hide her scars.

Scars of torture from her past and abuse. Jin couldn’t help but pity her. She was so beautiful but her scars always seemed to behind the fear in her face.

Everyone else could see it too. That’s why everyone would take advantage of it.

It was the reason behind her weak legs. In her old town, she was fooled into following someone that nearly killed her. If it weren’t for her only son who found her in time, she probably wouldn’t be here.

She was lucky to have only left the scene with the scar on her face and some fractured ribs and injured legs. That was only a couple of years ago and she was able to recover just fine, but her legs were never the same again.

It was tragic how young she still was and how pitiful she already looked.

“Hyorin Noona, you’re one of my dear friends. I’d never make you kneel down for me. I want you to treat me like a friend too,” Jin smiled at her.

He runs one of his fingers along her face and pulls back the strands of hair in front of her behind her ear.

With a shy smile towards him, she replies, “Of course your—um, Jin. How can I help you?”

“I know it’s such a late notice, but I was wondering if you still had some ingredients for that tea you taught me how to make? The one specifically used for Original Omegas. They don’t necessarily have those herbs in the stores and I ran out, so I was hoping you had some.”

“Um, yes I think I still have some,” she smiles thoughtfully. “Come in, I’ll get it ready for you.”

Hyorin steps aside to let the younger in the living room and Jin nods in thanks as he walks inside.

The house was small and there was little furniture that actually filled the space. One brown couch and a small coffee table being the two only things in the living room. While a small picture frame hung right above the wall next to the couch.

A picture of Hyorin and her son.

Any new person to her house would probably ask questions being surprised at the sight, but Jin was no stranger to her home.

She knew Hyorin didn’t get any visitors, Jin probably being the only one. She also wasn’t very stable with income so she and her son had to work extra hard to make ends meet.

The biggest reason to Hyorin’s bad luck with people was their societies negative view towards one of her past decisions.

The erasing of a mating mark…

Erasing a mating mark was frowned upon heavily since it displayed disloyalty towards one’s mate and selfishness.

It was a crime to try and erase one’s own or another’s mating mark.

Yet Hyorin had no choice but to erase her owns since it meant freeing herself from submitting to an Alpha that only harmed her. It gave her the ability to finally stand up for herself and kill her own mate.

Jin didn’t blame her and was saddened by the fact that she had to go through that and still had to endure the pain of her decision.

Sitting down on the couch she waited for Hyorin who was busying herself in the kitchen.

“Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea?” Hyorin called out from the next room.

“Um, your tea would be nice,” Jin smiled. “I miss it actually.”

He could hear a small giggle from the kitchen. “Alright.”

Back when Hyorin was mated, she had been a maid in the castle and it was actually her who had helped raise Jin and his brother Taemin. Other maids raised Jonghyun at the time, since he was expected to become King.

She had fled the castle once she had killed her mate and it wasn’t too long since Jin heard of Hyorin again.

Jin turned to look at the picture frame that hung on the wall and he remembers it hadn’t been there before. It was something new.

Looking at the boy in the picture, he sees the boy didn’t at all look like Hyorin. While Hyorin carried caramel darker skin, the boy looked milky white. Those were the features of her ex-mate.

“I know, he’s the spit image of his father,” Hyorin’s voice scares Jin making him lightly jump as he turns to see his friend looking at the picture from the door.

“Were you ever scared?” Jin asks.

Hyorin smiles as she lays the cup of tea in front of Jin on the coffee table.

“That he’d turn into his father? I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. Everyday he seemed to look more and more like him. It scared me to the point when he’d want to play roughly, I’d be scared he would actually hurt me. I knew he was going to be an Alpha, so of course he’d want to play rough, but in my head they were just signs of him turning into his father.”

Jin could see the hurt in her expression. They were regretful memories.

“I’d scold him for everything, wanting to make sure that he’d be good that he would listen, but I didn’t realize I was just making him scared of me. I was turning into his father without even realizing and I didn’t see it until one day I caught him crying in the corner of the bathroom in the middle of the night.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jin whispered, placing a hand on hers for comfort.

“I ignored how good of a boy he always was to me. He protected me from others, and he works so hard to make money wherever he can to help me. He knows my reputation, and he hurts too. He always tells me he’s going to make things right for me. I can only smile at how good he is to me,” Hyorin smiles at Jin.

“He really is a good boy,” Jin agrees, “I can tell how much he loves you.”

She nods to him and then jumps realizing she had been talking all that time.

“I’m so sorry, I should grab the bag of ingredients you need. I’m here talking about myself when you’re probably in a hurry,” Hyorin hurries towards the kitchen.

“It’s fine, I’m in no rush,” Jin laughs.

She returns back with a bag of herbs in hand.

Taking one last sip of his tea, Jin stands to take the bag from her.

“If you don’t mind me asking…why do you need to make the tea? This tea is usually for growing wolves that need to be calmed down for training exercises,” Hyorin asks confusion all over her face.

“Ah, yes it is. You see my son…he actually is going through the process of his transformation to a full wolf.”

“He’s going through the process? But how? Weren’t his powers and identity hidden?”

Hyorin was one of the few people Jin trusted with Jimin’s secret as being an Original, so of course she’d be confused.

Jin nodded but he couldn’t hide the frown forming on his face. “Yes, it was hidden up until a couple of days ago. An incident happened and now he’s forced to undergo the transformation. We’re afraid people might take advantage of him in this state so we’re planning to start training him this weekend.”

With a worried expression, Hyorin nods in understanding.

“Poor child, I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can help with?”

“No you’re doing more than enough with giving me these ingredients. It’ll help him a lot when he goes through training. I know it can be very stressful.”

“Oh why don’t I ask my son to help with the training?”

“Oh no I could never ask for that,” Jin is surprised to even hear such an offer. He knew that Hyorin was already in need of help from her son and to take away time from him he knew it would hurt her financially.

“It’s no trouble at all!” Hyorin argues, “I know that during training you need plenty of Alphas and Betas to help him, so you’ll need plenty of people available. I’m sure my son wouldn’t mind helping.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want it to be a bother for you or your son,” Jin asks hesitantly.

“Of course it’s okay,” Hyorin smiles.

“Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow when we confirm where it’ll be taking place. Thank you so much for all your help,” Jin gives her a short hug before he starts for the front door.

“Okay, I’ll let my son know and he’ll be there.”

As Jin steps out the front door, he turns back to give one last glance at his old friend.

“Thank you Hyorin. I know if your son is anything like you in personality, my Jiminie will absolutely love him!”

Hyorin laughed out loud at the thought, “Please, from everything you’ve told me about your son in the past, I know for a fact my son will just adore him.”

Jin smiles widely, nodding before he finally waves goodbye and turns to leave.

The thought of seeing his Jimin becoming friends with Hyorin’s son warms his heart. Hyorin had always been someone special to him and the thought that Jimin could possible have her son as someone special too, made him excited.

_I want them to be the best of friends!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments~
> 
> I promise the next chapter will reveal Jimin's powers! I've been somewhat delaying it haha Sorry~
> 
> If I get a good amount of comments I might update faster for you guys haha


	15. Unexpected Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was super happy over the comments you left in the last chapter that I wanted to update for you guys just a little faster! Thank you so much! Comments always make me feel nice :)
> 
> I know everyone has been excited to know about Jimin's powers so here you guys go! I made this chapter a little longer because I thought everyone deserved just a little more today haha  
> Enjoy~

 

 

If Jimin said he was nervous it would be an understatement. He wasn’t sure what to expect.

He’s been waiting next to Taehyung for the last hour in the middle of nowhere. Well, the middle of the woods, an area clearly illegal for them to be standing in if Jimin actually thought about it.

When Jimin had realized that Taehyung was walking him through the woods, away from the nearest trail he started worrying. He had bombarded Taehyung with millions of questions.

_Where are we going? Do you even know how to get there? We’ve been walking for over 30 minutes without a trail, are we lost?_

_How much longer are we walking? How are we going to find our way back? How do you even know about this place?_

_I’m pretty sure we passed a restricted area; we’re going to get shot for being on illegal grounds Tae!_

So many questions, but Taehyung never answered one. All he would answer was, _“Just trust me, we’re fine.”_

By the time they arrived in what seemed like a large clearing in the middle of the woods, Taehyung had let Jimin know that they’d have to wait for everyone else to arrive.

This had irritated Jimin since Taehyung had woken Jimin up super early telling him they had to head out or they’d be late. With only a cup of tea that Jin had prepared for him as breakfast, he knew he’d be hearing his stomach growl really soon and now he was making him wait!

The two had sat down by a tree in silence with only a few questions coming out of Jimin.

“Do you know what the training is?”

Taehyung had expected Jimin to ask him, so he could only smile, “No, I don’t since it’s only for Originals and I’ve never seen it be done before.”

“Oh…I’m kind of nervous. What if I’m not good?”

“That’s why you’re going to train to get better,” Taehyung laughed trying to lighten the mood. “You’re going to be great Jiminie! Just wait and see.”

At the moment, some bushes in front of them began to move and their eyes went towards it.

Jin and Namjoon began walking out behind some trees while they noticed others following behind.

The two boys stood to greet them, “Hey dads.”

“Sorry to keep you two waiting,” Namjoon says. “We had to go pick up the boys and we had an unexpected person tag along.”

He pointed out Hoseok, DK, and S.Coups behind them.

“Sorry I forgot to mention I got S.Coups to come help,” DK’s face looked worried and apologetic.

“There’s no worries at all DK. I’m just glad you were thinking of my Jiminie to ask your friend to help,” Jin smiles at him.

“Hey, Chim…Tae,” Hoseok greets them.

“Hobi!” Taehyung’s boxy smile appears and jumps towards Hoseok to land in a huge hug.

“Hey Jimin,” S.Coups nods at him with a sheepish smile.

“Hi,” Jimin smiles back before his attention is stolen by DK, who was standing next to the Beta. “Hi hyung.”

DK gives him a wide smile and places his hand on Jimin’s hair, messing the little hairstyle Jimin had managed to do while he hurried himself to get ready that morning.

“How’s my favorite Omega?” DK chuckles, noticing the small pout Jimin makes at his action.

“I’m…okay,” Jimin manages to say.

Taehyung had been eyeing the way Jimin was looking at the Alpha and he couldn’t help but chuckle into Hoseok’s chest as he found his brother’s crush on the Alpha super adorable.

S.Coups on the side eyed DK with a smirk, making sure DK noticed it. Shaking his head at the obvious shy flirting scene between the two, S.Coups turns to look at Jin and Namjoon.

“So how is this going to start then?” S.Coups finally asks.

“I’m sure everyone here is eager to begin, but we’re actually still waiting on one more person.”

“Someone else is going to help?” Taehyung asks confused. He hadn’t been told about that, but then again he didn’t know about S.Coups either.

“Who?” DK asks.

“He’s the son of a good friend of mine,” Jin tells them. “I think it would be good to have plenty of people to help with Jimin’s training. While we wait, Hoseok, can you and DK show and help Jimin some warm ups?”

“Yeah sure,” Hoseok replied.

Hoseok, DK, and S.Coups then start moving out into the field with Jimin and Taehyung following behind. Jin and Namjoon stay behind to wait as they watched the boys walk to the middle of the clearing.

As the young wolves walk out, DK finds himself gazing at Jimin in front of him as they follow behind Hoseok and S.Coups.

“Are you nervous, Jimin?” DK asks.

Jimin turns over his shoulder to look at DK, and shyly smiles, “Yeah, a bit. I just don’t want to mess up you know.”

“I understand, but don’t worry I know you’ll do great,” he smiles Jimin’s favorite smile. “Besides this is your first time training, so you don’t have to be an expert. Even if you mess up, you have plenty of time to train some more. I’ll help you whenever you need me.”

His words brought Jimin to blush.

“T-Thank you,” Jimin whispered back as he turned away from DK, avoiding his gaze.

Next to him Taehyung could see the blushing red cheeks Jimin was sporting and he tried hard to hide his own laugh at the cuteness of his younger brother.

Taehyung then started to cough purposely whispering “Get a room,” in between the sounds, bringing Jimin to snap his eyes wide at him.

“Stop,” Jimin quickly whispered to him, nudging him in the arm.

Behind him, Jimin could hear DK chuckle obviously having heard the secret whispers between the two Omegas.

Jimin’s face only reddened more at the embarrassment. A small smile wanted to escape Jimin’s lips and he knew it was due to the fact that no matter how much he wanted to hide his huge crush on the older, he knew he couldn’t.

He’s had a crush on DK for the longest time. Yes, Jimin has had other crushes but his fondness over this particular Alpha was always there. Why?

Because he was good. He was nice to him. He made him laugh. He’d never hurt him before and only wanted to keep him safe.

DK was the embodiment of the perfect boyfriend.

Jimin knew that if he were with DK, he would be happy. But the only thoughts that would enter his mind whenever he found himself thinking about being something with DK was that he would never be interested in him.

Not the same way Jimin was interested.

He’d probably only see him like a friend or even worse, a younger brother…

Jimin’s mind suddenly went to a certain someone’s name. A name he was trying to ignore.

_Jungkook._

Ever since their little argument in the school’s restroom, Jimin had tried to avoid him through the halls and in class.

But why was he suddenly thinking of his school’s bully?

Because he couldn’t deny that before he had found out he was actually a wolf, before when he was simply just a bullied teenager and had to go up against Jungkook and his friends… Jimin would fall for Jungkook’s teasing.

He’d tease with flirtation that Jimin secretly liked. Flirtation that made Jimin realize his secret small crush on him, but inevitably made him realize that it was probably all lies to hurt him.

But the way DK acted only made Jimin realize that his own mind and heart was also secretly wishing and asking why Jungkook couldn’t be like that?

In between Jimin’s thoughts, Hoseok had started to talk to Jimin about some stretches and how it would calm the mind and body, but Jimin wasn’t really paying attention other than copying him whenever he’d show him a stretch.

From time to time, DK and Taehyung would bring him back from his thoughts whenever they’d fix his position and stance.

“Jimin!”

Jin’s voice sounds in the background and everyone turns to look towards him.

Next to him a tall man in black stands with a much too very familiar face. Jimin’s eyes grow wide when they recognize the figure.

He could feel Hoseok and Taehyung sudden change in stance. He couldn’t exactly tell whom the sudden snarl came from behind him, but knowing them it was probably from Taehyung.

Jin and Namjoon clearly notice the unexpected reactions from them as they glance at one another asking whether the other knew what was going on.

“Um, Jimin my friend’s son is here,” Jin, says trying to think why they were acting hostile all of a sudden.

Jimin’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at the man.

_How could it be him of all people?_

The man’s eyes met with Jimin’s stare and shock covered his whole expression, but soon a smirk replaced it.

“Jimin, are you ready to train,” his voice is low and teasing.

“Jungkook,” Jimin whispers almost inaudible.

“Wait, do you know each other?” Jin asks, realizing there was a tension in the air that clearly showed signs of recognition.

As the three of them started walking towards the rest of the boys, Jungkook explains, “Yeah, we’re actually classmates. I can’t believe I’m going to be hanging out with Jimin from now on! I’m truly honored to be helping him with his training!”

There was excitement in Jungkook’s voice and Jimin didn’t really know what to say when he and his parents reached them.

“I’m sure you two are going to get much closer from now on,” Jin smiled hesitantly trying to be polite but couldn’t help but be cautious around the younger, seeing how everyone had reacted towards him.

“Oh yes, I think we are,” Jungkook gave one last glance at Jin with a smile before returning to look at Jimin.

Walking towards him, there was no doubt in Jimin’s mind that Jungkook was enjoying this sudden coincidence.

“What the hell? Jin this guy can’t train with us,” Hoseok’s voice sounds worried and panicking.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jin asks.

“This guy is an asshole! He makes Jimin and everyone else’s life a living hell,” Taehyung explained.

“What?” Jin’s eyes grew wide, going straight to find confirmation from Jungkook himself.

Taehyung’s words stung at Jungkook, making him fidget in place. “Um, what are you talking about? I’d never hurt Jimin.”

Everyone looked at Jimin, waiting to hear whether this was true or not.

“Jimin sweetie, is this true? Does Jungkook hurt you?”

Jimin stared back and forth from Jin to Jungkook. Did Jungkook hurt him?

Well no, Jungkook had never physically hurt Jimin but could he really say he’s never hurt him?

A small ache in his chest suddenly pounded and the memory of the way Jungkook had kissed him in the restroom came in to mind.

He did hurt him.

He was breaking his heart little by little by playing those lying games. But could it really be Jungkook’s fault when it was Jimin falling for them? When Jimin should probably know better than to trust Jungkook’s words?

Was Jungkook at fault? Or was it Jimin?

Did he not hurt him then?

On the side, S.Coups looked towards DK with a sympathetic look. DK only came to return it, knowing what S.Coups was trying to send across.

He felt bad that Jimin was being put on the spot because of Jungkook. He knew that Jimin was too shy and kind to reveal the truth, no matter what it was.

Both DK and S.Coups knew that Jungkook was an asshole to everyone, and although they weren’t entirely sure whether he was the same with Jimin, they both knew that it was possible Jungkook could be a decent person.

DK had seen the way Jungkook somewhat changed since his sudden “claim” on Jimin. He had made sure others weren’t messing with him and even come up with a way to handle Jackson a couple of days ago, even if it meant dealing with people he disliked.

Whether Jungkook was a good person was still questionable but he couldn’t 100% hate Jungkook for being here.

“Jimin?” Namjoon called to him finally bringing his attention.

“No,” Jimin answered. “Jungkook has never hurt me. It’s fine, he can help me.”

This unfair answer made Taehyung jump with complaints.

“Jimin, no! You can’t lie about this. You shouldn’t have to train with someone you don’t like!”

“Tae that’s enough,” DK looks at him serious.

“DK you should know better than everyone how Jungkook is!” Taehyung shoots at him.

“Is that true DK, does Jungkook hurt Jimin?” Namjoon looks at the younger Alpha. “I want you to answer truthfully because I will not allow someone that dares to hurt my son stand in front of me without getting what he deserves.”

This reaction from the older Alpha makes Jungkook swallow hard. A sudden chill runs up his spine as he looks towards DK, who now held his life in his hands.

Jimin doesn’t miss it and with worry in his chest looks towards DK. As DK looks at him, Jimin sends him a look begging him to not say anything that would turn off his dad.

DK nods in understanding and then turns from Taehyung to Namjoon sighing, “Jungkook can be a character at school. He and I have had our…issues, but I’ve never seen him directly hurt Jimin. I can only take Jimin’s word for it.”

“I’m not lying, can we just go on with the training please,” Jimin pulls onto Namjoon’s long sleeve to plead.

“Okay, but we’ll talk about this later Jimin,” Namjoon ends it.

Jungkook releases a small sigh of relief at his words and takes a quick glance at DK, nodding in his direction. DK returns the nod, and Jungkook can’t help but turn to look at Jimin.

Jimin had lied and he had made DK lie for him as well.

Jungkook had hurt him, although unintentionally… he still hurt him. He knew Jimin probably wanted to say yes, but Jimin was too kind for that.

He had beat himself up the day before angry that he almost laid a hand on Jimin, when he had promised himself and his mother that he’d never lay a hand on a single Omega.

He wouldn’t turn into his father.

He never realized that he was slowly turning into him until he saw the tears streaming down Jimin’s face the other day.

Yeah, he’d bully others before, beating them to a pulp but…they were always Betas or other Alphas, never Omegas. He’d beat them just to make sure they knew their place…to show his own dominance over them, but he’d make sure it was only once.

Show his dominance once and then let BamBam and Yugyeom take care of them later on if they tried to go up against them. If an Omega needed to be showed his or her own place, he’d let Yugyeom take care of them.

If BamBam ever tried to lay a hand on one, he’d beat him to a pulp.

That was his rule.

Yugyeom, being an Omega, was the only one who could handle other Omegas.

Yet Jungkook never realized he still managed to hurt Jimin without laying a single hand on him.

Jin’s voice suddenly makes Jungkook jump, bringing back his attention from his thoughts.

“Alright gather around everyone because I’m sure some of you have never really trained with Originals or even know what this training is going to consist of,” Jin begins.

Everyone listen in on what Jin has to say, but from time to time both Taehyung and Jungkook steal a glance at Jimin.

“Do any of you know why we’re called Originals, why the Originals are seen as the royal family of all wolves?” Jin asks.

Not a word is said in front of him and instead eyes peer over at each other, seeing whether anyone knew the answer.

Jin smiles to reassure everyone that it’s okay not to know. He wasn’t expecting anyone to know the answer. It wasn’t like something like this was taught in school. Usually wolves that live and grow off the Island know little to nothing about the royal family.

“Originals are the most pureblooded of our kind. Our family was the first to be born as wolves, and the only ones who have capabilities stronger than any regular wolf. But does anyone know how we even came to be?”

“I read somewhere that it had something to do with witches who cursed wolves that attacked their home,” DK answers.

“That’s right,” Namjoon speaks up. “Witches long ago cursed a pack of wolves and turned them into their slaves and protectors instead of their enemies. They gave them powerful abilities to use to protect and do the witches bidding. However, this pack found a way to escape from the witches and came onto what we know today as the Island, home of our kind.”

This gains Jungkook’s interest, so he asks, “How come they never used their own powers to kill the witches?”

“That’s a good question. You see the witches weren’t stupid to just give their slaves powerful abilities. In order to control these wolves, they placed magical collars that forced the wolves to listen to the ones that placed them,” Namjoon answers.

“So when they escaped why didn’t the witches just call for them using the collars?” Taehyung interrupted.

“The collars can only be used when the master is in close proximity of the wolf. They can never be removed until the owner of the collar dies. Today the collars are still in existence but they are locked away inside the royal family’s castle,” Jin finally explains.

“Well that’s a great history lesson but what does any of that have to do with learning about using my powers?” Jimin shyly asks.

Jin couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s impatience.

“Well have you never wondered why we’re considered wolves when our kind can’t turn into them or have any features other than heightened senses or our hierarchy?”

Jimin stayed quiet realizing he did have a point. Their kind weren’t really any different from people. They ate, slept, studied, went to work, but with much stronger bodies and senses.

That’s what originally convinced Jimin to continue going to school. He had made himself see that things didn’t really have to be different as long as he didn’t see anyone else as different.

“You see Jimin, us as Originals, we carry the blood of those first wolves. Our ancestors came from actual wolves. The rest of our kind was merely created from an ancestor that was bitten in the past and transformed into a wolf. They don’t carry the Original bloodline in them, meaning they don’t get to carry that power you and I carry.

You won’t be able to do it anytime soon, since you’re still going through the process of your transformation but one day you’ll be able to turn back into your Original form whenever you’d like,” Jin eyeing smile was full of excitement.

“My Original form?” Jimin asked confused.

“That’s right, the Original form our family once was. Wolves.”

“Wait wait wait! You’re saying Jimin can turn into a freaking wolf?!” Jungkook’s eyes shot wide open.

Jimin was expressing the same look as he was and there was no way he’d be able to hide it.

The rest of the boys looked at the two of them with a smile on their faces. It was true that news like that would definitely surprise others but since the four of them already have experience laying eyes on Jin’s Original form, they were used to it.

“Did you guys already know about this?” Jimin looks at the rest of them obviously seeing the non-shocked expressions at the news.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve seen Jin turn wolf mode since we were little,” Taehyung explains.

“And DK and I have lived on the Island for awhile, so we’re used to seeing Originals turn into wolves,” Hoseok adds.

“What about you S.Coups?” Jimin turns to him.

“Well I’ve stuck around DK and Hoseok long enough to sometimes be around when they meet with your dad and he changes into his wolf,” he rubs the back of his neck with a guilty expression.

“So am I going to learn to turn into a wolf today,” Jimin looks back at his father.

“No, you won’t be able to have a chance at transforming into a wolf when you’re still undergoing your transformation. That will be later on, but for now you will be learning something just as great, if not more,” Jin smiles at him.

With a quick look at Namjoon, Jin sends him an apologetic look. Suddenly with a lift of his hand in Namjoon’s direction, Jin’s expression changes. His voice low and almost menacing orders, “On your knees.”

Namjoon’s eyes turn red and his lips pull back in a snarl at his own mate. The smell of ash suddenly in the air coming from the older Alpha.

Jimin frightened at the unfamiliar look of his father, steps back his hand wanting to tremble, only to be soothed by another Alpha’s hand.

When he looks to see the owner of the hand now resting on his own, he sees DK giving him a light smile before returning his eyes back at Jin and Namjoon.

The smell of ash in his nostrils coming from his father is slowly replaced by a sweet and warm smell radiating from DK next to him. The comforting smell makes Jimin relax his tensed shoulder and trembling hand.

He finds himself leaning on DK’s arm, but his eyes don’t miss the annoyed look Jungkook was sending his way.

Trying to avoid his eyes, he turns to look back at his parents.

Jimin could tell that Namjoon’s wolf was trying to fight away the demand Jin was giving him. An Omega was telling him to kneel, to submit to him, and it wasn’t having it.

No matter how in love his parents could be, how gentle Namjoon was with Jin, his wolf couldn’t help but hate the very idea of submitting to an Omega.

With one last glance at Jin, Namjoon’s knees gave in and fell to the floor. His head lowered itself and tilted enough to display his neck in submission to the Omega.

It was a sight that both astonished and shocked Jungkook and Taehyung.

Jungkook had never seen an Alpha submit to an Omega and Taehyung had never seen Namjoon submit or even snarl at Jin.

Jin was always willing to submit to his Alpha…always willing to please him, but Taehyung not knowing of this ability, never knew that Jin would be capable of doing something like this.

S.Coups, next to Hoseok, also stood with shock on his face. He’d never witnessed something like that and didn’t know was possible, but he couldn’t really say he expected any less from an Original.

He’s heard stories of how powerful Originals were, so it shouldn’t even be a surprise.

When it came to an Original’s world, hierarchy didn’t mean anything. There was no hierarchy that affected them, except for one:

_Originals were the Alphas of their kind, and everyone else was theirs to rule over._

Calmly kneeling himself in front of his Alpha, Jin took Namjoon’s face in his hands.

Namjoon’s face looked furious and menacing, trying to look away from his mate. The main reason being that at the moment, Namjoon’s wolf was seeing Jin as his mate, but as another wolf that dared to challenge and submit his own wolf.

“Shh, calm down. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. I just needed to show Jimin the strength of our power,” Jin whispered to him.

Resting his face on Namjoon’s shoulder, Jin tilts his own head displaying his neck for the Alpha to cave his nose into.

_He’s submitting to his Alpha…_

Jimin could see the way the action was already calming his father down. Jin was sending a sweet comforting smell towards the Alpha that also seemed to help calm him and after a couple of seconds Namjoon was turning back to his normal self.

Namjoon looks up to see his mate only a couple inches away.

“I’m sorry I snarled, I—”

“It's okay, I didn’t warn you,” Jin smiled gently before returning to look at Jimin behind him.

“As you can see Jimin, the roles of society don’t work with us. Our voice is stronger than an Alphas and not only that,” Jin stands and walks towards S.Coups.

With a guilty smile at the young Beta, Jin mouths, “Sorry.”

Suddenly he lifts his hand and facing it towards the boy, S.Coups goes flying across the field landing on his back ten meters away.

“W-What the hell,” Jimin was still staring at the spot where S.Coups had been standing.

“You could’ve warned me!” S.Coups distant shout from across the field is heard and Jimin could hear DK chuckle softly next to him.

“You didn’t even touch him,” Jungkook points out, eyes still looking out towards the Beta that was now walking back towards them, with a hand on his back.

“No, I don’t have to. We have telekinetic abilities that allow us to do whatever we want,” Jin smirks at him, pleased with the reaction he was receiving.

“Y-You’re saying I can do that?” Jimin stares in wonder at his father.

“That’s right. We’ll start with simple commands but soon you’ll be able to do much more than simply throwing people across fields,” Jin chuckles. “Now are you ready to train, Jimin?”

Jimin couldn’t help feel his lips curve into a wide smile. The image of him being just as strong as his father flashing in his head, “Yes, I am definitely ready.”  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think so far? Did you guys expect this? What do you think his powers might mean for the future of Jimin's relationships like with Jungkook, Yoongi, or even DK??
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! I really want to know what you guys think!


	16. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it was time for everyone to know what's been happening with Yoongi while all this Jikook was occurring Lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

 

“Hyung?” Youngjae shyly smiled to himself. Bringing up his feet to the edge of the couch, he softly hugged his legs with one hand, holding his cell phone close to his ear with the other.

The sound of S.Coup’s voice on the other end of the line made Youngjae feel butterflies in his stomach.

It was low and almost teasing.

“What’s my cute baby doing?”

Youngjae could hear the smirk in his tone and he couldn’t help but shutter at the way the word ‘baby’ sounded coming from his lips.

He loved the nickname S.Coups had given for him.

“I just came out of the shower,” Youngjae answered.

A chuckle escapes S.Coup’s lips, “I bet you smell amazing. How I’d love to dip my nose in your neck right now.”

Youngjae could feel himself turn red and hot from his words but he tried to still himself from letting his thoughts drift into inappropriate territory.

He could feel his own heartbeat thump faster inside his chest and he knew he had to calm himself or else Yoongi would probably hear it if he already hadn’t. Yoongi was in his own room across the hall sleeping—at least the last time he checked—but knowing him, Yoongi would be able to hear him.

Youngjae didn’t really want to go over the embarrassment of having his brother overhear a private and an unlikely innocent conversation…

And he couldn’t really imagine Yoongi being all okay with the idea of him getting close with the Beta.

Their relationship had developed very quickly, something both Betas weren’t expecting. Ever since the day they met, S.Coups had come to show interest in him.

“Coincidently” meeting him in the halls as they walked to class or “coincidently” getting two soda cans from the vending machine and deciding to share it with Youngjae who happened to walk by.

Little moves from S.Coups had turned into direct actions showing his interest for the other Beta and soon after both he and Youngjae found themselves entwined in make out sessions behind the classrooms or bleachers.

The hickies Youngjae was hiding under his shirt was proof enough of how heated these very sessions were turning into.

Hiding them from Yoongi wasn’t too difficult due to his recent absence at school. His rut had come early this month, so Yoongi had been stuck in his room ever since. When Yoongi went into his rut, his own scent filling his room blocked out anything in the air.

So whenever Youngjae came back from school with S.Coup’s scent on him, it was easily hidden.

Unfortunately, the end of Yoongi’s rut was most likely soon, since the strength of the smell coming from Yoongi’s room was starting to fade. Hiding his relationship with the Beta wasn’t going to be easy.

“Have you eaten?” S.Coup’s voice brings Youngjae back to reality.

“Um, yeah. I ate earlier…how about you?”

“I’m eating just now. God, I feel sore,” S.Coups replies with a groan.

“Why? What have you been up to?”

“I’m here with DK and his friends. We’re helping Jimin with his training. I told you about it yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Oh right,” Youngjae snaps his fingers remembering their previous conversation at school. “How is that going? Is it tough?”

“Well seeing that Jimin has already thrown me across a 50 feet about five times without touching me, I can say Jimin finally has the hang of it.”

Youngjae can’t help but laugh, the image sounding a bit ridiculous.

“Hey don’t laugh,” S.Coups chuckles. “My ass is sore as fuck from all those falls.”

“Aww, take care of that cute bum for me,” Youngjae smiles into the phone. “The only person who can make your ass sore is going to be me.”

Biting his lip at his own comment, Youngjae only hears silence from the other end.

“I’ll take note of that,” S.Coups replies with a small smirk sounding in his tone.

“Youngjae!”

The brown-haired Beta looks up to find Yoongi slamming the door open, his face covered in sweat panting away any remains of his rut. His hair was disheveled and the sweat dripping from it made his hair stick to the skin on the sides of his face.

“I’ll call you later,” Youngjae quickly tells into the phone and hangs up.

Turning to Yoongi again, who was now stomping his way towards him, Youngjae stands to defend himself, but was cut off before he could start.

“Who the hell was that?! Is it that Beta we met the other day? Youngjae why the fuck are you getting yourself involved with people like him?”

Yoongi grabs Youngjae’s phone and Youngjae hopelessly tries to retrieve it back from the Alpha.

“S.Coups is a good guy. He’s my friend,” Youngjae begins.

“Friend? Sorry but from what I was hearing the things you two were saying aren’t exactly things “friends” would tell each other,” Yoongi’s voice sounded hoarse and the expression on his face had annoyance and frustration all over it.

“Okay fine, he and I are going out. I like him and he likes me. He’s a good guy hyung, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“How the hell can you two be together when it’s only been a couple of days since you two first met?”

“It’s called trusting people hyung, maybe you should stop acting like a fucking kicked puppy and try it,” Youngjae rolls his eyes.

But as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he regretted it. Yoongi’s face contorted angrily and the look he gave his younger brother only showed signs of wanting to kill him for those very words.

“Hyung, I’m sorry…I didn't mean that…I,” Youngjae tried to apologize but Yoongi wasn’t having it.

Twisting his hand into a fist, before he could find himself hurting his brother, Yoongi storms out of the room and back to his.

Youngjae knew he shouldn't have gone down that path.

Trust was always a touchy subject for Yoongi. Trust was a luxury Yoongi couldn’t afford, not when it was the very thing that killed their youngest brother Woozi.

The very idea of trusting others scared Yoongi and Youngjae knew that. He knew he was afraid of letting them in and making the same mistake he did long ago.

Yoongi had trusted the wrong person and it killed Woozi.

Youngjae had tried helping Yoongi to open up with people before but it never went anywhere and the more he tried the more reserved he became. His older brother always told him he had to be weary of people to keep him and everyone else safe.

He blamed the Alpha inside him but Youngjae knew better.

He was just scared of making the same mistake.

 

 

~

 

 

Yoongi brushed the wet hair on his forehead back. He leaned one hand up on the wall in front of him while he let the water shower over him. His knees felt weak, his body sore from the painful rut he endured for the past couple of days.

This rut had been one of the most painful he’s gone through ever since his first time going through it. It wasn’t supposed to come for another week but it had come early and the only reason he could think it was due to was Jimin.

Ever since his Alpha had claimed the Omega to be his, their had been an itch in his stomach to scent and mark him. To do so many things to him…

Yoongi would find himself thinking the most perverted thoughts at the most inconvenient of times. His wolf repeatedly whispering in his mind that it wanted its mate. It wasn’t until he felt his body heat up and even finding himself with a boner in class that made him realize he was about to go into his rut early.

Locking himself up in his room and going through it alone was something he was used to, but this time around it was something completely different.

His body ached everywhere and the need to relieve himself was unbearable. Nothing worked to relieve it, no matter how much he pumped himself, no matter how much he rutted into the bed sheets, his wolf howled for his mate.

The only image in his head was something he didn’t know he carried in his memories: The look of having Jimin underneath him when he had gone to visit him in his room.

The memory of his sweet scent entering his nostrils, Yoongi would inhale the air as if he could almost taste it. He found himself imagining rutting into Jimin, feeling his insides, hearing his moans and making him his.

When he had woken up that morning the memory of the things he had imagine doing to Jimin while in his rut made him embarrassed and ashamed, but it soon passed after he came to overhear Youngjae in the other room talking to the other Beta.  

Now he was finding himself in the shower calming the fume that his brother had ignited, all thoughts of Jimin out of his head.

His eyes were shut closed.

He tried to even out his breathing, wanting to calm himself down when he could feel the wolf inside him rumbling awake from the anger pouring out of him.

No matter how much Yoongi hated the idea of Youngjae getting close to the Beta, he knew that Youngjae was right to some extent. Yoongi needed to learn to trust people but it was the one thing he couldn't allow himself do.

If only he could be like his brother and love so easily. Let someone in…

The words exchanged by the Beta and his younger brother repeated in his mind, although gross to think of his brother in that way, it made Yoongi smile weakly. Words full of playfulness and love, he understood why his brother wanted something like that.

Wanting to be head over heels for someone that made him happy…

Wanting to have something normal after so much running…

Yoongi wanted that too.

They've been running away from their past for so long, their bones craved for normalcy. They craved for the warmth of a pack, of a mate, of a home.

While Youngjae was finding it with S.Coups, Yoongi could see his own wolf wanted to find it in Jimin.

Stepping out the stall, Yoongi noticed the steam from the hot shower filled the restroom fogging up the mirror.

He wiped the mirror with his hand revealing a much cleaner and tired Yoongi in front of him. The dark circles under his eyes were proof of the sleepless rut nights he had undergone.

In Youngjae’s conversation with his new boyfriend, he had overheard the boy say he was helping with Jimin’s training.

 _What training could it be,_ wondered Yoongi.

He wondered how much he had missed seeing that not only had he missed that but also the fact that his younger brother was now seeing someone.

_If S.Coups is there then so is DK…_

Yoongi didn’t have anything against the Alpha but his wolf didn’t like him one bit. It could only be due to the Alpha’s obvious attachment and closeness towards Jimin. Or maybe the way he had noticed before the way Jimin would eye him during lunch.

Yoongi didn’t mean to pry but he couldn’t help but notice it whenever he tried stealing glances towards the younger.

Both he and his own wolf hated the way others looked at Jimin as if he were a piece of meat, but what he hated more was the way Jimin looked at others differently than the way he saw his cousin or best friend, Hoseok.

Whenever Jimin unknowingly showed interest or care for other people that didn’t deserve his attention. The way he’d steal glances at DK with a smile on his face or the way he sometimes searched for the annoying ass of an Alpha, Jungkook.

Ever since he had apologized to him over his actions in his room, Jimin never seemed to bat an eye at Yoongi.

Yoongi hated it.

He hated a lot of things about the way Jimin acted with others, but the thing he hated even more was that Jimin never tried to steal a glance at him or never searched for him.

No matter how much Yoongi didn’t want to admit it, Yoongi was jealous.

The thoughts of Jimin overfilling in his mind had made him frustrated and annoyed over the tiniest things Jimin did that meant giving attention to others and not him.

So much so that Yoongi had even played out a scene in his head when he was in rut. A scene where Yoongi punished Jimin over all the things he hated him doing. Marking him his, making him say those words his wolf and he himself secretly want to hear.

_“Fuck me, Yoongi. I’m yours.”_

Yoongi grabs a fistful of his hair, growling under his breath at the memory of it.

“Shit,” he whispers noticing the bulge building up underneath the towel tied to his waist.

“I can’t,” Yoongi says leaning his head back against the wall as he looked himself in the mirror.

_Mate. Make him ours._

The voice of the wolf inside him making itself known.

“No,” Yoongi refuses glaring at his reflection that no longer belonged to him.

“He belongs to us! You know it yourself. That day in his room, his wolf was calling to us. Our Omega wants his mate.” His reflection growls back at Yoongi.

“No! He doesn’t belong to us. He can’t. Jimin is an Original…we…we were supposed to protect him that’s why you’re raging over him. He’s not our mate,” Yoongi tries to reason.

“No,” his wolf growls again showing his sharp teeth towards Yoongi. “Omega belongs to me.”

“No!” Yoongi screams turning around away from the mirror and banging his head against the wall.

His head began to ache, feeling a headache coming along. Leaning his head against the small stain of blood on the wall, he closes his eyes and breathes slowly.

He needed to control himself. He needed to shut out the wolf.

The wet feeling of liquid ran down the side of his temple. He could smell the blood streaming down, but he could also feel the wet tears running down his cheek.

“Yoongi?!”

His younger brother’s voice echoed as he threw the door open and saw the sight of Yoongi. His eyes were wide with worry, hurrying himself to grab onto Yoongi before he falls on the restroom floor.

Wrapping his arms around his older brother, he tries to whisper words of comfort.

“It’s okay hyung, I have you.”

Leaning against his brother’s chest, Yoongi stains Youngjae’s shirt with blood and tears.

“Y-Youngjae, I keep hearing him,” Yoongi cries into him.

His brother knew exactly what he was talking about. He didn’t have to give him an explanation. Youngjae was no stranger to Yoongi’s sudden outbursts of struggle and fight against his own wolf.

More incomprehensible slurs passed Yoongi’s lips and the grip on his shirt loosened only for Youngjae to feel his fists push him away. His back hit the wall dramatically and he winced at the pain.

Shooting his eyes open he turns to find Yoongi struggling with himself as he placed both his hands up against the wall and continuously banging his head.

“Stop it! No!” Yoongi shouted at himself.

_Take me to my mate! I need my mate!_

The Alpha’s shouts grew louder and more demanding. Yoongi could feel himself wanting to storm out the restroom and out the house in search of him.

But Yoongi couldn’t comprehend what had created the sudden desperation in his Alpha to ask for him.

“Yoongi stop!” Youngjae shouted at his brother trying to pull him away from the wall and back into his embrace.

He hated the fact that no matter how taller he was compared to the Alpha, his brother’s body was always much stronger than he looked.

He knew how much Yoongi was internally struggling with the wolf inside, but he’s never much experienced seeing him act so viciously towards himself. Yoongi was unstable in a normal outburst but this was something entirely different.

He was afraid for Yoongi’s life.

Finally pulling him back into his arms, Youngjae could feel Yoongi grasping onto his shirt desperate in finding some kind of grounding or anchor. He knew he was looking for something in him to make the voice of the Alpha inside him stop.

Unfortunately, Youngjae had a feeling the only way for the voice inside Yoongi’s head to stop was doing the one thing Yoongi didn’t want to do.

Please the wolf.

“What does he want?” Youngjae asks with a strain in his voice trying to hold back his own tears at the sight of his brother.

Dazed with the pain from his head and the whispers of the Alpha in his head, he mutters, “J-Jimin.”

It only took a moment for Youngjae to realize what that meant and no matter how much he thought it was going to be a bad idea, he felt like he had no other choice at the moment.

“Okay,” Youngjae replies, “I’ll bring him to you. I’ll bring Jimin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments, I really want to hear what you guys think of this so far.   
> Things are finally gonna get heated ;)


	17. Taming the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It took me awhile to get it just right and tbh I actually really liked how the chapter came along.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it too ~

 

Jimin lifted his hand as quick as possible but Jungkook was a second too fast. He could only gasp at the sudden movement; not believing someone could be that quick to escape.

“Is that all you got?” Jungkook barked out, loud enough for only Jimin to hear.

_Damn it!_

Jimin’s head turned and turned following Jungkook as he ran through the field. He needed to find the right moment to get him; he needed to get the right timing.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Jungkook called out after half a minute of Jimin doing nothing.

The question prompted Jimin to finally swing his arm out in hopes of finally getting Jungkook, but ultimately failed.

_Why can’t I get it right?!_

He could hear the disappointed sounds his parents were making on the sidelines as they watched Jimin struggle with reaching Jungkook.

Jimin had almost forgotten about them and the others watching his training session with the Alpha. He had been so focused on his target that he’d forgotten the point of the whole session.

Jimin truly had it up to here with every move he missed.

It was only five minutes ago when he had thrown Hoseok across the field with ease, why was Jungkook any different?

The boy circles around Jimin slowing down enough to let the shorter see the smirk on his face. Jimin was starting to fume inside because he knew exactly what Jungkook was doing.

He was challenging him…daring him to try and control him.

He wanted him to try and change the dominant roles between Alpha and Omega.

Key word: _try._

Jimin could hear the low growl underneath Jungkook’s breath. It was nonthreatening but it was a clear sign of the Alpha’s resistance to whatever Jimin was thinking of doing to him.

Jungkook was in no way going to let him win in their little game of cat and mouse. But oh was Jimin going to make sure he did win.

In this game, Jimin was no longer the prey…

Jimin shoots out his hand forward as he notices Jungkook’s slow pace in front of him. Jungkook flinches for a second and it’s enough time for Jimin to think he finally captured the Alpha with his power, but suddenly Jungkook books it to his right and instead his power grabs onto a still rock, flinging it across the field.

Jimin turns around quickly searching for Jungkook and the moment he spots him, he flings his hand out towards him. The movement seemed too rushed and almost desperate.

Jimin knew better than to act so rashly without thinking. He knew his power wasn’t going to even touch the Alpha, so he only stood frozen as Jungkook escaped yet again.

He briefly catches the smirk and reddening eyes on Jungkook’s expression. The hint of ash in the air filling his nostrils hits him for only a second, and it was then when Jimin realizes why Jungkook was different from his training session with Hoseok or even S.Coups.

Jungkook was an Alpha.

Jimin was not only trying to reach Jungkook before he escaped his power, but he was also fighting against the Alpha wolf that wanted to maintain its dominance over Jimin.

This resistance was stronger than that of a Beta’s.

He would have to find a different route in order to beat Jungkook.

Before he could think of anything, the voice of his father sounds in the background halting both Omega and Alpha.

“Jimin sweetie, can you and Jungkook please come back to us for a bit,” Jin calls out.

The younger wolves turn to watch him and Jimin asks, “Is something wrong?”

Jin motions them to come and they follow suit. Jungkook cocks an eyebrow also confused at the interruption.

“I think we should stop your training for the day,” Jin replies.

“What? Why? I haven’t even finished my session with Jungkook or even had a session with DK. I’m not tired, I can keep training,” Jimin whined.

“Yes, I’m sure you can, but you’ve already noticed that your session with Jungkook is a bit difficult for you. You’re going to need a lot more training before you can actually reach him or another Alpha,” Jin explains.

“Yeah, so why are you stopping us? I should continue training with them,” Jimin asks a bit annoyed, his heart still high off the adrenaline that spread through him at the constant struggle of beating the Alpha.

Jin gives him a look of disbelief at the tone his son was giving him.

“Sweetie, I think you’re going to need to train more with Betas before you’re ready to train with other Alphas. Besides, you’re so adamant on trying to catch Jungkook you can’t even feel the strain you’re putting on your neck.”

Jimin blinks at his words ultimately realizing what he was talking about. Like instinct his hand reaches for the bandages on his neck and a small ache stings at him.

He had completely forgotten about the bite mark that was still healing. The surface of his cheeks began to heat up realizing how little attentiveness he was giving himself.

“It was healing really well not long ago. The training is only making it worse. We can’t have it reopen just because of this,” Namjoon adds, as he stands right next to his mate.

Jimin sighs understanding what they meant. He couldn’t allow himself to get set back because of the bite. He’d already been reopening his wounds due to his sudden outbursts in his sleep the past couple of days.

But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t annoyed over the fact that he had to stop training over something so small.

“Your parents are right, let’s just stop training and let your dad see your wound. Besides, you wouldn’t be able to stop me anytime soon, let alone if you start bleeding out,” Jungkook smirks.

His teasing tone makes Jimin roll his eyes.

Jungkook just had to spill salt over his wounds didn’t he?

Seeing his son was finally giving in to the idea of stopping the training sessions, Jin walks towards Jimin with a small first aid box.

Namjoon turns to Jungkook, “You should go and rest. All the running around must have gotten you tired. Everyone else is eating right now, you should eat something before we get going.”

Jungkook nodded and allowed himself to walk off nearby on his own to rest. But Jungkook wasn’t stupid.

He noticed the small hint of threat in the older Alpha’s voice. Ever since Taehyung brought up the fact that he wasn’t exactly the nicest wolf in school, he could see the way the Alpha eyed him with weariness.

He didn’t trust him.

And if Jungkook could guess from experience, it was probably taking everything in Jimin’s father to not rip him to shreds.

Jungkook could smell the dominance hovering over the older…the way he made himself seem. Strong. Intimidating…but only to Jungkook.

He wasn’t going to let his guard down with Jungkook, and all because Taehyung had opened his mouth about him.

Namjoon watched him like a threat.

He could tell. Everyone else could see it as well.

Even Jimin…

Jimin noticed the way the air tensed when both his parents eyed the young Alpha walking in the opposite direction.

As soon as Jungkook left them, both Jin and Namjoon sat nearby him and the look on their faces was enough for Jimin to understand they were worried. He waited for Jungkook to be out of hearing distance before he questioned his parents.

“What is it?” Jimin asks as Jin begins to take off his bandages.

“Jimin, you need to talk to us if there’s something wrong or if anyone is making you uncomfortable,” Namjoon voices out.

He realizes that he was referring to what Taehyung had let out. The fact that Jungkook wasn’t always the nicest person to Jimin.

“I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about anything,” Jimin tried to smile.

The small grin on his face was the only thing he could show his parents. He honestly didn’t want them to worry, never liking the idea of seeing them concerned over his problems.

He felt that these problems were things he had to take care of himself.

He had to prove himself that he could take care of his own problems on his own.

Jimin could feel his father’s fingers as they brushed against the clear skin beneath his jaw using a piece of cotton to clean the surrounding area of the wound.

It tickled but it barely fazed him with the thoughts of worry in his mind.

He could see through his peripheral vision the way his father, Namjoon, looked behind him and in the direction of Jungkook.

Jimin couldn’t help but feel sad at the sight he continued to watch.

Jungkook sitting down on a small boulder at the edge of the field, all by himself. He had taken off his shoes and was currently massaging his own feet.

Turned to look at the others, Jimin saw the rest sitting around each other…laughing, smiling, and playfully slapping on each other’s arms as they laughed at someone’s joke.

He saw the way Taehyung would feed Hoseok a bite of his sandwich as they ate and then after lean the sandwich towards DK to take a bite as well.

They were close. They were friends.

While on the opposite side of the space, Jimin saw how alone Jungkook was among them.

Namjoon’s glare towards the boy only displayed the little trust anyone actually had towards the boy. He understood his family and friends, but Jimin couldn’t help but still feel sad towards the Alpha.

Jungkook wasn’t stupid and could feel the tension in the air. There was no need to be a wolf to feel it. Nobody really wanted him there, but he was still there helping Jimin in his training.

Jimin didn’t know the Alpha enough to know the real him, but he’d never really hurt him before.

Jungkook was good…he could feel it.

He wasn’t always nice, but who really was?

At least that was what Jimin wanted to believe.

“Jungkook is a good person. You don’t have to be worried,” Jimin finally stated covering the silence among them and surprising his parents.

Jin was finishing up the bandages and hearing his son say those words warmed his heart. He didn’t want to place Jimin in a tough situation by bringing someone that could potentially hurt him.

His reassurance over Jungkook was enough for Jin to understand that Jimin wanted him here. And whether or not he didn’t trust him, Jimin trusted him.

Nodding towards him, Jin turned to his husband, Namjoon and grinned, giving him the sign that they shouldn’t bring it up anymore.

They had to trust their son.

With a sigh of defeat Namjoon nodded in return.

Once Jin was finished tying the new bandages around Jimin’s neck, Namjoon called for the rest of the boys to come to them. They all followed in a hurry, except for Jungkook.

He could guess they were going to tell the others they were stopping for the day, so he took his time to walk back to the older couple.

“Is it my turn to train with Jimin?” DK asks with a smile on his face.

“No, we’ve decided to stop for the day. Jimin was having a hard time keeping up with Jungkook and it’s essentially because he’s an Alpha. We think it would be a good idea to train with the Betas more before he gets back to training with Alphas,” Jin explains.

DK’s smile weakens, but nods in understanding.

The reiteration of the reality of things makes Jimin pout in disappointment and DK catches it.

“Don’t worry Jiminie, I’ll still come to help you and when you think you're ready, we can train together. There’s still a lot of time in the future for us,” he smiles widely with a chuckle.

It brings a blush to Jimin’s cheeks as he nods to the older.

“You never know, DK might even offer a more private training session,” Taehyung winks at his brother.

The statement is enough to make Jimin turn red like crazy, his arms flailing at Taehyung telling him to stop saying such things.

It makes everyone laugh, except Namjoon.

“Oh no, there will be no private sessions anytime soon,” Namjoon quickly states, his own cheeks heating up at the idea.

Jin laughs at the embarrassment his own husband was bringing, but he found it so cute to see him becoming so protective over their son. He felt the same way but little by little he was coming to terms that they needed to accept the idea.

The idea that both Jimin and Taehyung were growing up so fast…

It would only be a matter of time before they mate with someone and start their only family.

He and Namjoon were trying to delay as much as they could with Taehyung since he would probably be the first to go, but they both knew they wouldn’t be able to last too long before they hear the news that his little pup is officially taken by a certain happy Beta…

It brings a saddening smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Jungkook had just reached them huddling together before Jin finally announced they should all leave. Everyone was still slowly chuckling as Taehyung and Hoseok continued to tease Jimin and DK bringing the young Omega’s face into a much more crimson red.

But Jungkook had been close enough to hear what everyone was laughing at.

And he didn’t like it.

When Jimin lifted his head to find Jungkook, he noticed the way Jungkook had crossed his arms in front of his chest, puffing out low murmurs of curses.

Jungkook shouldn’t be this annoyed over their stupid teasing. He knew better than to let it get to him.

But the idea that DK could potentially be the one to win over everyone enough to let them accept him as Jimin’s mate…it was stirring the wolf inside him.

His wolf wanted to inch closer to Jimin but his pride didn’t let him.

Jungkook needed to reassure his wolf that Jimin would be theirs, but he couldn’t allow the wolf to be tamed by the Omega.

Jimin was an Original and Jungkook understood that an Original Omega’s scent could be enough to bring an Alpha to their knees. It was enough to make an Alpha beg towards the Omega to command him, to even make him submit.

But Jungkook would never submit to him. He couldn’t.

He couldn’t allow his wolf to be a victim to whatever feelings the power of an Original could place in him.

They were mere fabrications of an Original’s power…

Jungkook peeked over at Jimin and found him staring, hurriedly turning away from the Alpha in embarrassment.

It made Jungkook smirk.

_Jimin could be cute in his own way…_

The sudden pink on his cheeks were no longer for DK but for him, and he preferred that.

He wanted to be the one to make him blush. He wanted to be the one to make him chuckle…

_Mate._

Another voice inside him growled. It was the wolf.

 _Don’t worry, he will be_ , Jungkook replied to it.

_Mate!_

The wolf growled louder and in return Jungkook growled back trying to tame the wolf to stand down.

_Calm down! You have to be patient. He will be our mate, I’ll make sure of it._

He had to control his wolf or else the wolf would be the one controlling him. He couldn’t have that.

No one controlled Jungkook. Not even the wolf inside him.

While Jin and Namjoon went ahead of everyone, Jungkook noticed the way S.Coups had made his way up to Jimin asking to talk in private.

It made his ears twitch in caution.

_Why the hell would he want to talk with Jimin…and in private?_

He turned his attention towards DK, who stood only a couple feet away from Jimin eyeing the two just as he was.

_So even he’s surprised?_

After nodding to the Beta, a bit taken aback, S.Coups begins to pull Jimin away from the rest of the group. They head behind a couple of trees and he sees he isn’t the only one who freezes in place, waiting for the two to come back.

But there is an urge in Jungkook that tells him he should know what exactly they’re talking about. When he eyes DK, he could tell he too wanted to know.

Taehyung and Hoseok who were walking ahead of everyone turn back to find everyone else looking towards the trees where S.Coups and Jimin had left to.

“What’s going on?” Taehyung asks.

DK doesn’t remove his gaze from the trees where his friend hid behind with Jimin, but nonetheless responds, “S.Coups wanted to talk with Jimin in private.”

“What for?” Hoseok speaks up.

“Not sure,” DK admits.

Not wanting to wait for anyone to make the first move towards Jimin and the Beta, Jungkook begins to walk in their direction, ignoring the calls to stop from the other taller Alpha.

“What’s up?” Jimin asks a bit concerned after watching the contorted looks S.Coups was beginning to make.

“Look I know this is going to sound a bit weird but do you remember Yoongi from our history class?”

The name brings a tingling sensation in Jimin’s stomach…something he wasn’t expecting at all. He knows it shouldn’t. Yoongi was just someone that had accidently tried to hurt him at one point because of his uncontrollable Alpha wolf and then apologized.

That was it.

Other than that, Yoongi shouldn’t really mean anything to him.

Then why were his insides flipping at the sound of his name after so long? His breath had caught in his throat and he realized that S.Coups was still waiting for an answer.

“Y-Yeah, what about him?” He tried to compose his words not giving away any reaction.

“Well his brother, Youngjae, just called me right now. He says Yoongi needs help and he’s asking for you.”

“What? Me?” Jimin’s eyes grow wide and the small hint of his heart quickening in his chest gives off. “W-Why would he ask for me?”

He didn’t know what it was, but this sudden news was bringing something inside him that he hadn’t at all been prepared to feel after hearing it.

Yoongi needed him? The words brought a secret smile in his chest. He knew it shouldn’t have, but the feeling in his chest wouldn’t stop.

What was it?

Anticipation? Excitement?

“I don’t know, but he said that Yoongi needs you…that he’s not himself and that you’re the only one who could help him.”

_He wasn’t himself? Could it be the Alpha inside Yoongi?_

Suddenly Jimin could feel something else stir underneath his skin. A kind of panic ran through him, as if S.Coups just dropped the worst news he could possibly bring.

He could feel himself itch with the thought of seeing Yoongi in distress. Needing him…

“Youngjae asked me to take you to them,” S.Coups hesitantly tells him, not sure how to tell him all of this when he had no right to be bossing around an Original.

As if the very idea of asking Jimin to drop everything and leave with him to go help someone that didn’t mean anything to him was insane.

Jimin kept quiet thinking and the more he thought the more that very thing inside him worrying kept itching. Looking out deeper into the woods, Jimin could feel the tingling sensation of goose bumps run up his arms.

It was his wolf.

He didn’t know how he knew, but he did.

His wolf wanted to go with him. It wanted to go to Yoongi.

The Alpha in distress was calling out to his own wolf and he needed to reach him, no matter how crazy he thought it was.

Yoongi should mean nothing then why was his wolf howling to be with him so suddenly?

“So?” S.Coups cocked an eyebrow still waiting for an answer. Jimin turned to look at him and nodded surprising the Beta.

“Okay. Take me to Yoongi.”

“Are you going to tell the others anything or—”

“What the hell do you mean you’re going with that mutt?” Jungkook’s voice rose in alarm.

Jimin turned to see Jungkook and the rest of his friends stopping in front of him. Their eyes looking wide with concern over his decision they all heard him make.

“I need to go with S.Coups. Yoongi needs my help,” Jimin sighs, desperately hoping he isn’t made to explain himself because even he didn’t know why he wanted to go.

“What?! The guy that tried to hurt you? Chim, I don’t care if that guy apologized to you, but you can’t go to him!” Taehyung exclaimed.

The words were like stabs to Jungkook as they sunk in.

At first he just didn’t like the idea of Jimin going off to get close to another Alpha that would only get in his way of his plans, but now Taehyung was spitting out that Yoongi could even be a threat to Jimin?!

“Tae, nothing is going to happen,” Jimin tried to calm his brother.

“Are you asking for a death sentence or something?” Jungkook scoffs. “You go towards the one who tries to hurt you. Are you stupid?”

Jimin would be lying if he didn’t ask himself that sometimes himself as well, but he couldn’t help but want to please the wolf inside him.

The wolf was howling, stirring, whining…crying.

It needed to see the Alpha. No matter how crazy it was.

Jimin didn’t know what else to say to convince the other Omega. His own eyes began to scan the rest of the expressions coming from his friends. When they landed on DK, he could see even he wasn’t happy about the decision he was making.

But unlike the others, whose expressions displayed anger at such a ridiculous idea, DK was different.

There was no anger.

There was sadness.

“How can you be sure he won’t hurt you?” Taehyung leaned in closer to his brother as if maybe he was missing the big the reason as to why it was a good idea to let him just walk off to the house of a lunatic.

“I don’t know,” he admitted turning to his brother. “It’s just something that I can just feel inside.”

Jungkook scoffed at his words, not believing he spat out such bullshit.

_Jimin was really asking for a death sentence…_

Jimin didn’t know how to explain it.

It was just something inside him that was telling him that Yoongi wouldn’t harm him. It was telling him that he needed to comfort the Alpha.

To be by his side…

That same thing kept walking back and forth, whining that the words “the Alpha” weren’t the correct words to use as well.

His tongue wanting to say something else, something more possessive…

Something more permanent…

 _His_ Alpha needed him.

Yes. Those were the words his wolf urged him to say, but would he dare say them out loud?

Jimin needed to go to him and right about now he felt that his brother’s persistent questioning as to why he had to go to someone that wasn’t his problem made his blood boil.

Even when he was probably right.

His eyes turned to Jungkook who hadn’t stopped staring…anger clearly written all over his face.

Right next to him stood DK and the same expression was beginning to appear on his own expression.

He could see the flare in his nostrils; his nose could smell the ash in the air. Jungkook was not at all happy about Jimin’s decision in helping another Alpha, but the smell of ash wasn’t coming from him.

It was coming from DK.

 _“Stay,”_ DK whispered. Everyone’s eyes flickered towards the Alpha not missing his tone.

The tone they’ve never heard or even imagined hearing coming from the Alpha towards Jimin.

He was using his Alpha voice.

The wolf inside Jimin whimpered wanting to submit, but tried its best to resist.

 _Alpha,_ his wolf whined.

Looking towards S.Coups, he saw the way his head was beginning to bow towards the Alpha.

The smell of ash…of dominance already taking effect on the Beta.

He could hear a growl coming from Jungkook’s direction but he did nothing. No matter how much Jungkook didn’t like the idea of smelling another Alpha’s stench of dominance, if it was the only way Jimin would stay, then so be it.

“Jimin,” DK called for his attention and when Jimin looked at him with shock in his expression, he repeated himself.

_“Stay.”_

Jimin’s hands turned into fists and his breathing hardened.

“DK,” Hoseok on the side called. He held onto Taehyung, who was currently submitting his head down while a couple of whines escaped his lips.

“DK, you shouldn’t—” Hoseok tried again but DK interrupted him.

“ _Shut up Hoseok_ ,” DK angrily turned to him forcing his brother’s lips shut and his head to bow in submission.

“N-No,” Jimin’s voice quivered under his breath as DK turned to watch him in surprise.

“What?” DK looks at him in wonder, not believing he was resisting his voice.

Jungkook also turned to him with wide eyes.

“I…I can’t resist you fully… and I can’t make you stop this, but…” Jimin tried to say, struggling to make out everything in one complete sentence. “I can make them stop this.”

His eyes then turn to look at S.Coups making the others turn to look at him as well.

“What do you mea—” DK is about to ask but Jimin cuts him off.

“S.Coups take me out of here…now! Hoseok, Tae, keep them away!” Jimin shouts.

Suddenly, Hoseok looks up towards his brother and with one swift motion, his fist flies towards DK’s jaw, taking him down as he hovers over the now struggling Alpha.

Jungkook seeing this is about to swing at the Beta but misses when he suddenly feels weight on his back forcing him to the ground. When he looks over, he realizes Taehyung had jumped on his back and was now trying to keep him down.

Struggling on the ground, he looks up to see S.Coups picking up Jimin over his shoulder and running in the opposite direction.

What makes him growl even more was the sudden smirk appearing on Jimin’s lips as S.Coups disappears with him in the trees.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments because I really want to see what you guys think of this so far~  
> The tables are finally getting flipped and it's only just beginning ;D


	18. Reins of the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all had a lovely Merry Christmas~  
> I'm back with another chapter! Yayy!   
> I really enjoyed writing this update and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too.  
> Thank you guys for all your lovely comments and Kudos!  
> Now without further ado enjoy~

 

Jimin stepped out of the passenger seat of the car. If his sweaty hands weren’t sign enough to show how nervous he was, then maybe the trembling of his hands would be.

He was standing in front of Yoongi’s house.

A two-story beige building decorated with minimal gardening in the front yard, a small porch in the front and a small bird feeder hanging right next to the steps leading to the door.

His heart couldn’t stop beating in its rapid speed.

He could feel the air around him thicken…he could smell the alluring scent that came from within the building. He could hear the rambling of things breaking from the second-floor window up above him…

Yoongi’s wolf was raging…it was calling for him.

Jimin almost jumped at the sound of the car door closing behind him. Turning his head around he saw as S.Coups walked around the car from the driver’s side.

There was concern in the eyes of the Beta when he looked at him.

Jimin didn’t want to admit the fear S.Coups was probably thinking in his head.

The fear of Jimin being afraid…having second thoughts…

In the middle of the ride to the house, S.Coups had finally gained his control again. Jimin had apologized to him about using the Original voice on the Beta against his will. He knew it wasn’t right of him to just take advantage him and the others, but it was the only option he had to escape DK’s Alpha voice.

S.Coups only waved it off saying he understood, but even with the reassurance from him, Jimin knew the Beta was still scared over whether or not DK was going to kick his ass the next time he saw him again.

He had made Jimin swore to protect him from DK in a light joke; even saying that DK would never hurt Jimin so he needed to hide behind the Omega.

“You ready?” S.Coups asked bringing Jimin back from his thoughts.

Jimin could only nod, afraid that his voice would betray him and reveal the lie he was trying so hard to hide.

Walking to the front door, the two continued to hear the commotion coming from inside the house. It sounded like there was a storm raging inside with the shouts, banging, and growls.

They both knew whom this was all coming from.

A certain Alpha…

Jimin could feel his hands shake harder. So distracted with trying to hide it, he missed a step on the stairs falling over only for S.Coups to catch him in time.

“Hey, you don’t have to do this if you’re scared.”

Jimin looked up at him and swallowed hard, his face finally revealing the truth behind his mask of bravery.

Jimin couldn’t lie to him anymore.

_I’m scared...but I have to try._

Jimin wanted to help; there was no doubt about it. So the only thing Jimin could try doing at this point was replace that broken mask of bravery with another mask.

He had to convince himself that he could do it.

“I’m okay,” Jimin reassured.

Stepping to the front door, he rang the doorbell and before he could ring it again the door flew open with a brown-haired boy in front of him. His hair was disheveled, a clear sign of the stressful predicament he was currently enduring.

“Oh good you’re here,” he exhaled. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Looking from the Omega to the Beta, the boy’s smile reached almost to his ear that is until he saw the worried look on Jimin’s face.

“Um, Jimin this is Youngjae, Yoongi’s younger brother,” S.Coups explains to Jimin.

With wide eyes Youngjae gasps, “I am so sorry we haven’t been introduced yet.”

He quickly takes Jimin’s hand and gives it a shake. “I’m really no one to ask something like this of you, but Yoongi really needs you right now.”

Looking at the exasperated look on the boy, Jimin sighs, “What exactly does Yoongi need me for? Is it the Alpha wolf?”

“Oh so you already know about him? That’s good then I don’t really have to explain completely everything.”

Jimin sends him a confused expression while internally trying to brace himself for whatever crazy thing he was about to spring at him.

“Okay,” Youngjae begins, “Hyung was having a panic attack in his bathroom after he and I got into an argument. It was my fault the argument started—I know— and I shouldn’t have said whatever I said. It’s probably what got him all riled up in the first place to provoke the panic attack, but this is different.”

“How is it different?”

“You see when he has these panic attacks its usually because he’s resisting whatever the wolf inside him is asking him to do, or when the wolf is trying to take control of him. Getting into arguments with him or just getting him angry lets his guard down with the Alpha wolf and that’s when the wolf tries to take advantage to take the wheel.”

“To control him,” Jimin nods in understanding.

“Yeah,” Youngjae nods in confirmation, “Yoongi usually can get him settled down, and those other times he can’t it takes a bit of time but eventually the wolf gives up or just controls him for a bit.”

“And this time? Is it Yoongi or the wolf in control?” Jimin interrupts him.

“This time… I don’t know. It’s like he’s in the middle of being both of them? I can’t fully explain it well, but it’s like he’s Yoongi and then he’s the wolf. It’s like he’s stuck in the middle of transitioning from one to the other.”

“Stuck in the middle?” Jimin whispers to himself.

“He started banging his head on the wall, crying, growling, screaming… I could sense the pain he was in…I’ve only seen him do that once and that was when our younger brother died. I didn’t know what to do but give in to the wolf to make it stop. When I asked what the wolf wanted, he said he wanted you Jimin.”

Youngjae looked at him with fear in his eyes.

As if he was scared that by saying those exact words Jimin would run away and leave him there…Alone to deal with the monster taking over his brother inside his house.

Jimin could see it in his eyes.

He was desperate for help.

“I know that this is all crazy and I’m not going to force you to go in there to deal with the wolf just because I can’t but…I just don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve been in there for over an hour trying to calm him down, but nothing is working. Hyung is scared he’s going to hurt me so he kicked me out of his room and all I can do is cry because I’m useless right now. I thought if I could bring you here, you could help him. Please Jimin…help my brother.”

The tears were falling down Youngjae’s cheek and it was all that was needed for S.Coups to pull him into an embrace. His sobs were somewhat smothered with the black sweatshirt S.Coups wore and the loud noise coming from upstairs.

Jimin tilted his head up to the ceiling inside the house and he could physically feel his heart break for the Alpha.

Turning to the two Betas standing next to him, he could see in S.Coups’ expression that he too was worried over the Alpha. There was no denying in his head that he didn’t like the Alpha, but S.Coups couldn’t even fathom to understand the pain that Yoongi was undergoing just to maintain his control over the wolf inside.

“Alright, I’ll try my best to talk to him,” Jimin looked at Youngjae, who was now looking right back at him when he heard the words come out of his mouth.

But Jimin knew that it was going to be easier to say that than actually doing it because the moment he stood in front of Yoongi’s door, he could feel himself tense up and freeze.

He was scared of seeing Yoongi.

No.

He was scared of seeing the Alpha.

The last time Jimin had looked into the eyes of the Alpha, the wolf had tried to hurt him. Who was to say that he wouldn’t try to do it again?

 _Why the hell did I even have to come here in the first place?_ He asked himself.

The sound of whining filled his head and that’s when he remembered.

His wolf.

It was his wolf that wanted to be here…not really him, but how could he deny his wolf.

When the pull was so strong?

His wolf was attracted to Yoongi’s wolf, but how could he be sure that Yoongi’s wolf felt the same way?

Sure Yoongi had told him his Alpha wolf wanted to claim him, but how could he be sure that it meant attraction the way his own wolf felt? That he wasn’t just like Jackson?

Only out to get him? To use him?

Yoongi wouldn’t use him, Jimin was sure…but the Alpha wolf?

He wasn’t too sure about that.

As Jimin’s hand reached out to grab the doorknob he could feel his heart speed up inside his chest.

Inhaling, his nose could smell it…the scent of Alpha coming through the crack of the door. The small whiff of it was enough to keep him on edge.

_Alpha._

His wolf was whining.

_Alpha!_

His wolf was itching.

“Omega.”

Jimin’s eyes grew wide open. It was Yoongi.

He knew he was standing outside the door and he was calling for him, but was it really Yoongi or was it the wolf?

Tensing himself ready Jimin opened the door and the smell of Alpha hit him straight in the face. He could choke in it.

The strong smell instantly made him feel dizzy and it took him a couple of seconds before he could compose himself enough to remember where he was.

His eyes searched the large room for Yoongi and he found him backed up against the farthest wall…his fingers gripping the wall behind him as much as he could.

Jimin could only gasp at the sight. Yoongi looked horrible.

The front of his blonde hair was wet with sweat and sticking onto his forehead while the rest looked even worse than his brother’s. Blood trickled down the side of his temple, dripping onto the sweat-drenched collar of his shirt.

The eyes of the Alpha were looking straight at him with a predatory stare. Yet even with the glare, Jimin could see the tiredness in his expression.

He was exhausted.

Exhausted of the pain he was enduring.

“Y-Yoongi hyung?” Jimin stuttered. “Are you okay?”

Yoongi swallowed hard as he looked at the Omega standing hesitantly by the door.

Jimin closed the door behind him and continued to stare at Yoongi; afraid that if he looked away he’d do something to either hurt himself or him.

“W-What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here!” Yoongi shouted, tilting his head away from Jimin and towards the wall.

As if not looking at him would change the fact that he was standing inside his room…that if he wanted to make Jimin his right now he could…

_What?! No!_

How could he think that right now? No it wasn’t him. It was the wolf thinking those perverse thoughts. He had to steer those thoughts away, but Jimin standing there so vulnerable…so close was not helping.

And then his scent…his beautiful and tasty scent filling the air around them was so enticing, so tempting. It was mixing with his own in the room and he loved it.

Yoongi didn’t want to love it, but he did.

Yoongi’s mind filled with thoughts of all the things he could do with Jimin to make their scents mix deeper than it was at the moment.

“Hyung…it’s okay,” Jimin whispered to the Alpha, but only received a befuddled shake of disagreement from the older.

He started walking towards him slowly, his hands out trying to show the wolf that he wasn’t going to do anything to harm him.

“No stay back. I’ll hurt you,” Yoongi growled, banging his head against the wall trying to block away the thoughts the wolf was pushing in his head.

_Mate! He’s ours._

_No!_

_We want him!_

_No!!_

The wolf was shouting to claim Jimin, to make him theirs, but he couldn’t.

He didn’t want to.

Yoongi continued to bang his head against the wall and he could feel more blood begin to drip down his forehead. The pain was enough to block out the sounds of the wolf in his head.

It was the only way it could stop…

“Yoongi stop it!” Opening his eyes to the shout he saw Jimin run towards him.

Jimin’s hands grabbed onto him trying to stop him from hurting himself, but he struggled in his arms.

“Get away!” Yoongi shouted at the younger. His eyes no longer glared at the Omega but instead looked more worried than anything.

_What the hell was he doing? He’s not safe here…not with me._

For a moment Jimin could see the Yoongi he wanted to see. The Yoongi who apologized to him, the Yoongi that he wasn’t afraid of…the Yoongi that offered to protect him.

“Please don’t do this to yourself,” Jimin struggled to grab onto Yoongi’s head to lean him onto his own chest.

The Alpha was strong and he kept on pushing Jimin’s arms away, resisting the urge to listen to his wolf.

His wolf, which was telling him to pull instead of push…

To take in instead of push out…

“Jimin you need to go!” Yoongi shouted in front of him, his eyes closing shut when he felt the wolf coming back. The feeling of tears streaming down his cheek when the realization hit him hard of how afraid he truly was with Jimin here.

The throbbing of his head pulsing with how much the wolf wanted control.

Yoongi was scared that this time it was going to win.

“No, I’m not going to leave you,” Jimin retorted. His eyes were beginning to wet with tears and his voice cracked at the sight of Yoongi’s own tears.

With Jimin so close to him, Yoongi couldn’t resist to take in his scent, almost feeling like he wanted to ravish in it. It soothed him but at the same time it did things he couldn’t explain.

It invited him for a taste. It lured the Alpha inside to take a bite of him. It _asked_ to be ravished by him.

Shame was all over Yoongi’s face.

How could he stand in front of Jimin like this? Yoongi was supposed to be Jimin’s guardian. It had been his fate to be his protector since he was born according to his mother, but now he stood there as a threat to his well-being.

He would now give in to the Alpha scratching to be let out because he wasn’t strong enough. It hurt too much.

Letting Jimin take a hold of him, Yoongi’s nose dipped into the crane of Jimin’s neck and he inhaled the scent even more.

A small moan escaping his lips.

He could feel the Omega freeze under him as his hands reached for the small of his back pulling him in closer.

“Jimin,” he whispered sounding more like a moan than anything else.

The Omega was stiff in his hold because he knew exactly what had happened in that split second of change. It was no longer Yoongi holding him tight in the embrace and no longer Yoongi brushing his nose inside the crane of his neck.

It was the Alpha.

Jimin took in the Alpha’s scent and swallowed hard as he tasted it in his tongue.

The smell was stronger…much stronger than before.

The hair on his back stood, but he wasn’t sure whether it came from fear or something else.

Yoongi suddenly turned them around, pushing Jimin against the wall and making Jimin wince at the harshness of it. The Alpha dipped deeper into Jimin’s neck grazing his teeth against the skin on his neck.

His fingers trailed onto the hem of his shirt and searched for some entrance, only to find it moments later. They began to graze along the skin on his back bringing the Omega a tingling sensation making him gasp at the touch.

“Missed me,” Yoongi growled into Jimin’s ear.

The Alpha wolf inside Yoongi finally gained the control it wanted. Having the Omega he’s been coveting in his arms had brought him the strength he needed to push Yoongi aside.

No.

Push Yoongi to the back where he had been locked up.

It was no longer Yoongi who had control, but the wolf.

Jimin was frozen and the raspy voice in his ear coming from the Alpha was making things much more worse for him. He could feel sensations vibrating in different parts of his body.

Parts that shouldn’t be affected…not in a time like this…not when he’s supposed to be trying to bring Yoongi back to his normal self.

He wanted it. Jimin was ashamed to think of it, but he really wanted what his mind played in his head at the thought of the Alpha in front of him.

He knew the wolf inside him wanted it…

Goose bumps running up his arms gave him a shivering sensation up his spine.

“My Omega,” Yoongi whispered some more. “I’ll finally make you mine.”

Jimin’s breathing hardened at the sound of his words.

“You want it too, don’t you?” A smirk appeared on the wolf’s lips.

The words Yoongi kept whispering into his neck tingled his skin and he secretly liked it.

For an instant his mind ran back to the image of Hoseok and Taehyung in their room. The way Hoseok and his brother acted so cute together, whispering cute and loving words, sending each other kisses and giggles…the way he wanted it too…

For once he could see himself getting all of that.

Someone that could make him feel good the way Hoseok made Taehyung feel.

His wolf howled inside him to let go.

It howled to let the Alpha do as he pleased because the Alpha knew what he wanted.

He wanted to feel loved…to feel wanted…

The traces of tongue wet his skin as Yoongi licked just underneath his earlobe.

“Mine,” the Alpha whispered again into his neck making Jimin arch his head back against the wall into a moan.

“Alpha,” the word escaped his mouth without him realizing it.

Jimin could smell the Alpha’s scent so strong being so close to him now. The scent of woods, the smell of something sweet there…

The smell of desire…

Jimin’s never felt such a pull so strong…something so out of his hands. Was this Yoongi’s doing, was it his own wolf’s doing or was it simply a desire he had all along that he didn’t know about?

The moment he felt Yoongi’s lips on his, his head went blank. The sensation of the Alpha’s tongue exploring his mouth sent another shiver down his spine.

The growling underneath Yoongi’s breath sounded animalistic and it was something Jimin wasn’t used to hearing.

But he loved it.

While Yoongi pulled for more, Jimin’s fingers clutched at the fabric of Yoongi’s shirt to keep him grounded. Jimin’s mind tried to wrap itself to the idea that this was really happening.

His head kept asking itself if it should even _be_ happening?

He was kissing the Alpha and he wanted it. He should be afraid, not enjoying it.

He was only here to help Yoongi…not do this.

Jimin’s mind raced with questions but the wolf inside him was telling him this was right.

His Alpha was there to please them, make them happy.

But something in the back of his head told him this was wrong. The memory of another time suddenly began to form in his mind. The face of Jungkook suddenly appearing in his head…

The smirk on his mouth…the lust in his eyes…

His lips continued to feel Yoongi’s but he wasn’t mentally there anymore. His head was full with the image of Jungkook.

Jungkook in that restroom pulling him into a kiss…sucking on his neck…

_Marking his territory…_

Jimin shut his eyes tight as Yoongi continued to pull him in. His fingers clutching onto his shirt began to push away.

He didn’t know what to think at the moment, but the thought of Jungkook had pulled him out of his own trance on wanting to continue whatever the he and the Alpha wolf were heading into.

_I don’t want Yoongi. My wolf wants him._

Jimin continued to repeat these words like a mantra, trying to convince himself to stop whatever he was feeling at that point.

The thought of Jungkook in his head was probably something that his own conscious tried using to help him out, he convinced himself to think.

There was absolutely no way the thought of Jungkook could mean anything else other than that.

The more he pushed away the louder the growls coming from Yoongi were heard.

“Stop,” Jimin breathlessly whispered when his lips parted from the Alpha. “Please.”  

The Omega begging in front of him was like music to the wolf’s ears.

It sounded so good.

But the words that were being said only angered it…the wolf didn’t like it.

His grip on the Omega tightened and Jimin winced at the pain.

“Yoongi…please stop. I know you wouldn’t hurt me…please let me go,” Jimin frowned at the sight he was seeing.

Yoongi was glaring at him with an intensity he’s seen before. It was the same look the Alpha had given him when they were in his room. When the Alpha had him underneath him on the bed.

It was the Alpha looking at him…

Yoongi was nowhere in the room.

Jimin knew that talking to him as if he were talking to Yoongi wasn’t going to help. He knew that he had to suck up to the Alpha in front of him if he thought he’d have any chance of convincing the wolf to let him go.

“Alpha,” Jimin tried again.

No matter how much Jimin didn’t want to, he had to submit to the wolf. Please the wolf and use it to his own advantage.

He leaned his forehead onto the Alpha’s shoulder but angled his head enough to reveal his neck for the Alpha. He was copying his father from earlier before when he saw him submit to Namjoon.

It had calmed him enough and that was what Jimin needed right now.

He needed him calm enough to bring Yoongi back to his senses.

Yoongi inched forward and whined into Jimin’s neck accepting the submissive behavior from the younger.

The hard grip the wolf had on him loosened when it saw the submissiveness Jimin was showing. Instead of seeing red at the rejection he had received only seconds ago, the wolf slowly eased itself.

Looking up at Yoongi in front of him, Jimin gave him a weak smile and his hands still on the Alpha’s chest reached up to take his face into his hands.

“My Omega,” the Alpha whispered.

His voice soft no sound of aggressiveness in it. The words felt almost comforting.

Gently holding him, Jimin continued to look at the pink lips that had just moments ago kissed him intensely leaving his own lips swollen from such aggressiveness.

The previous anger on the wolf’s face was nowhere in sight and instead something else replaced it. It was serene. It was gentle.

Something for his eyes never to be able to see…

At least that’s what he would think.

Jimin had never thought of being able to be this close to the Alpha wolf without feeling any sign of fear. Showing his submissive side to the wolf made Jimin understand why it was necessary to be submissive towards someone so strong like Yoongi.

Being submissive allowed him the opportunity to see another side of the Alpha wolf. It let him be capable of seeing the gentleness in his expression, the warmth he didn’t know he had.

_My Omega._

Jimin repeated the Alpha’s words in his head. The words sent butterflies in his stomach.

He couldn’t deny the sound of it sounding really good.

Was this how it felt everyday for those who were mated? Did Jin hear these words from Namjoon everyday and get this butterfly feeling in his stomach too?

The Alpha only stared back at Jimin trying to figure out what was going on through the Omega’s head.

“Why are you so quiet?” Yoongi asks.

Ignoring his question, he leans in without thinking.

Closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips against Yoongi’s, the kiss felt soft and small. Jimin didn’t try to open and explore Yoongi’s mouth the way he did with his lips, but instead he merely lingered his lips there.

Lightly touching and taking in the feeling of Yoongi’s warm breath.

There was no intensity, no passion. Just warmth.

The Alpha stood still almost paralyzed not expecting such an act from the Omega. Not realizing that this quiet and slow kiss had somehow made his own heart quicken than anything else had before.

Parting away from the Alpha, Jimin opened his eyes and stood only an inch away from the older.

“My Alpha,” the words whispered out of his lips. Words that his own wolf had wanted him to say out loud for a while now.

Jimin wanted to hear the way it sounded coming from his lips bringing a feeling of excitement at the idea of having the Alpha for himself.

Yoongi’s eyes grew wide with awe at the possessive name. His breathing hardened and a growl escaped from under his breath.

He loved the sound of those words and wanted to hear them again.

Before words could escape his own mouth, a sudden pain shot through the Alpha’s head unknowingly pushing the Omega out of his hands and away from him.

A large growl escaped him and his hands began to pull at his hair.

“Yoongi?” Jimin called out alarmed at the sudden change from the Alpha.

“Get away!” The wolf yelled at him.

Swinging his hands everywhere, Yoongi stopped any chance of Jimin walking towards him without getting hit.

Jimin wasn’t sure what was happening but the one thought going through his head was the real Yoongi was trying to get out. He was fighting for control all over again and it was the gentle kiss Jimin gave him that had given him the strength to fight again.

Yet with the violent side of Yoongi coming out once again, Jimin was afraid he was going to start hurting himself again.

But once Jimin looked at the Alpha, he realized that the hurt he was going to inflict on was no longer on himself but on him.

Hands grabbed at anything they could grab on. Pillows on the bed, the lamp nearby, the small chair next to him, the vase that sat decoratively on the drawer’s countertop…

“Get out!” Yoongi shouted at the Omega.

Jimin crouched into himself on the other side of the room, eyes closed tight bracing himself to feel the impact of the objects being thrown at him.

They all missed him and instead hit the wall behind him.

Jimin realized it was impossible for it all to miss him when Yoongi was only standing ten feet in front of him. Yoongi was missing him on person…

No matter how angry the Alpha seemed…so out of control he felt he was in, Yoongi was still trying to protect him from the wolf inside.

Yoongi didn’t want to hurt him... he just wanted to scare him to get him away and keep him safe.

Jimin’s eyes began to water, seeing the distressed look on Yoongi’s face. He was in pain from the inside and Jimin didn’t know what to do anymore to make him better.

Yoongi’s hands reached up to his head grabbing and pulling onto strands of hair as if they were the reins to his own body. He pulled and pulled onto his hair hoping that the pain would be enough to bring him back to his senses.

“Please just leave Jimin,” Yoongi pleaded.

Jimin could hear it in his voice. The pain, the desperation…

Walking forward towards the Alpha and ignoring his pleas, Jimin made his way closer trying not to show the tremble in his hands as they pulled out to reach for the boy in front of him.

“Yoongi,” Jimin whispered as he inched closer.

“Don’t come closer,” Yoongi flinched back hugging himself into a small ball at the edge of the room.

“It’s okay,” Jimin cooed crouching down to Yoongi’s level.

Slowly reaching out Jimin cupped Yoongi’s face tilting his head to face him.

A weak smile formed on his lips when Yoongi peeked his eyes open to look at him. He brushed away a tear that streamed down his cheek with his thumb.

“Hyung…it’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I know you won’t hurt me. You’d never do that.”

It seemed like Yoongi wanted to retort something back to Jimin but before he could Jimin pulled him into his arms, resting his head on Jimin’s shoulders.

“I’m here for you, Hyung,” Jimin whispered.

Whether it was because Yoongi’s body felt exhausted of fighting or because the wolf could no longer take the abuse in his own mind, Yoongi’s arms loosened and wrapped themselves around Jimin’s waist.

Yoongi tilted his head to face Jimin’s neck, inching closer into his skin and taking in the soothing and comforting smell Jimin unknowingly was releasing for the Alpha.

It was helping him finally think like himself. It was calming the wolf in his head.

And the thoughts he was scared the wolf would implant again in his mind were nowhere to be found.

The wolf was gone.

It was just Jimin and Yoongi.

Yoongi’s short sobs into his neck were enough for Jimin to realize this too.

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi cried into his neck.

“It’s okay,” Jimin sighed, relieved that everything was finally over.

“I’m so so sorry,” Yoongi continued to say.

“Everything is going to be okay from now on,” Jimin reassured. “I’m here for you. I’ll be right here for you…Alpha.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo where all my Yoonmin shippers at?? Lol  
> And all my Jikook readers do not worry...you will have your Jikook time soon too~ haha
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments to let me know what you thought of the chapter or the whole story overall!  
> The more comments I get the quicker I'll update the next chapter haha
> 
> Until next time~


	19. My Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy New Year's!   
> Thank you so much for leaving such wonderful comments in the last chapter!  
> Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy~

 

 

_Knock knock._

His body began to squirm around in the linens.

_Knock knock._

His eyelids began to flutter open.

The coldness inside the room began to finally hit him, being somewhat conscious of his surroundings. On instinct his body craving warmth caved in closer to the figure beside him.

The small remaining light inside the room came from the crack of the window curtains. It was clear that the sun was near fully setting.

Jimin didn’t know how much time had passed since he and Yoongi had lain in his bed cuddled up together, but by the little to no lighting that barely allowed him to see anything inside the room, he could tell it had been awhile.

When he and Yoongi decided to lie in bed, it had only been a few minutes before sleep overtook the Alpha, but to Jimin’s dismay his own body had given out to the tired feeling in his eyes and took a small nap along side of him.

_Knock knock._

Jimin’s eyes moved towards the door, noticing through his peripheral vision Yoongi’s own body squirming to the sound of the knocking.

_Oh right…someone’s trying to come in._

“Come in,” Jimin whispered softly.

If it were a regular person on the other side of the door there would no chance they’d hear his words, but Jimin knew from the familiar scent that it was Yoongi’s brother patiently waiting outside.

It was still quite amazing to Jimin how he was finally becoming so easily accustomed to the fast development of his sense of smell and how quick it was becoming second nature.

Youngjae opened the door carefully letting the light of the hallway enter the room. He quietly tiptoed himself inside, a set of blankets visibly in his hands.

As he made his way towards the couple, Jimin tried to sit himself up without moving Yoongi beside him.

Seeing the young Beta closer, he noticed the small smile forming on the edge of his lips. It drew a tint of blush on his cheeks realizing how the pair had been caught sleeping in the same bed.

“I noticed you two fell asleep earlier and I didn’t want to disturb you, so I left you alone to nap. But it wasn’t until a few minutes ago that S.Coups made me realize that I never gave you guys any blankets, sorry,” Youngjae winced at the thought of his carelessness.

Jimin looked at him confused, not understanding why he had to bring them blankets if this was Yoongi’s room and surely had his own blankets.

Looking around himself, he then notices that the bed had been stripped down to the mattress linens. No blankets in sight.

Had he completely dismissed that when he lied down with Yoongi earlier?

Turning back to the Beta, his expression must have been enough for him to see the question he was about to ask.

“Before you arrived I had to take out all the blankets from Yoongi’s room to wash. He…uh, just finished his rut… so they were pretty dirty,” Youngjae hesitantly answered.

“Um, rut?” Jimin asked. “What’s a…rut?”

The confused look Jimin was giving him only sent reminders in Youngjae’s head about the rumors in school. Jimin had been human before and was currently changing into one of them.

He was new to everything. And by everything it also meant _heats_ and _ruts_ …

“Um, I honestly don’t think I should be the one explaining to you what that is, but…maybe you can ask Yoongi that when he wakes up? I’m sure he’d love to have that awkward conversation with you,” Youngjae awkwardly chuckles.

 _Yoongi is probably going to kill me for telling Jimin that_ , Youngjae thinks to himself.

“Here,” Youngjae hands over the blankets to Jimin, “Sorry I didn’t give you any blankets, you must be freezing. I’m a horrible host.”

Jimin takes them and begins to spread them out over him and Yoongi, adjusting himself back into his previous position with Yoongi by his side.

“It’s alright,” he whispers back.

When he returns his glance back to the Beta, Jimin could see him eyeing the Alpha next to him. Yoongi had tucked himself into Jimin’s arms, resting his head on his chest. His hands huddled together in front of him lying between their two bodies.

His soft breathing slowly making his chest rise and fall in a smooth pattern.

“He must be really tired,” Youngjae whispers. “He would’ve woken up by all the noise we’re making by now.”

“Yeah, he must be. The Alpha took a lot out of him,” Jimin comments, his eyes admiring the Alpha.

With him soundly asleep in his arms, Jimin couldn’t help but admit that the Alpha looked quite soft and fragile—the complete opposite of what his rank portrayed him to be.

The complete opposite of what he had imagined from his first impression in class.

“The Alpha does take a lot out of him, but do you want to know why?” Youngjae asks.

“Why?”

“Because the Alpha inside Yoongi brings out a lot of emotions that Yoongi hides inside himself. Emotions that he tries to hide because he’s scared of looking into the mirror and seeing the monster that’s he’s afraid of turning into.”

“I…I never realized how intense his disorder was,” Jimin responds.

“Disorder? Is that what he’s calling it?” Youngjae scoffs. “I guess you can call it that, but this was no disorder he was born with.”

“How did he start then?”

Glancing at the Omega, Youngjae paused thinking whether it was a good idea to continue. Should he tell him why Yoongi was the way he was?

“He…he trusted the wrong people and because of that it killed our youngest brother.”

Jimin’s eyes went wide not expecting that answer.

“Y-You had another brother? How did he get killed?” Jimin hesitated to ask.

“It was a hunter. Yoongi let his guard down to someone he thought was a friend and… he couldn’t protect him. I almost got killed myself.”

Youngjae then proceeded to lifting his shirt and there on the side of his ribs, was a scar the size of his hand, a pink edged gash that could only from some kind of blade.

Jimin gasped at the sight, bringing his hand to cover his mouth.

“Once the hunter plunged his knife in me he continued to cut into me. It was probably the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced in my life. I was only ten after all,” Youngjae bitterly smiled.

“I’m so sorry,” Jimin could say.

“Don’t be,” Youngjae returned to his normal expression. “At that time I blamed Yoongi for everything. For choosing to take Woozi and me when we ran away from home, when he trusted the hunter and let him into our lives…killing Woozi…doing this to me. Ever since then, Yoongi took on this other persona…”

“The Alpha wolf,” Jimin nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.

“Yeah, Yoongi distanced himself from everyone. Chose not to trust anyone, became reserved and began to be afraid and paranoid of everything. It was his Alpha wolf that took on that role of…his brave self, the Yoongi that isn’t afraid of taking risk, of getting himself into trouble like he used to.”

“I didn’t know,” Jimin whispers, his eyes searching over the gentle expression of Yoongi’s face.

“But now I think things can change,” Youngjae smiled.

“How?”

“You. After so long, it seems Yoongi finally is giving room to trust someone other than me.”

“No…I, he doesn't trust me. We barely know each other. I’m here only because of his wolf wanting me,” Jimin negates.

“The wolf takes over when Yoongi can’t make the decision he secretly wants. If a fight breaks out, he’ll want to intervene but the fear of causing more trouble will stop him…that’s when the wolf comes out to do it for him. The fear of hurting others is what makes him want to get rid of the wolf trying to take control.

You sleeping in the same bed as him…he’d never allow that with anyone unless he trusted them. Tell me Jimin, whom did you sleep with last night? The wolf or Yoongi?”

Blushing at the sound of the question, Jimin looks down hiding the obvious red in his cheeks from embarrassment.

“Y-Yoongi was in control,” he replied.

Youngjae nods, “The distrusting Yoongi let you sleep by his side. It wasn’t the wolf. If Yoongi made that decision…it’s progress already. Yoongi is the one that trusts you even when your presence might provoke the wolf to take over.”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Jimin tried to argue.

Youngjae simply smiled in amusement at the denial the Omega was trying to give.

A shadow overcasting the both of them in the room coming from the door brings both of their attention. Looking up they see S.Coups standing underneath the doorframe.

“Hey,” he calls to the two of them.

“Is something wrong?” Youngjae asks.

“Nah, I was just checking in on you three,” S.Coups replies glancing over at Jimin and Yoongi in bed together.

“How are you holding up, Jimin?”

“I’m fine thanks,” he replies noticing the tired tone in his voice.

“Do you want to go soon? It’s been a couple hours already and my phone has been bombarded with missed calls and texts from your family. I’m pretty sure your parents know about this by now.”

“Shit,” Jimin curses.

It only dawned on him now that his parents were probably furious with him by now. There was no doubt DK or Jungkook had told them about what happened.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, I’ll call them to tell them I’m okay. I wanted to wait until Yoongi was finally awake before I left, but I should probably get going now, huh?”

“I’m fine taking you home whenever. I don’t have anywhere to be, but I just don’t want your parents thinking I have you prisoner here or something,” S.Coups chuckled. “Although I’m pretty sure your dad’s finally going to have a reason to throw me across a larger field next time I see him.”

Jimin groaned, “Sorry, I didn’t plan this thing out. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. It was my decision to come with you, I’ll make sure they understand.”

S.Coups nodded, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be downstairs waiting whenever you’re ready to leave.”

“Okay, I’ll come down in a minute.”

And with that S.Coups takes his leave, leaving the three alone once again.

“I’m sorry, this is actually all my fault for telling him to bring you here,” Youngjae apologizes.

“No, it’s okay. I made the decision. Please don’t worry about it,” Jimin reassures.

As Jimin tries to pull away from Yoongi slowly to sit up properly off the bed, he feels the tug of his shirt pull him back down on the mattress.

When he looks down he sees Yoongi’s fingers clutching at the end of his shirt pulling him back.

The Alpha began whispering small slurs that Jimin couldn’t make out. Breaking an eye open, he looks up to see Jimin staring down at him with confusion full on his expression.

“Don’t go,” Yoongi finally calls out as he makes the attempt at sitting up in front of him.

The plea in the sound of his voice makes Jimin’s heart jump and melt. It sounded so gentle and warm, as if asking for permission for something he wasn’t sure he had a right to ask for.

Yoongi looks around the room realizing he and Jimin weren’t the only ones in the room.

“Youngjae?” He asks still in a daze of what was going on and slowly coming to his senses.

“Hyung,” Youngjae sits himself on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

The fingers still holding onto Jimin’s shirt loosen. The memories of what had happened earlier that day begin to return to Yoongi.

His eyes widening in realization, he quickly turns to Jimin, “Are you alright?”

His voice catches in his throat, almost winded over the reality of his wolf hurting Jimin.

He had kissed him…

He had taken advantage of Jimin’s weak state and did that to him. He should be ashamed of himself. He shouldn’t even be in front of the younger.

“Am I alright?” Jimin scoffs with a small smile forming on his lips with amusement. “You should be asking yourself that instead of me.”

Youngjae sitting in front of the two smiles weakly seeing that the two had some things to work out on their own. Standing up he clears his throat.

“I’ll leave you two to talk. Jimin,” he turns to the shorter, “I’ll be downstairs with S.Coups waiting whenever you’re ready to go.”

Jimin nods in response.

“Wait, S.Coups is here?!” Yoongi asks exasperated as he turns his head to his younger brother. “What the hell is he doing here?! I thought I told you—”

Youngjae couldn’t help but chuckle and roll his eyes out of habit, as he backtracks out of the room and ignores his brother’s concerns.

When he hits the light switch on and finally closes the door behind him, Jimin turns to the Alpha confused by his outbursts.

“What’s your deal with S.Coups?”

“That guy is a complete nobody! He’s not someone my brother should be around with! Ugh! When I get my hands on him—”

“Wait…is Youngjae and S.Coups… a thing?”

“What?! No! Of course they’re not!” Yoongi whips his head to look at Jimin.

How could Jimin even think that? Of course his brother would not be a thing with someone do idiotic…so not for him!

It’s Jimin’s laughter that brings Yoongi back and out of his own thoughts. Yoongi looks at Jimin and it only takes a moment for him to see how cute Jimin looks when he smiles. When his eyes turn into crescents and disappear…when he bends in front of himself trying to hold in the laughter…

“W-Why are you laughing?” Yoongi asks, trying to sound like he’s not at all affected by him.

Jimin wipes away a small tear that had escaped the corner of his eye and tries to compose himself.

“Hyung, you look and sound so cute when you get all protective-brother mode,” he admits.

“Cute?” Yoongi asks not expecting that response from him.

Jimin nods with a smile on his face. The smile was small but enough for Yoongi to fall for. It was a smile that seemed so familiar.

That’s when it hit him all over again.

He had kissed Jimin. The wolf had been in complete control…so how could he even remember that?

He had seen it happened.

It could only mean one thing…He was there too.

_So why didn’t I stop it?_

For a moment Jimin forgot how much time passed with silence in the air.

No one was saying anything. Yoongi continued to look at Jimin unaware of the silence himself.

Jimin could only stare for so long until the strong gaze from the Alpha felt like too much and he broke away, looking down on his own hands.

But the second he looked up to peek over at Yoongi’s expression, he saw the change in it. The way his cheeks seemed soft with a new shade of pink running over the skin.

Lifting his hand to cup Yoongi’s cheek, warmth spread through Jimin’s hand from the touch, making his eyes move towards the droplets of sweat soaking down Yoongi’s temple that weren’t there before.

_He’s turning really hot._

Yoongi froze at the sensation of Jimin’s hand on his cheek, sitting there stiff not knowing what to do.

Not paying mind to Yoongi’s expression, Jimin angled his head into the crane of Yoongi’s neck and sniffed into his skin. The smell of something bitter and sour hit his nose strongly.

_There was something wrong…_

His eyes stared at the veins that began to show and appear on top of the skin on Yoongi’s neck.

“Um, Jimin…what are you doing?” Yoongi asked, trying hard to hold in his breath.

Jimin’s lips were so close to his neck, he could feel his hot breath hover over the skin. It brought a tingling sensation in his chest. His heart was quickening and he could feel himself wanting to take a deep breath of the sweet smell Jimin was giving off.

Jimin’s neck was exposed to him. It almost seemed like an invitation…

If he just angled his head a bit to the right and dived in, he could scent the Omega…he could claim him just like that…

_No! Get it together, damn it! That’s not you! It’s the wolf!_

Yoongi blinked twice trying to clear his mind of all those thoughts.

Jimin leaned away from the Alpha realizing what he was doing.

“Oh, I’m sorry…I, I didn’t…I wasn’t thinking,” Jimin stuttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot from embarrassment.

He had been so close to the Alpha. Why was he acting so weird around him?!

“It’s just…your smell it…it smells off,” Jimin admitted.

“Off? How?” Yoongi cocks his head.

“It…it smells bitter. I don’t like it. I—”

Jimin turns away embarrassed over the way his words were sounding. As if his opinion over his smell was anything that actually mattered…

“Bitter?” Yoongi repeats.

After a pause, Yoongi pulls Jimin’s hand up to his own forehead, surprising the Omega.

“Am I hot?”

Stuttering and blushing hard with the first thought that ran through his head, he replies, “Uh, yeah you’re hot.”

Yoongi knowingly smirks at his response.

Realizing that Yoongi was only trying to get him to say that, Jimin pulls his hand back and hits Yoongi on the arm.

“Stop I’m serious!” Jimin whines. “I think you might be sick or something.”

Yoongi chuckles, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, but yeah you might be right.”

Lifting his own hand to check his temperature, he nods, “I might be coming down with a fever. Usually when our smell is off it means we’re getting sick.”

“You should get some rest,” the Omega advises with a pout.

Yoongi nods, “Yeah thanks… So a-are you going to leave now?”

Yoongi looks down trying to avoid the boy’s face after asking the question. He knew that he was putting Jimin in danger by just sitting with him, but for once he wanted to be a little selfish. He wanted to keep Jimin there by his side.

“I…I probably should go. I told your brother I wanted to make sure you were better. You know…I didn’t want to leave and then get a call from your brother saying he needs my help again,” Jimin tried to joke, but instantly regretted his words when he saw the change in Yoongi’s expression.

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi frowned, “This is my problem and I’m pulling you into it.”

“Um, no sorry…I didn’t mean it like that. I’m happy to help! I really am,” Jimin took a hold of Yoongi’s hands in his. “I just wanted to make sure for myself that you were okay.”

“You must have been terrified of me,” Yoongi looked at his locked hands with the younger, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the sight. His long fingers intertwining so nicely against Jimin’s small ones.

“I was terrified…but not of you, _for_ you,” Jimin earnestly looked at him. “I was scared you were going to hurt yourself, I was scared you were in pain inside.”

Yoongi looked up to watch Jimin and he couldn’t begin to describe how much the Omega’s words were really affecting him.

How the kindness in his words made Yoongi scared to admit that he didn’t want Jimin to leave…that he was afraid he’d leave him when his heart warmed at the idea that Jimin had stayed there for him.

“But how are you feeling now?” Jimin adds quickly concern still in his face.

“I’m better. My head’s killing me but I guess that’s what happens when you continuously bang your head on the wall,” he snorts.

It brings a small chuckle to Jimin’s lips, “Yeah I guess so… Can you still hear the Alpha in your head?”

“No. It’s quiet right now.”

“That’s good. You should go ahead and take a shower to clear your mind a bit, I’ll make you coffee downstairs and let your brother know you’re better before I finally leave,” Jimin smiled.

Jimin pushes himself off the mattress but then feels Yoongi grab onto his wrist with a slight tug backwards.

He turns around to look at the Alpha amusement settling on the Omega’s expression, “You know I don’t know how to feel about this whole tugging me back thing. It’s the second time you do it.”

Yoongi can feel the light blush forming on his cheeks, ”Sorry.”

“So what does my big Alpha want this time?” Jimin chuckles.

The sound of his words make Yoongi catch his breath. “M-My Alpha?”

Jimin’s amused smile fades instantly at the realization of his mistake.

_Wait…what? Did I just call him...“my Alpha”?!_

“Uh, I mean…uh, don’t…just forget I said that!” Jimin tries to exclaim. He could feel his face turning red and for the first time in a long time he wished he was dead.

_Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!_

He tries to pull away and head out the door, but suddenly he feels Yoongi’s grip on his wrist pull back a second time…hard enough to turn him around and into Yoongi’s embrace.

His chest smashed into Yoongi’s and a gasp escaped his lips.

“W-What are you doing Hyung?” Jimin hesitated to ask, afraid of hearing his answer.

Yoongi stared hard into Jimin’s eyes and searched for something in them.

The answer to that question…

“I-I don’t know,” Yoongi responds.

“What?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, but…you saying those words made me realize something.”

Jimin stood there in his arms frozen, his lips only inches away from Yoongi’s…he was scared to move, and afraid of ruining whatever was happening.

“I realized that I love the way you call me _your_ Alpha… I realized… it isn’t just the wolf that wants you,” Yoongi’s voice suddenly turned rough and low making Jimin’s heart beat harder.

“I want you, Jimin.”

As Yoongi begins to lean in and slightly brush his lips against the younger’s, a huge noise from downstairs brings their attention to the door.

Jimin’s heart is pounding, shocked from the noise but also from what was just about to happen. Looking at the Alpha in front of him, whom is still staring at the door, he notices the change in his expression.

His eyes are practically glaring at the door and he could hear a growl underneath his breath.

“Hyung?” Jimin calls.

“Alpha,” Yoongi growls in a whisper.

“What? An Alpha?” Jimin’s eyes grow wide.

The sound of arguing and struggling coming from downstairs gets louder. When Jimin finally hears the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hallway, he feels Yoongi step in front of him and push him back on the bed.

The door slams open and there glaring at the duo is Jungkook, hands turned into fists, gritting his teeth at the sight.

“Jimin is coming with me,” Jungkook growls at the Alpha.

“I don’t think so.”

The smell of ash fills the room, but Jimin isn’t sure from whom it came from.

“Jimin is mine,” Jungkook growls, his eyes turning red before he lunges himself in the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh things are getting heated for our Mochi's heart~
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments about what you think so far~ I love reading them and it always makes my day :)
> 
> Be prepared for Jikook real soon ;)


	20. Cuts and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments in the previous chapter! I felt all the love I really did!
> 
> I just wanted to make it clear for everyone (since a lot seem to bring it up not only in the previous chapter but in others as well), I know that this story has been seeming like Yoonmin but this is only just the beginning!
> 
> (I know 20 chapters is a lot for just a beginning but I like to take my time with developing relationships and characters lol)
> 
> It's still anyone's endgame at this point and trust me when I say the Jikook is coming up very soon. Jungkook's role in the story has been minimal (with him only being a bully and wanting to claim him with little actual Jikook moments) BUT this is all for a reason because his relationship with Jimin is still developing into the unique relationship I'm planning for them!
> 
> So please do NOT worry my Jikook shippers because there will be a lot of Jikook happening and trust me I know I'm gonna get comments later on saying "this story seems like it's gonna end with Jikook" lol 
> 
> There's gonna be a lot of switching involved but be patient with me T.T (I know I'm slow with this story) I have a lot planned for this fic and we are not even half way into the story haha

 

 

Yoongi’s knees hit the floor hard. A shot of pain on his jaw overshadowed the pain coming from his legs from the fall.

“Jungkook what are you doing?!” Jimin’s shout sounded in the background.

Yoongi blinked hard as the hit had been enough to put him in a slight daze of his surroundings. The pain he had felt from the punch suddenly drew in a headache at the back of his head.

His hands quickly came up to the sides of his head tightening their grip, grabbing onto hair and pulling out of fear from the pain.

Yoongi could hear the growling coming from the back of his mind. That dark place he was so scared of going back into.

_No._

“You still think Jimin isn’t coming with me?!” Jungkook’s voice rang in the room.

It made Yoongi’s head twitch towards the sound but the pain and pulsing in his head was getting stronger. The growls grew louder and inevitably slipped past his own lips.

It was then when Jimin saw what was happening with the blonde Alpha.

_The wolf wanted out…_

“Damn it,” Jimin whispered to himself.

“Jungkook leave,” the Omega commanded as he crouched closer to Yoongi placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What? Why the hell would I?” Jungkook shot back, feeling a knot in his chest at the sight of Jimin getting so near the other Alpha.

Sounds of more arguing coming from downstairs suddenly filled the air through the opened door.

Jimin turning at the sound recognized the voices.

_Shit._

“Did you bring my parents here?” Jimin asks wide-eyed.

“Of course I did, they’re the only ones who can actually get you to leave this place,” Jungkook scoffed.

“No…this is bad,” Jimin whispers as he watched Yoongi continue to writhe in pain. Standing up quickly he heads towards Jungkook and pushes him towards the door.

“You need to get out of here,” Jimin hurries to say, “and take my parents away.”

Jungkook stops in his tracks and pulls away from Jimin, “What? No.”

He then surprises Jimin by instead grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him along side him. “You’re coming with me.”

Jimin tries to pull away from his hold but Jungkook’s grip on him is too strong.

“No, Jungkook you have to go. Yoongi might hurt you guys,” Jimin explains looking towards the Alpha who is still on the floor struggling to keep his wolf at bay.

“And he won’t hurt you?” Jungkook scoffed.

“No he won’t.”

“Are you serious? Do you actually believe he won’t hurt you? Jimin look at him, he’s deranged and—”

A chuckle suddenly interrupts the Alpha, and the two turn to look at Yoongi. He had his head bowed; his face away from sight, but his shoulders rose and fell proving the sound was coming from him.

“What? Can’t believe Jimin would rather be with this deranged animal than you?” Yoongi’s voice sounds rough, low, a provocative sound that makes the hairs on Jimin’s back stand on edge.

_That’s not Yoongi…_

Yoongi’s tongue on instinct licks away the blood he feels dripping down his lip.

Before Jimin could tell Jungkook anything, the Alpha saw nothing but red.

“Rather be with you?!” Jungkook shouts in disbelief at how daring Yoongi seemed to be with him.

The blonde Alpha feels the tug of hands grabbing him from the top of his shirt pulling him to his feet.

Yoongi could feel the edge of his mouth curve into a smirk as he watched the Alpha in front of him boil with anger.

“What the hell are you smiling at?!” Jungkook growled coiling his hand into another fist as he held onto the older.

“Jungkook stop!” Jimin pleaded next to them, but Jungkook only ignored him.

Jimin’s voice clicked something inside Yoongi, turning his eyes towards the Omega. He watched the way the younger placed a hand onto Jungkook’s arm trying to pull him away…watched the worry contort his face as he looked towards the other Alpha…

The smell of fear for the other Alpha’s safety coming off of him…

He didn’t like it.

“You seem to care a lot about him, Jimin,” Yoongi commented a bit too rough.

It grabbed Jimin’s attention quickly and his heart sped at the thought that the Alpha in Yoongi was going to hurt Jungkook because of him.

He gulped down hard…his hands on Jungkook’s arm trembling.

Enough for Jungkook to notice it…enough for him to smell it in the air.

“The only person you can worry about is me,” Yoongi tilted his head towards the younger.

“You don’t get to talk to him,” Jungkook spat bringing back his arm out to swing at the older again.

But his fist never reached Yoongi, instead the older Alpha’s hand caught it in mid-air.

Yoongi held his fist in his hand and squeezed tightly forcing Jungkook to wince in pain. His knuckles turned white from the strength he was placing on the other’s hand.

Suddenly Yoongi’s free hand made its way across Jungkook’s face forcing the younger to tumble back on the floor.

“A puppy like you is nothing compared to a _real_ Alpha like me,” Yoongi growled. He cocked his head side to side hearing the crack in the tension of his muscles.

As Jungkook tried to stand, Yoongi hovers over him and grabs the collar of his shirt before sending another blow to his face. Jungkook takes the punch gaining a cut on the edge of his lip, and right as he’s about to receive another blow, he pushes himself up and tackles Yoongi down near the bed stand bringing the whole furniture down with them.

Jimin’s eyes go wide with fear at the escalation of things.

The two Alphas are rolling on top of each other, grabbing onto fabric, skin, hair, anything to help send more blows on the other.

“Please stop!” Jimin cries out.

He could feel his hand trembling beside his hip and his breathing begin to grow heavy. He didn’t know what to do to stop them.

As Jungkook hovered over Yoongi, his fist repeatedly smashed onto Yoongi’s head. The blood stained skin that Jimin had cleaned off from Yoongi earlier that day was now dripping down over his forehead yet again.

Jimin made his way towards them and tried to pull Jungkook away from the blonde. Pulling on the arm that secured Yoongi underneath the Alpha, the Omega begged, “Please stop hurting him…he’s just not thinking right.”

The tears were ready to escape his eyes and the wolf inside him was howling from fear and anger mashing into one for the older.

The sight of Jimin begging and nearly in tears next to him brought Jungkook a moment of hesitation.

It was enough for Yoongi to take advantage and flip the tables. His hand reached for his leg in an effort to tumble him back and succeeding.

The moment Jungkook fell on his back again; Yoongi sent a kick towards Jungkook’s side forcing a groan from the boy’s lips.

He kicked again and Jungkook groaning crouched into himself holding onto the piece of skin that was probably now blemishing with blue and purple bruises.

“No, Yoongi stop!” Jimin called from behind the Alpha, but none of his pleads were being answered.

Yoongi continued to kick the Alpha on the floor until he bored himself and decided to do the same the other had done so easily.

Hovering over him once more, his bloody fists begin to attack Jungkook’s head. Jungkook in vain tried to cover himself with his arms, but it only helped in blocking the attacks from doing any more damage to his face than there already was.

But he could still feel it…still smell it…the blood from a cut he had received in the middle of the brawl right next to his eye. It kept smearing his face with the blood as he continued to cover his face.

“Jiminie?” An alarmed voice coming from the door grabs the Omega’s attention.

“Dad?” Jimin calls out seeing the pink haired, distraught, and scared father running in his direction, taking him in his arms.

The moment Jin took his son in his arms, it was as if it was enough to ensure that the boy was finally safe. He didn’t want to let go as he watched the blonde Alpha continue to throw strikes at the black-raven haired boy.

They both turned their eyes at the door when they see another figure arrive underneath the doorframe.

“Namjoon,” Jin calls.

His husband’s eyes grow wide at the sight of the room. The Alpha he had threatened in his own home now attacking Jungkook…the growls escaping the young boy’s lips, the threatening smell all over the room…him being so near his mate and child…

The silver haired Alpha’s nostrils flared and the anger that had ensued in his chest wanted out, but he knew that he couldn’t allow his own anger consume him.

He’d put his own family in danger as well.

“Namjoon stop them,” Jin called again, his voice sounding desperate for some control that he couldn’t bring himself to do when the only priority he had at the moment was keep Jimin in his arms.

Keeping him safe.

Jin didn’t need to use his Original voice or any kind of control on the Alpha for him to want to do that exact same thing.

Stepping fully into the room, Namjoon fills the space with his own pheromones.

Pheromones much stronger than the ones he could tell were coming off from Yoongi himself. The ash scent that had filled the room from the two Alphas was a mixture of threat, dominance and anger fueled from the fight.

Yet now Namjoon’s appearance in the space overwhelmed the two Omegas that had backed away into a corner.

Original or not the dominant force from three Alphas so close by was suffocating.

 _“Get off him!”_ Namjoon’s Alpha voice thundered in the room gaining a reaction from the Omegas watching on the sidelines.

Yoongi’s fist stopped in its place and his ears twitched at the sound of another Alpha in the room. He had been so engrossed in beating the hell out of Jungkook he didn’t notice their new guests.

Displaying his teeth and growling underneath his breath towards the taller Alpha, Yoongi resisted the Alpha’s command.

Seeing Yoongi refuse his command made the wolf inside Namjoon stir with anger. Namjoon was the older wolf, he was the head Alpha of his family and in this sense considered a leader of his pack, his family.

And although Yoongi was in no way a part of his “pack,” this refusal was a sign of threat, a sign of a challenge for his role as the head Alpha and Namjoon was no gonna take that for an answer.

Namjoon charged for Yoongi and pulled him from the back of his shirt, throwing him across the room. Yoongi hit the wall with a loud thud and everyone could see the crack in the wall that appeared where he had landed.

The throw was hard enough to take the breath away from the Alpha, forcing him on his knees coughing out loud to catch his breath.

“Dad, don’t hurt him!” Jimin called out at the sight, cheeks already streaming with tears as he slightly pulled away from his dad in an attempt to reach the blonde Alpha.

Jin pulled him back and shushed him, “No, Jimin. Let your father do what he needs to do.”

Glancing towards Jungkook, Jimin realized that the Alpha was staring straight back with an expression he couldn’t quite make out. Yet he was finally able to see the damage that Yoongi had done on the boy’s face.

A light smear of blood trailed across his left cheek and multiple cuts from his lip and jaw to the edges of his forehead covered his face.

A pang of guilt hit Jimin’s chest at the sight.

Jungkook had gotten hurt because of him and he didn’t even know how to even apologize for it.

Realizing that the two were still meeting eye-to-eye, Jungkook hesitantly looks down and it’s then when Jimin finally recognizes the confusing face the Alpha was making.

Was it hurt that he saw in his eyes?

Jungkook looks up to watch Namjoon eyeing Yoongi. Trying to stand up he winced at the pain coming from his ribs and he clutches at the fabric over the skin.

Finally on his feet, he eyes Yoongi himself and as the Alpha begins to stand in front of them, Jungkook scoffs, “Now it’s my turn to fuck you up you piece of shit.”

A growl leaves his mouth and as he’s about to make his way towards Yoongi, Namjoon stops him in his tracks.

“You’re not doing anything,” Namjoon turns to him, anger still filled in his eyes. “Go and take Jimin and Jin out of here, now.”

“What? No, that guy is mine to get rid of,” Jungkook growls.

“No one is getting rid of anyone. _Go now_!” Namjoon orders.

His Alpha voice makes the wolf inside Jungkook whimper in defeat as he bows his head towards Namjoon.

“Fine,” he grits his teeth as he turns around and stops at the door waiting for Jin and Jimin to follow suit.

Jin pulled Jimin along as he tried to resist leaving the room.

“No, but dad I don’t want to go yet. Yoongi hyung… he, he needs me…” Jimin sobbed gently trying to pull away from Jin’s hand.

Both Jungkook and Jin were outside in the hallway as Jimin tugged back to stay in the room. The soft whines the Omega was making for Yoongi finally drew the line for Jungkook.

“Will you stop already?!” Jungkook snapped back at Jimin, who seemed too delirious on the idea that he had to stay by Yoongi’s side. “I think he’ll be fine with a couple of punches if I’m the one who took the real beating here!”

His words froze Jimin in his place and took Jin by surprise.

Ignoring the action Jungkook finished, “ _Now let’s go Jimin. You’re going home_.”

His Alpha voice finally cut through Jimin and he stopped resisting. Walking down the hall and towards the stairs, both Jungkook and Jin followed the young Omega down.

Youngjae and S.Coups stood at the bottom of the stairs, both holding grim expressions on them. DK, Hoseok and Taehyung stood just in front of them as if they had been holding them off from interfering anything happening upstairs.

“Jimin! What’s going on? How’s my brother?” Youngjae first questioned as he breathed out the breath he had been holding when he had heard the commotion from upstairs suddenly stop.

Jimin was about to whisper something as they reached the bottom of the stairs, but was interrupted when he felt Jungkook’s hand on his shoulder pushing him forward towards the door.

“ _Keep walking_ ,” Jungkook ordered with a slight hint of anger in his voice. Everyone’s eyes grew wide at the sound of Jungkook’s voice, realizing that the Alpha was controlling Jimin without shame.

Jungkook noticed the way Taehyung was about to say something but his lips quickly shutting up when he realized that Jin behind him had said nothing to him.

The sound of the Alpha voice Jungkook kept using on him felt like a weight on his chest that hurt Jimin.

The fact that his father was allowing Jungkook to even use it against him also fed the new tears that wanted to escape his eyes.

Had he done something that wrong that his own father would let someone control him like that?

As they walked out the front door, Jimin could finally see the darkness that had now overtaken the sky. The sun had finally set and the only light shining their way to the car came from the outside lamp of the house.

Jimin heard the footsteps of his father behind him stop. Turning his head around to find his father, Jimin saw Jin talking to the rest of the group inside the living room through the opened door.

Reaching the car, Jungkook opened the door for him to get in. Once inside the vehicle, they waited.

Jungkook sitting next to him looked out the black window on the opposite side of the house with an almost exhausted look to his expression.

Jimin looked out the window that oversaw the house and as he looked up towards what was Yoongi’s window, there was a loud crash that suddenly sounded from his room. He saw the reactions of the rest of his friends in the living room and Youngjae was the first to go running up the stairs.

He could feel his own hand tighten into a fist from anticipation of what his own father could be doing to Yoongi. His heart felt like it was going to burst from so much beating.

“Will you just stop?” Jungkook’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

Turning to face him, Jimin asks, “Stop what?”

“Stop worrying about _him_. I’m here too you know.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

“Jimin, what were you thinking?!”

“Dad, I told you already I was fine,” Jimin whined towards Jin.

He didn’t know what else to say other than that. The young Omega knew that they had been worried and yes it was wrong of him to not have called or said anything about where he was after he went off with S.Coups, but he was never in any danger.

Jin had a worried and almost angering expression on him. The fear from before was now gone and the aftermath was only filled with nothing but exhaustion.

He hated shouting at his son or even getting angry with him, but the whole situation wouldn’t have happened if Jimin had only told them _something. Anything._

After Jungkook and DK came to him and Namjoon about what Jimin had done—controlling his brother and Hoseok to attack them in order to run away with S.Coups to go see Yoongi—he didn’t know what to think.

The mere thought that Jimin had run off to a possibly dangerous Alpha scared him so much.

He was glad that Jimin was finding the courage in himself to stand up for himself and venture out to help people but this was something he couldn’t allow his son to be doing. Not when his son wasn’t strong enough to protect himself from someone like Yoongi.

The first time he had laid eyes on the young Alpha at his front door, the Alpha seemed shy and almost gentle, leading him to trust him to be alone with his son. When the older Omega realized that Yoongi was anything but gentle…having put his bare hands around his son’s neck…there was no way Jin could ever really trust him again.

And today’s actions from the Alpha only came to prove him right.

What would have happened if they had arrived anytime later?

Glancing at the kitchen door behind Jimin, where he had sent Jungkook to wait while they talked to their son, Jin’s thoughts felt like they were all over the place.

Jungkook didn’t seem like someone he could trust either after Taehyung had mentioned that he wasn’t someone that should even be near Jimin, but the Alpha was proving himself much more trusting than Yoongi himself.

He was Hyorin’s son and the boy was proving himself to be worthy of calling himself, her son, after what the boy had done to protect Jimin. Jin had been afraid of making the same mistake with him, but Hyorin had talked so well of him and he honestly wanted to trust in her words.

“Jimin it doesn’t change the fact that you ran away into a dangerous situation where you could’ve been hurt,” Namjoon’s voice breaks Jin away from his thoughts.

Turning to his husband, Jin nods agreeing and then looks back at his son.

“He’s right, you could’ve called us and we could’ve helped you,” Jin added.

“You don’t get it, Yoongi hyung just wanted to talk with me,” Jimin argued. “He’d never hurt me!”

“Jimin, when we both got there he was practically trying to kill Jungkook,” Jin exclaims in disbelief that his son could believe such things.

“That wasn’t Yoongi! That was his wolf taking control…I told you about him already dad, he doesn’t have control of his wolf. It’s his disorder. Yoongi would’ve never hurt him or me,” Jimin defends. “He was just fine before Jungkook got there to provoke him.”

“Why did you go in the first place?” Namjoon then asks. “Jungkook said he overheard you and S.Coups talking about him wanting to talk to only you. That he wasn’t himself.”

“Yes, for some reason his wolf…feels like…I’m the one that he can talk to in order to feel better,” Jimin somewhat lies.

It wasn’t at all the reason why the Alpha wolf wanted him there, but he couldn’t tell his parents that his wolf wanted to take him and make him his.

It would only upset them more. It would cloud the good that he knew Yoongi had inside him.

The good that no one else wanted to see.

“Oh and just because he wants to talk to you in his deranged state you had to drop everything and go to him? Jimin that’s not how you deal with things. He has no right in calling for you whenever he feels like it just because his wolf wants you. That boy could’ve seriously hurt you or worse,” Namjoon retorted.

“Jimin,” Jin sighed watching how the boy in front of them was frowning as he looked down at his feet, “we were really worried. When Jungkook came up to me and told me about where you had gone, I didn’t know what to think.”

“I’m sorry,” Jimin whispered, his lip quivering afraid to hear the anger in his dad’s voice anymore.

He was afraid that at any moment Jin and Namjoon were both going to say how disappointed they were in him. It was the last thing he wanted to hear. Not from them…

“Jimin,” Namjoon called for his attention. When Jimin looked up, the Alpha could see the tear on the edge of his eye readying itself to escape.

Kneeling down at Jimin’s level, Namjoon sighed, “I know that you were just trying to help, but you have to see it from our point of view. The last time we saw that boy with you, he was trying to kill you. Do you realize all the things that were going through my head when Jungkook told me you had left to go with that guy? I was scared Jiminie. I was scared that he’d do something to you and I’d blame myself for not being there to care for you.”

Jimin’s eyes widen at his last words.

“No, dad it wouldn’t be your fault. It was my decision. I told S.Coups to take me there. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew that it could be dangerous, but I…I just really needed to go…It was my…my wolf…”

Jimin didn’t know how to explain. The fact that he could feel the wolf pull him into Yoongi’s direction was something that he couldn’t comprehend either.

He wasn’t even sure if it was normal.

“You’re…wolf wanted to go?” Jin’s voice seemed hesitant next to them.

When Jimin looked at his father, he could see the worry etched on his expression as the older turned to look at Namjoon.

“Joonie…you don’t think…” Jin began to question before Namjoon cut him off.

“No, it can’t. He hasn’t even transformed fully into a wolf like the rest of us,” Namjoon argued.

“But he’s an Original…that might affect the way his inner wolf acts even if he’s not fully transformed. He already smells like an Omega, his senses are heightened and he’s even able to control some of his powers as an Original. You know his transformation was already pushed ahead of time…what if his wolf is already…”

“No no no! That shouldn’t happen,” Namjoon angrily fought back.

“W-What are you talking about?” Jimin interrupted the two, a confused expression full on his face. His parents weren’t making any sense to him.

Jin quickly turned to him, “Nothing sweetie just ignore us. Look, you should go check on Jungkook in the kitchen. He got into a fight with Yoongi and he doesn’t look that good. I don’t want to send him back to his mother like that.”

“Check on him? Why do I have to check on him, why can’t Taehyung do that instead?” Jimin complained.

“Jimin, don’t argue with your father. Taehyung went upstairs to take a shower… so you’ll go and take care of Jungkook’s cuts while your father and I go and take DK, his brother and S.Coups back home. They’ve waited in the car long enough,” Namjoon sighed in exhaustion from all the arguing that’s happened that day.

He was already feeling a headache coming along as he massaged the side of his temple.

Dealing with an out of control Alpha that day had taken a toll on Namjoon as he was also trying to control his own wolf from killing the younger Alpha from the resistance he had shown.

Namjoon went out the front door ignoring the pout of annoyance on Jimin’s face.

Jin sent a knowing glare towards his son, knowing full well that he was about to say something back towards the retrieving Alpha. Jimin sighed in defeat when he saw his father’s stare.

“Now just like your father said, go and help Jungkook. You might be angry with him, but he was only looking out for you,” Jin finished before he walked out the front door leaving him alone.

As much as Jimin didn’t want to deal with Jungkook, it was more so because of guilt than actual anger towards the Alpha.

He had been the one to tell on him with his parents, he had been the one to provoke the Alpha wolf out of Yoongi, he’d even used his Alpha voice on him, but it was because of Jimin that Jungkook got seriously hurt.

_If only I hadn’t been there…_

The knot of ache in his chest was still present and he just didn’t know how to face him. He had already been on awkward terms prior to the fight with Jungkook since Jimin didn’t know how to handle post-kissing sessions with someone he didn’t know how to feel about.

He had tried avoiding talking to him even during the training session and had only spoken to him when needed. The Alpha had made it easier for him when he only talked to Jimin for training purposes as well, but now Jimin was being forced to be in a room all alone with him.

Sure, Jimin didn’t have to talk to him, but he wasn’t too sure if he had a right to keep silent.

Not after what happened.

He wasn’t too sure whether his father was right or not.

Was Jungkook really worried over him or was he just being his possessive and cocky self, wanting Jimin for himself?

_“Stop worrying about him. I’m here too you know.”_

Jungkook’s words from earlier in the car suddenly repeated in his mind. It had caught Jimin off guard when he had said those words.

He didn’t know how to respond to them so the rest of their wait in the car was filled with silence.

His shoulders slumped down before he sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Jungkook was sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island. He was picking on one of the scratches he received on his elbow from when he had hit a piece of furniture in Yoongi’s room.

His head shot immediately up when he heard the kitchen door open and as his eyes glanced towards Jimin, the smirk on his lips was evident.

“That was some scolding you got from your parents,” Jungkook commented.

_Well he’s clearly in a better mood…_

Jimin walked closer and rolled his eyes at the Alpha’s words, his earlier thoughts over the Alpha quickly disappearing.

“I wouldn’t have gotten a scolding if you hadn’t said anything,” Jimin retorted.

He probably shouldn’t be saying anything to anger the wolf but at this point Jimin was just fed up with everything.

He had felt so guilty over what happened, over getting Jungkook hurt and here he was just pouring more salt in his wounds.

“Well it wasn’t my idea to tell your parents it was DK’s so you can tell him that.”

“Jin said you were the one who told him.”

“Yeah, I was, but that was after DK mentioned telling them in the first place,” Jungkook shot back.

Ignoring Jungkook, Jimin made his way to grab a first aid kit that was placed in one of the cupboards. Opening the box up and setting what he needed out in display to use, he blankly turned to the Alpha.

“Let me see that scratch on your elbow,” Jimin lifted his hand waiting.

Eyeing the Omega, Jungkook finally let Jimin take a hold of his arm. As Jimin began to clean the scratch, Jungkook couldn’t help but watch the younger so closely.

The Alpha would catch Jimin leaning in closer to make sure he cleaned up the scratch properly, but when the Omega’s eyes lifted suddenly and catch him staring, he realized just how close the two actually were.

Jungkook didn’t back away and continued to shamelessly stare, but the closeness of the two brought Jimin a bit of discomfort so he’d be the one to break the silence and part away from the close proximity.

“Stop staring,” Jimin tried to make his stuttering voice a bit more confident.

It brought Jungkook’s lip to curve into a knowing smirk.

“You know you’re the only Omega that talks to me like that.”

As Jimin continues to lightly bandage the scratch, he looks up, “What?”

“You talk to me like you’re not scared of me anymore.”

“I do?”

Jungkook nods continuing to watch Jimin as he grabs antiseptic gel with a cotton swab and reaches for a cut on Jungkook’s face.

He winces at the sting when the gel meets the broken skin and Jimin takes his hand away at the reaction.

“Go ahead,” Jungkook whispers to him to continue. “Is it because of the kiss we shared before?”

“What?”

The question turned Jimin’s face hot and he could feel the red beginning to envelop it.

And Jungkook noticed.

The smirk even wider now, he inched his face closer to Jimin’s.

“Is it because we kissed and you know I want you for myself that brought out this boldness out of you with me? Does the fact that all these Alphas want you for themselves make you confident to talk to me like that?”

His voice a whisper only for Jimin’s ears, sounds low and provocative brings a shutter down Jimin’s spine.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jimin stutters as he eyes Jungkook only a few inches away.

“I can hear your heartbeat Jimin. It’s getting excited just with me this close to you,” Jungkook whispers.

Jimin then steps back, “Well…that’s because it’s not excited it’s…it’s just getting angry that you continue to play games with me.”

“I thought you liked it when I teased you like this,” Jungkook continues to smirk.

“Well I don’t,” Jimin shoots back, breathing out the breath he had been holding in.

The smirk on Jungkook’s face begins to slowly fade away, “You used to like it…before he came around.”

His words were a whisper but Jimin heard them perfectly clear. He chose to say nothing because in all honesty, Jungkook wasn’t too wrong about it.

He did like it when he teased him, because it always gave him some kind of hope of something happening.

But now he knew that it was just wrong to keep loving something that was probably just false hope.

Jungkook’s laughter interrupted his thoughts. Looking up to see the Alpha, Jungkook was still laughing, “I’m just messing with you. Chill.”

It brought Jimin a new set of embarrassed reddened cheeks on his face.

Turning around to hide his embarrassment at what Jimin could only call another reason to stop liking Jungkook, to not take him seriously, because Jungkook didn’t actually have real feelings for him, Jimin missed the hidden look Jungkook gave him from behind when he stopped laughing.

The look that all too well showed how much the laugh was forced out, how much the Alpha had lied with those last words to just allow the Omega to forget what he had done in Yoongi’s house.

To forget the bit of feelings Jungkook seemed to not stop revealing itself in front of the Omega.

To forget the way he had yelled at him, to forget the way he had used his Alpha voice on him and humiliated him in front of everyone and instead hate him for something else…

Jimin continued to clean the rest of the cuts on Jungkook’s face and for a while everything was calm. It was silent.

And Jungkook couldn’t help himself no matter how much he didn’t want to…he watched Jimin as he worked on him.

Stared at the way his fingers brushed against his own skin, stared at the way his forehead wrinkled as he tried to make sure the Band-Aid was set just right on him.

The way his lips pouted out of habit when he was so concentrated…

The way his own heart couldn’t stop beating so fast whenever he stared at those plump lips of his.

Swallowing down hard, he could feel something inside him stir.

His mind retracing the look on Jimin’s face when he tried so hard to defend Yoongi, it was hurtful to watch and he couldn't understand why.

Or maybe he did know, but he didn’t want to admit it.

He hated the sight of Yoongi so close to him. He hated the idea of Jimin worrying over another Alpha…defending another Alpha…

But he loved the way Jimin’s small hands gently cared for him at the moment…loved the small things Jimin did when he was so focused on him.

When Jimin stopped working in front of him, he stepped back and smiled.

“There… all done.”

He already missed his touch…

“Fuck…” Jungkook whispered out loud finally realizing what it all meant.

“What?” Jimin asked confused.

“Shit Jimin, come here,” Jungkook sighed. His hands suddenly pulled Jimin into him.

His mouth on top of Jimin’s rough and raw wanted more…wanted so much more…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh smells like Jikook time coming up.... haha
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments about what you think of the story so far! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Until next time~


	21. Conflicted Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...
> 
> Sorry I know it's been like a really long time since the last time I updated this fic but alot of things have been going on with life that I honestly was planning on just stopping my fic writing. BUT I didn't feel like it's fair for anyone so I'm deciding to continue this.
> 
> This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I felt like you guys deserved something sooner rather than later.

 

 

Jimin could feel Jungkook fighting for entrance inside his mouth.

He could feel the way his hands grabbed and tightened around his waist pulling him closer. The way his chest had slammed against Jungkook’s… the way his hands searched the surface of his skin underneath his shirt…

The desperation to feel his touch was overwhelming and Jungkook didn't know how to stop the feeling.

The thought of Jimin being so close to another wolf…to Yoongi… angered him.

The smell of another Alpha still lingering on Jimin made his blood boil.

The only thing Jungkook could think of was trying to get the smell off of Jimin. Of using any means necessary to cover it with his own. His wolf ached to make Jimin his, prove that Jimin would choose him among everyone…

Maybe it was just his Alpha’s instincts. Maybe it was his own feelings aching at the thought of a rival for Jimin’s attention.

No.

It couldn’t be his _“feelings”_ …he couldn’t have any actual _feelings_ for Jimin.

He didn’t.

It was just the wolf inside him stirring.

Yeah. That’s all.

He only wanted Jimin for his title.

For his power.

The wolf inside him knew this. He growled not because of jealousy, but because he angered at the thought of losing that power to someone else. His wolf was only claiming was rightfully belonged to him.

_Yeah, that’s right._

And Jungkook could only give in to his own wolf’s need.

His head cocking to the side finding the right angle. His tongue tasting Jimin’s bottom lip and his teeth beginning to graze against it.

“J-Jung…kook,” Jimin muttered against the Alpha’s lips. “W-What are…you doing?”

Jimin’s hands reached up to push against the older boy’s chest, but it did nothing to move the Alpha away.

No.

It wasn’t that the Alpha in front of him was holding onto him with everything he had to keep Jimin in place… but it was more of the fact that the strength Jimin used to push away was minimal to nothing.

There was some part of Jimin that didn't want to push away.

There was a part of him that wanted to keep feeling…to keep taking and receiving…

Maybe it was the wolf inside him, Jimin thought for a second but no it wasn’t.

On the contrary the wolf inside was growling, he was pacing, he was breathing heavily.

It wanted out of Jungkook’s hold.

It was the wolf that pushed away.

It was the wolf that howled that this was not his Alpha.

Then what was the force in him that wanted to pull him in? That wanted to keep this Alpha in front of him there? That wanted Jungkook to do more than just kiss and hold him?

“J-Jungkook…” Jimin breathed in between the small moments Jungkook pulled away only to look at the reaction the Original made.

Jimin’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at the Alpha’s lips. They were bright red from the rough wet kiss he had placed on the Omega.

“Jimin,” Jungkook breathed warmly against his lips, “why… why did you go off with that Yoongi guy in the first place?”

“What?” Jimin’s eyes rose from Jungkook’s lips to his eyes out of surprise.

“He’s dangerous…your own parents know that,” Jungkook continued.

There was a sad and almost pleading tone to Jungkook’s voice that Jimin could notice.

He didn’t know where the question even came from.

Why would Jungkook even care what he did?

“Yoongi Hyung wouldn’t hurt me,” Jimin hesitated to state as he continued to look at Jungkook’s unchanging expression. His eyes were glued to the bottom of Jimin’s lips.

There was hunger in that stare, but there was something more. More of that sadness.

Could Jungkook know that? Did he know how looked right now? Jimin thought.

Was there something more to that expression on his face or was he just looking too much into it?

“You don’t know him how would you know whether he’d hurt you or not?” Jungkook pushed further with the question.

No Yoongi wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, Jimin thought. He couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed by these questions surrounding Yoongi.

He was a good person and it angered Jimin to think that no one else saw that. He didn’t have to know him to not know that.

Jimin could just feel it…

“You like him?” Jungkook suddenly asked.

The Alpha’s eyes never left him. There was a weird mixture of disbelief and worry in the glare that Jungkook suddenly sent him, as if he wouldn’t admit that it was possible for Jimin to like the other Alpha.

“I…I don’t know…maybe?” Jimin blushed at his own words not expecting the question and not really expecting his own response.

_Maybe?_

Could he really like him?

The way he felt about Yoongi was something Jimin couldn’t really begin to explain. He himself didn’t really know what it was about Yoongi that attracted him, but the wolf inside him wanted him.

It was his wolf that edged him to take a closer look into Yoongi, to give him more attention, to be more curious, to want to know more…

“You have to be kidding me,” Jungkook said wide-eyed at the boy’s response. “Why would you like someone that practically wanted to kill you and could’ve hurt you today? What’s so good about the guy that you’d run so easily towards him and not me?”

“What?” Jimin couldn’t help but ask.

_And not him?_

“What do you mean ‘and not you’?”

Jungkook looked away avoiding Jimin’s gaze. It was then when it dawned on Jimin what this sudden questioning coming from Jungkook had meant.

No. It couldn’t be. There was no possible way… that Jungkook was…

“Jungkook… are you…jealous?”

“What? Why the hell would I be jealous?” Jungkook turned back around in disbelief.

No. He wasn’t jealous, Jungkook tried to convince himself.

_I just want the power he can give me. That’s all. That’s all! There’s nothing about Jimin I’d like. No it’s not possible. Why the hell would I like him?!_

Yet Jimin couldn’t help but see the small shade of pink forming on his ears and down his neck.

“You are jealous,” Jimin whispered.

Tightening his hands into fists, Jungkook leaned forward and grabbed onto the sides of Jimin’s arms.

Staring straight into Jimin’s shocked eyes, Jungkook swallowed the breath he didn’t notice he was holding in.

His eyes then turned to the plumpness of his lips, the roundness of his cheeks, the sparkle in his eyes…

Then the image of Yoongi with him entered his mind and the wolf growled inside him.

_Shit._

_No._

_I can’t be…_

“I’m jealous?” Jungkook’s realization came through a whisper but was audible to Jimin’s ears.

The confused expression on Jungkook’s face came to confuse the Omega as well, almost worrying over this unfamiliar look on the Alpha.

“Alright,” Jungkook finally spoke normally and looked directly at Jimin’s eyes.

“What?”

“I am… yes I am jealous! Why the hell would you want him when you have me here?!”

“You?” Jimin calmly asks.

Clearly Jungkook was joking, right? There was no possible way that Jungkook was really jealous.

He was just teasing him.

_Yeah._

_That’s all._

Jungkook would never actually feel something like that for him…

The worry on Jimin’s face began to fade and what replaced it was something Jungkook couldn’t really figure out.

Was it sadness, regret… pity?

Could it be that Jimin had already decided between him and the other Alpha? Could it be that Jimin felt pity over the fact that he was going to choose Yoongi and not him?

No.

Jungkook couldn’t have that. Jimin couldn’t choose Yoongi over him.

He was going to make sure the only person Jimin would ever fall for was him.

Jimin had always belonged to him and it was going to stay that way. He wouldn’t allow things to change.

The Original…the power…. Jimin would be his.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was okay for you guys after such a long wait. I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update this but I'll update eventually... if that gives anyone some hope lol
> 
> Please leave Kudos or Comments about what you think! I'd really appreciate it :)


	22. Soul Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO here's the next update! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy \\(^o^)/

 

 

Jimin pulled his legs closer to his chest as he sat on his bed. Resting his head on his knees, he could already feel a headache coming along.

He could hear footsteps approaching outside his door, followed by a short knock.

Taking a deep breath, he could smell the cinnamon scent protruding into the cracks of the door.

Taehyung.

“Jiminie? Can I come in? I brought you some tea,” Taehyung’s voice was hesitant and almost afraid, as if Jimin was something fragile and any sudden noise or movement would scare him off.

“Yeah,” Jimin replied.

His brother poked his head inside the room and watching the small boy still in his small posture on the bed proceeded inside with the cup of tea in hand.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m…okay, I guess.”

Jimin’s response wasn’t really anything to go by, but his expression was enough for Taehyung to realize that he wasn’t exactly okay.

He sat beside his brother before handing over the warm cup. Looking around the dim lighted room Taehyung couldn’t help but let time pass by as he thought over how exactly he would bring up what had happened with Yoongi or Jungkook.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin broke the silence first taking Taehyung by surprise.

“What?”

“I…I’m sorry for controlling you and Hoseok out of nowhere back before. I shouldn’t have done that. I left you all to go to Yoongi and because of that people got hurt,” Jimin admitted.

“Oh,” Taehyung finally realized what he was talking about. “Don’t worry about that. We understood why you did that. Besides I probably would’ve done the same thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Seems like you and Yoongi hyung have some kind of connection or bond. I don’t really know what it is, but your wolf reacts to his, right?”

“Y-Yeah…” Jimin was a bit wide-eyed not really expecting Taehyung to understand what he was going through, but realizing that maybe he did understand a bit more than Jimin did himself…

“There’s something about Yoongi-hyung that makes me feel comfortable even at times when I feel like I _should_ be scared of him. Instead of being scared my body sometimes feels… almost… excited?” Jimin admits.

“It’s the adrenaline that kicks in from your wolf,” Taehyung nods, scooting closer towards Jimin on the bed.

“The adrenaline?” Jimin questions him.

“Yeah…it’s like his wolf pushes his own hormones towards you and because of this connection you two have it gets you excited…maybe even… _aroused_?”

Jimin blushed at the word and instantly looked down to his hands holding the cup of tea.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Taehyung holds a smirk on his expression.

“I…I…” Jimin was too shy to reply and admit the truth. It was too awkward for him to admit it out loud.

“It’s okay Jimin, I understand,” Taehyung explains. “It makes me wonder if maybe you’ve found your soul mate.”

“My soul mate? I barely know him Tae, that can’t possibly be it,” Jimin shyly chuckles.

“Yeah, but the way he makes you feel is the same way Hoseok makes me feel when it’s just us two.”

Although it was hard for Jimin to believe that Yoongi could be his soul mate, Taehyung’s words couldn’t help but catch his attention.

“Really?”

Taehyung nodded slowly.

“At first I didn’t know how to see it, but my wolf always reacted to him and it always pulled me to him even when I didn’t want to see him or talk to him. I had this deep urge to see him and be near him. It was weird. My wolf was always on edge until I’d be around Hoseok. It took me some time to figure it out, but eventually I did. Hoseok was meant to be mine and I was meant to be his.”

Jimin kept staring at Taehyung and he could feel the love in every word his cousin stated. He could see how much in love Taehyung was with Hoseok.

It brought butterflies in Jimin’s stomach.

“I don’t know. It’s just that my wolf does feel on edge because of him, but…”

“But what?”

“I…I don’t know how _I_ feel about him.”

“How _you_ feel about him? What do you mean? Your wolf is an extension of yourself. If your wolf wants him then it means you do too,” Taehyung chuckles.

“Yeah, but sometimes it doesn’t feel that way,” Jimin hesitates to say.

“What? How?”

“Sometimes…sometimes it feels like my wolf and I want two different things.”

“Two different things? Or two different people?” Taehyung asks beginning to suspect where this was going.

Jimin looks down afraid to tell Taehyung what he probably already knew.

“Is it because of what happened downstairs with Jungkook?” Taehyung dared to push further.

Jimin blushed looking up at Taehyung.

“I’m a wolf too remember, I could hear what was going on while I was in the shower. I didn’t do anything because I felt like it was something you would’ve wanted to handle on your own. Or at least something you didn’t want me to interrupt because it seemed like you didn’t entirely hate it,” Taehyung carried a wide grin at his last words.

“Oh that’s so embarrassing!” Jimin covered his face with his hands. He could feel himself turn red.

Laughing Taehyung reached over to take Jimin’s hands in his.

“It’s alright Jiminie,” he reassured him.

“I don’t like him but he protected you from Yoongi. I know that you said Yoongi could never hurt you but we think he could. Jungkook fighting for you showed me that there is some part of him that can be good. So if there’s a part of you that might like him then I understand. Maybe what I said about Yoongi being your soul mate might be wrong… I don’t know… but I can see your dilemma.”

Jimin could only sigh at his cousin’s words.

He didn’t know what exactly he felt for the two Alphas. His feelings were confused and it hurt to even think that he carried feelings for them.

“But you know what Jiminie?” Taehyung pulled him away from his thoughts.

“What?” Jimin looked at him.

“Whatever decision you choose do it from the heart. And whatever decision you choose I’ll support it. No one can decide for you but you.”

Jimin smiled at Taehyung, “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

“DK…Hoseok, I’m sorry you’re all involved in this dilemma of ours,” Jin quietly said. His eyes looked at the two boys behind them through the rearview mirror.

The two glanced his direction and Hoseok quickly replied, “Don’t worry, it’s our job to be involved in things like this after all. We’re Jimin’s guardians.”

“He’s right,” DK nodded with a weak smile. “We should actually be punished for not taking care of Jimin properly. We failed to keep him out of trouble.”

The smile instantly faded into a frown and Hoseok next to him could only reciprocate it. He too felt the same way.

“Of course not,” Namjoon quickly added, “DK was the one who told us about Jimin leaving with S.Coups. We should thank you instead of punish. You did what was needed.”

DK’s frown never disappeared, “But I should have done something more. Jimin is entrusted to us and as the older brother I should be held much more responsible for him.”

“DK,” Jin began, a small smile appearing on his face, “ I know how much you care about Jimin. I know your deeper feelings for him. It’s been obvious since you two were children and it’s a shame that Jimin, who once held those feelings for you as well has forgotten all about both of your histories together. I know I am partially responsible for that since I was the one who gave him the medicine to keep his werewolf abilities dormant.”

“Yes, but Jin remember that no one knew that the medicine would make Jimin lose his memories of when he was on the island. You didn’t know that he was going to forget his time together with DK when they were kids.”

Jin nodded with a small frown noticeable to the boys in the backseat of the car.

“Don’t feel guilty your highness,” DK quickly replied. “I don’t blame you for Jimin’s loss of memories. You did what was necessary for him. You were trying to keep him safe and I thank you for that.”

“Oh DK it’s been forever since I’ve heard someone call me by that title. Please just call me Jin,” the pink-haired man smiled widely, earning a small chuckle by the young Alpha.

Hoseok looked at his older brother and he couldn’t help but pity his brother.

It was true that Jimin had lost his memories of when he was younger. And it’s true that before he had left the island where they were all born, he and his brother had a history only few knew about.

These few included the royal family: Jin, Taemin, Namjoon, and the King and Queen. Then the other few that knew were their own family.

It was kept in the dark because they didn’t want anyone to damage any future plans that had been created for their families and the rest of the empire.

Marriage had also been something mentioned at one point…something that had excited DK from the beginning when their mother had whispered the idea being talked by the King and Queen themselves.

Hoseok had been happy for his brother, but after Prince Taemin’s death and the urgent need to lay Jimin’s identity dormant everything had changed. The relationship they had disappeared and all the plans they had created was placed on hold due to the uncertainty of any future for the young Original Omega.

He saw how distraught DK had become the first moment Jimin had seen him after being injected with the medicine. He didn’t recognize him and DK could only choke back the tears.

The beautiful memories of how they played as children, and the way Jimin used to always follow him around saying he loved him were gone just like that.

It didn’t mean the memories were all for nothing because they still existed in DK’s memories, but it hurt his brother to know he was the only one who remembered them.

Both King Ji-yong and Prince Taemin had been thrilled over DK and Jimin’s friendship as children and could easily see the chemistry and love between them. They had chosen DK as the perfect match for Jimin and had started writing out plans for their engagement.

It was only a few months later when Taemin was killed and everything changed.

DK had always said he was fine, but Hoseok knew his brother. He knew he’d always try to hide his pain from everyone else.

He was the type to not want to bother or worry others over his own feelings.

He’d set them aside in order to keep everyone else at peace.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at their house and before they opened the doors to step out, Namjoon turned back to them.

“I understand that what happened at Yoongi’s house is no one’s fault, but it does make me think that our efforts in trying to keep Jimin safe by keeping him to ourselves and away from other wolves isn’t our best choice to make. Jimin will be meeting other wolves and although it’ll be dangerous for him since he hasn’t mastered how to control his abilities, all we can do is make sure he’s prepared.”

“Namjoon is right,” Jin nods. “Although Jimin’s excuse in wanting to help that other Alpha and he assured us that he wouldn’t hurt him, we can’t always be too trusting that it’s true. We need to help him become the king we need.”

“That’s right,” Namjoon continues, “That being said I also need to tell you about some news that I received last night.”

“News?” Jin looks at his husband confused.

He wasn’t told anything…

The boys noticed Jin’s expression and paid attention to Namjoon’s words.

“A messenger came to me last night. It was a message directly from Queen CL.”

“What did my mother have to say?” Jin asks.

“She says things aren’t looking good for the king. The rebels tried an assassination attempt on his life and they almost succeeded.”

His words were like prickling needles into Jin’s skin. His father had almost been killed without him knowing.

He had been away from home for so long that it never crossed Jin’s mind that something like this would actually happen. Jin had always seen his father as indestructible.

He saw him as someone powerful and strong to fight and protect himself, but the fact that the rebels had come close to actually taking away his life it changed things. Their family was weakening and this had been the primary reason as to why his mother had been against Jin leaving with Jimin.

She had wanted Jimin to stay by their side…to be raised in the palace, but Jin had convinced his father to let him take Jimin away to keep him safe.

“The queen is afraid that the word of this is spreading throughout the kingdom. People are finding out about the weakness of the ruler and things will only get worse. They will lose trust in their king and easily fall against him.”

“So what does she want?” Jin finally asks.

Looking at his husband, Namjoon responds, “She says that the people need to see their strength, they need to have hope with the royal family. She’s heard about Jimin’s knowledge about his identity and his abilities. The queen wants Jimin to come back to the Island.”

“What?!” Jin shouts not expecting the news.

Both DK and Hoseok are also surprised with wide eyes. Even they knew that it was far too early to bring back Jimin to the Island.

It wouldn’t be safe for him there.

If they couldn’t even protect him from leaving off with a classmate, how could they be sure they could protect him from professional assassins and rebels that would be after his life?

“Why would Jimin’s presence on the Island be required?” Hoseok asks.

Turning to Hoseok, Namjoon replies, “She believes that by holding Jimin up high with dignity and strength in front of everyone, Jimin could symbolize the future for the kingdom. The people will see that there is hope and a future for the royal family. It will keep everyone’s faith in them.”

“But Jimin isn’t ready to leave yet,” DK retorts.

“He’s right, Namjoon. My mother can’t be serious about this.”

“Well she’s giving us a bit of time but she’ll be persistent if we don’t do something quick.”

“How much time until she sends someone for Jimin,” DK asks.

“I’m not sure that’s why we need to hurry with Jimin’s preparation.”

“Things are just moving too fast for him,” Hoseok mumbles to himself but was still audible for the others to hear.

“And DK,” Namjoon added grabbing the young Alpha’s attention. “It also looks like the queen still has some interest in you.”

“What do you mean?” DK asks confused. “Interest for what?”

“Interest for her plans she has for Jimin’s future,” Namjoon replies with a serious expression.

It wasn’t something Namjoon was very happy to announce. Jimin’s future was something never spoken to him about before since he still hadn’t been in the picture officially during that time.

Therefore, the idea that the queen had plans for his son’s future without him knowing annoyed him. Namjoon believed Jimin had every right to choose his own future but being born with royal blood took that right away.

Namjoon hated it.

CL wanted DK to marry Jimin, she saw him as the perfect fit for him. Although he and Jimin had a history and DK came from a well-known background, it still didn’t fit well for Namjoon.

“I see,” DK nodded.

No matter how serious DK looked, Hoseok could feel it. He could feel the joy in DK’s heart. He could feel the memories coming back to him.

DK might just have the chance at renewing everything he and Jimin once had…

 

 

~

 

Author's Note:

Just wanted to let everyone know that this story is also on AsianFanFics and show you guys this poster that was done for the story there too! It was done by [-slytherin](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1319943/a-dark-graphic-shop-revamping-graphic-graphics-request-posters-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio) please check out their graphic's shop on the site! Their work is AMAZING, it's some of my favorite!

 

[POSTER](https://i.imgur.com/RsTdoGw.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! I love reading what you have to say about my work!
> 
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will all depend on you guys lol So please leave Kudos AND Comments because thats what inspires me to get things done faster!


End file.
